Traduction de The purrfect life de misteeirene
by narustory
Summary: Harry apprend la vérité sur son héritage après qu'il soit sauvé par ses parrains. Sa famille veut le garder à l'abri de Dumbledore et de tous les dominants ?. Ce sera un slash (Harry / Emmett) avec une mention d'abus au début. Dumbledore Bashing, créature héritage, mpreg Traduction en pause
1. sauvetage

Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ou Twilight et je ne suis que l' amble traductrice de **misteeirene**

Voilà le chapitre intégrale et corrigé par ma beta Elrika que je remercie.

Bonne lecture et au revoir!

Sirius et Remus se tenaient devant la porte qui menait à la chambre de leur filleul malade et blessé. Plus tôt ce jour-là, ils avaient enfin pu obtenir la garde temporaire d'Harry Potter. S'il n'y avait pas eu les interférences de Dumbledore, alors ils auraient pu obtenir la garde complète de leur chiot plut tôt.

Après le fiasco au Ministère de la Magie, à la fin de la cinquième année d'Harry à Poudlard, Sirius s'était battu pour son filleul. Il avait été déclaré innocent après la capture de Peter qui fut interrogé sous Veritaserum. Immédiatement Sirius demanda la garde du survivant, espérant l'obtenir avant qu'il ne soit renvoyé chez ses horribles tuteurs. Il fut choqué quand Dumbledore fit irruption dans l'audience pour protester sa demande de tutelle. Ce dernier essaya de convaincre qu'Harry était plus en sécurité avec sa tante grâce aux sorts de magie de sang, mais Sirius avait le sentiment qu'il y avait plus.

Merci Albus, à cause de toi il a fallu près de deux mois pour obtenir la tutelle temporaire de leur chiot.

Dès la fin du procès, le couple transplana au 4 Privet Drive. Le bâtard d'oncle constitué principalement de graisse essaya de dire qu'il n'y avait personne du nom d'Harry Potter vivant sous son toit. Il changea son fusil d'épaule quand Sirius sortit sa baguette et la planta entre le nombre de mentons que l'homme arborait. La baleine tenta ensuite de dire que le garçon jouait dehors avec son cousin, mais cette histoire fut démentie lorsque ledit cousin arriva quelques minutes plus tard, sans Harry.

Remus commença à s'inquiéter lorsque le cousin de son louveteau ne cessa de regarder derrière son père obèse, eux, et la cuisine. Il les regardait désespérément. Remus et Sirius savait qu'après l'incident des détraqueurs, Dudley avait envoyé une lettre à Harry grâce à Mrs Figg, contenant des excuses pour ses actions passés. Harry et Dudley avaient gardé la correspondance tout au long de l'année scolaire. Dudley s'était même faufilé au moment de Noël pour rencontrer Harry à Londres.

L'attitude de Dudley ne fut pas la seule chose qui changea l'année dernière. Il s'était transformé d'un adolescent extrêmement obèse à un beau jeune homme finement musclé. Il avait passé l'année dernière à se consacrer à avoir une bonne alimentation, au travail et à devenir le champion de boxe de sa division. Il ne profitait plus des plus faibles, mais il se levait pour eux.

Finalement Sirius mis le canapé en morceaux et le montra pour que le gros lard leur dise où était Harry. Ils se précipitèrent au sous-sol en suivant Dudley, Vernon décolla.

Sirius tomba au sol en larme quand il a vu l'état de son chiot. Harry portait une grosse paire de jeans déchiré, sales, qui pendaient hors de sa silhouette émaciée. Il était torse nu et couvert de contusions et d'ecchymoses. Harry avait aussi de nombreuses marques de brûlures graves et purulentes, ainsi que des traces de coups de couteau. Il était enchaîné au mur humide par un collier métallique serré autour de son cou. Harry était recroquevillé sur son côté sur le sol de béton froid, inconscient.

Dudley expliqua que son père était toujours en colère par rapport à l'incident des détraqueurs et avait descendu, puis enchaîné son cousin à la cave dès qu'il fut rentré de l'école. Vernon avait toujours été très violent envers Harry, mais il avait été plus violent cet été. Dudley était allé prévenir Mme Figg en la suppliant de l'aider, mais elle cria qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait faire. Son employeur lui avait interdit d'aider Harry et tout envoie de lettre par Dudley. Ce dernier avait essayé d'aider Harry en lui faufilant de la nourriture, des antibiotiques et des analgésiques, mais son père l'avait attrapé il y a une semaine, et avait menacé de tuer Harry s'il continuait à l'aider ou s'il essayait de le rapporter aux autorités.

Remus et Sirius paniquèrent quand ils virent que le collier d'Harry était magique et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas briser les enchantements. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, ils envoyèrent un patronus à la seule personne en qui ils avaient confiance pour l'aider.

Sirius ôta sa robe et la drapa sur son chiot frissonnant. Il fut encore plus inquiet quand Harry ne répondit pas. Plaçant une main sur son front, Sirius jura quand il sentit qu'Harry était brûlant.

Sirius et Remus poussèrent un soupir de soulagement quand un élégant aristocrate avec de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux gris arriva d'en haut des marches.

Lucius Malfoy travaillait dans son cabinet quand il reçut le patronus désespérée de Sirius. Immédiatement, il transplana de son manoir à l'emplacement où était Sirius. Il se figea quand il vit le jeune Lord Potter blessé et enchaîné. Il lui a fallu une demi-heure, mais il fut finalement en mesure de briser les enchantements sur le collier.

Avant de transplaner, Dudley les pria de lui permettre de venir avec eux. Il savait que son père allait être énervé en rentrant chez lui et il ne voulait plus vivre avec ses malades, des parents sadiques. Remus décida de rester pour l'aider.

Sirius transplana avec Harry au square Grimauds, quant à Lucius il transplana dans son manoir pour prévenir sa femme, qui était guérisseuse, de la situation. Narcissa saisit rapidement ses fournitures médicales, puis fila à la maison de son cousin.

Puis il sollicita l'aide de son meilleur ami et maître des potions, Severus Rogue.

Il fallut à Narcissa et Severus pas moins de huit heures pour rafistoler Harry, bien qu'il soit toujours dans un état critique.

À part les blessures évidentes, Harry avait quatre côtes cassées, une clavicule cassée, le nez cassé, une fracture d'un os de la joue, une hémorragie interne, la septicémie, une insuffisance hépatique et une pneumonie. Harry aura également une vilaine cicatrice permanente autour du cou dû au collier.

Regardant de plus près, ils constatèrent que le collier était un restrictif de magie qui punissait Harry chaque fois qu'il essayait de s'en servir, ou de lutter contre son oncle.

Dudley était actuellement endormi dans une chambre à côté de celle d'Harry.

Lucius, Narcissa, Draco et Severus était dans la cuisine en attendant Sirius et Remus.

"Viens ici Siri, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour Harry. Nous avons mis un sort de moniteur sur lui, nous saurons à la seconde quand il se réveillera." soupira le loup-garou épuisé.

"Je crains que si je le laisse, quelqu'un viendra le prendre. Merlin Moony, notre chiot était presque mort, et il est encore en mauvais état." cria Sirius.

Regardant vers le bas, il gémit quand il vit que ses vêtements était couverts de sang séché, le sang de son chiots. Remus pointa sa baguette sur son compagnon et tout le sang disparut.

"Allez, tout le monde nous attend dans la cuisine."

Après un dernier regard à son chiot, Sirius suivit Remus dans les escaliers puis dans la cuisine.

Narcissa et Severus était pratiquement endormi sur la table. Guérir des blessures mortelles vides le noyau magique d'un guérisseur.

Remus et Sirius se versèrent une tasse de café fort et rejoignirent tout le monde à la table. "S'il vous plaît dîtes que mon chiot va vivre." plaida Sirius.

Narcissa regarda son cousin tristement. "Il n'est pas encore sorti de l'auberge, mais je crois qu'il va s'en tirer. Je souhaite juste qu'il guérisse assez vite pour être en mesure de survivre à son héritage, dans trois jours."

Les sorcières et sorciers descendent parfois de créature magique, et parfois à leur seizième anniversaire. Certains ont seulement une légère augmentation de magie et jamais rien senti et dormant à travers elle, mais d'autres ont eu un grand coup de pouce et subirent une grande douleur pendant des heures. Si une famille a des créatures magiques dans sa lignée, l'héritage devient encore plus risqué. Tout le monde n'a pas survécu à un héritage de créature magique. Un héritage de créature pourrait sauter plusieurs générations jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve celui qui est digne de ce cadeau. Malheureusement, vous ne savez pas jusqu'à votre héritage si vous êtes une créature magique ou non.

Sirius passa ses mains sur son visage fatigué. "C'était Dumbledore!" grogna-t-il.

"Qu'est ce qui est dû à Dumbledore?" demanda Severus.

"Dumbledore doit avoir donné le collier à l'oncle d'Harry. Il est impossible qu'un moldu haïssant le monde magique obtienne accidentellement un collier si 'noir'." explique Sirius.

"Je suis d'accord." dit Lucius. Il était encore sous le choc de l'état dans lequel il avait trouvé le garçon. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi émacié et brisé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres montrait même plus de pitié à ces ennemies quand il les torturait.

"Nous devons le « lui » dire." dit Lucius, en regardant autour de la table. "Il ne veut pas d'Harry dans la guerre. C'est sa seule famille et il le veut en toute sécurité loin de Dumbledore.

Pas beaucoup ne le savent, mais James et Lily n'étaient pas exactement des sorciers «blanc». Ils n'étaient pas mauvais et n'étaient pas Mangemorts, mais ils étaient d'accord avec beaucoup des idées du Dark Lord.

Peu de temps après son mariage avec James, Lily était allé à Gringotts faire un test d'héritage. Sa sœur haineuse avait toujours pensé que Lily n'était pas une vrai Evans.

Après y avoir réfléchi, c'était logique. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à sa famille et elle était la seule personne magique dans l'histoire de sa famille. Elle ne fut pas choquée quand le test montra qu'elle avait été adoptée à sa naissance. Ce qui fut un choc était l'identité de ses vrais parents.

Sa mère biologique était Druella Black (née Rosier), et son père était Tom Elvis Jedusor. Il fallut quelques mois à Lily pour accepter que son père fût Lord Voldemort, mais avec le soutien de son mari, elle alla confronter l'homme. Elle avait tout d'abord envoyé une lettre à sa demi-sœur Narcissa Malfoy demandant une rencontre. Lily avait pris une copie du test de l'héritage de Gringotts pour prouver sa naissance.

Elle s'attendait à ce que Narcissa la traite de menteuse et la maudisse, mais pas à être embrasser et à la voir pleurer sur son épaule. Narcissa lui expliqua comment leur Seigneur voulait un héritier et que sa mère se porta volontaire. Tout le monde était excité par la naissance de la petite princesse, mais personne de plus que son papa.

La naissance avait été compliquée, Druella a été contrainte d'aller à Sainte-Mangouste. Après 32 heures de travail épuisant, une toute petite fille était née avec des touffes de cheveux rouge foncé.

La minuscule petite fille avait son papa autour de son doigt à la seconde où il avait posé les yeux sur elle.

Plus tard cette nuit-là, Tom avait quitté l'hôpital pour célébrer la naissance de sa fille avec ses disciples. Tôt le lendemain matin il avait été réveillé par un Cygnus Black paniqué. Au cours de la nuit, quelqu'un avait enlevé le bébé de la pouponnière de l'hôpital. Pendant des années, Tom avait recherché sa fille, se plongeant plus profondément dans les arts sombres pour tenter de la localiser.

Alors que Lily eut une vie merveilleuse avec ses parents adoptifs, elle pleurait encore pour la vie qu'elle aurait pu avoir.

Elle avait un père qui l'adorait, une mère qui l'adorait tout autant, un beau-père qui la voyait comme sa vraie fille et ses trois sœurs plus âgées qui ne pouvaient pas attendre de la rencontrer, Narcissa, Andromeda, et Bellatrix.

Elle avait aussi deux cousins, Sirius et Regulus Black. Lily avait peur, mais avec James, Sirius et Remus à ses côtés, elle était allée à la rencontre de son père. A cette époque, il n'était pas complètement sain d'esprit. Il avait fouillé plus profondément dans l'obscurité pour rechercher sa fille disparue. Il avait aussi divisé son âme de nombreuses fois dans sa quête de l'immortalité.

Dès que Voldemort rencontra Lily, sa magie la reconnue comme sa fille. Le fou Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était accroché à sa fille, refusant de la laisser s'en aller. Après cela, Lily visita sa famille fréquemment et appris à les connaître et à les aimer. Voldemort avait été ravi quand il apprit qu'il allait être grand-père, et commença à changer en rappelant d'abord ses morceaux d'âme brisés.

Il voulait faire du monde sorcier un endroit sûr pour son petit-fils et il avait besoin d'être sain d'esprit pour le faire. Voldemort savait la prophétie et il a convenu qu'elle parlait de son petit-fils. La façon dont il a vu son petit-fils vaincre son côté sombre en faisant de lui un homme meilleur. Il ne pourrait pas vivre avec lui-même si son petit-fils le voyait comme «le méchant Seigneur des Ténèbres» et avait peur de lui. Il allait se réinventer dans un homme dont son petit-fils serait fier et vers qui il pourrait se tourner.

James et Lily avait seulement vécu dans la clandestinité pour empêcher Dumbledore de connaître leur secret. Ils ne faisaient pas confiance à l'homme, et ne voulaient pas qu'il sache que Lily était la fille de Voldemort. Quand Dumbledore était venu leur proclamer que leur fils était l'enfant de la prophétie et qu'ils devaient entrer dans la clandestinité, ils jouèrent avec le vieil homme. Il ne devait pas se méfier de leurs loyautés.

Dans la nuit du 31 Octobre, un Mangemort en qui Voldemort avait confiance, malgré sa faiblesse, lui glissa une potion. Celle-ci était une forme liquide de la malédiction de l'imperium au quelle il était impossible de lutter. Voldemort ne pensait pas que Queudver aurait le courage de le trahir, il ne l'a donc jamais soupçonné. La potion l'avait forcé à aller à la maison de sa fille et malgré lui, il tua son beau-fils ainsi que sa fille. Voldemort était en train de mourir de l'intérieur, il avait tué sa fille bien-aimée, et maintenant il se préparait à tuer son précieux petit-fils. Immédiatement après avoir lancé la malédiction de la mort, Voldemort gagna assez de contrôle pour jeter un très puissant bouclier sombre autour de son petit-fils. Harry fut tout de même toucher par la malédiction, mais le pire avait rebondi sur le bouclier, le frappant à la place. Il prit avec plaisir la malédiction mortel pour son petit-fils. Il méritait de mourir pour avoir tué sa fille et son mari. Il ne le savait pas à l'époque, mais un morceau de son âme fut intégré dans son petit-fils par sa cicatrice.

Après avoir utilisé le sang d'Harry dans le cimetière où il ressuscita, Voldemort n'avait plus aucun souvenir que Lily était sa fille ainsi qu'Harry son petit-fils. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'il posséda le garçon au ministère et revit les derniers moments de Lily à travers les souvenirs du garçon, qu'il se souvenu de tout. Il avait passé les deux derniers mois avec l'aide de ses disciples les plus fidèles, Lucius, Severus, Narcissa et Bella, à traquer ses morceaux d'âme et se les résorber.

Jusqu'ici, il avait pris son âme de Nagini, du médaillon de Serpentard, de l'anneau d'Elvis Gaunt, et de la coupe de Poufsouffle. Severus attendait le début de la nouvelle année scolaire pour obtenir le diadème de Serdaigle, mais malheureusement le morceau d'âme de son journal était perdu à jamais.

Voldemort passa ensuite deux semaines enfermé, refusant de sortir de sa chambre, avant de sortir faire le deuil de la mort de sa fille et son beau-fils. Il avait également été lui-même comment se punir pour avoir traité son petit-fils et pour avoir tenté de le tuer à plusieurs reprises. Il avait besoin de trouver un moyen de sortir Harry de la guerre en toute sécurité, loin de Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas de preuve, mais il savait que la potion que Queudver lui avait glissée était de Dumbledore. Aucun autre sorcier n'était assez intelligent ou assez puissant pour brasser une telle potion sombre, sauf Severus, mais il avait confiance en Severus.

"Pensez-vous qu'Harry aura un héritage de créature?" demanda Draco. Le blond avait toujours su qu'Harry était son cousin. Il avait espéré devenir ami avec Harry quand il l'avait rencontré dans le train, mais Weasley avait déjà retourné Harry contre lui. Comme il ne pouvait pas être près d'Harry en étant un ami, il avait décidé d'être son ennemi. Même si Draco avait combattu avec Harry, il aimait son petit cousin. Cela lui faisait mal mais à chaque fois il devait prendre sur lui et le traiter de tous les noms. Draco devait être proche d'Harry afin de veiller sur lui, et c'était la seule façon dont il pouvait le faire.

"C'est possible, c'est un Black, un Potter et un Rosier, ils doivent avoir beaucoup de sang de créature différente en eux." répondit Narcissa. Draco avait obtenu son héritage Veela au début de l'été. Le gène ne s'était pas réveillé pour elle et elle fut donc surprise quand son fils en hérita. Lucius était un Veela aussi. La plupart supposaient que comme Andromeda, c'était un mariage arrangé, mais la vérité est qu'après son héritage, il avait reconnu en Narcissa sa compagne.

"Nous devrons garder un œil attentif sur Harry dans les prochains jours pour voir si il commence à agir différemment. " dit Severus "Si obtient un héritage de créature je dirais par sa petite taille et son attitude soumise, qu'il serait soumis. Si tel est le cas, il aura toutes les dominant qui le renifleront. Harry est très puissant et célèbre également, ils sont va se battre pour le réclamer ".

Sirius jura, pourquoi était-ce toujours son neveu? "Nous devons dire la vérité à Harry à propos de sa famille." Ils n'avaient pas dit à Harry qu'il était le petit-fils de Voldemort parce qu'ils étaient inquiets que Dumbledore l'apprenne en le lisant dans son esprit. Ils n'étaient pas inquiets au sujet de la réaction d'Harry. Ils savaient qu'il serait en colère au début, mais ensuite son besoin désespéré d'être aimé par une famille allait gagner et il les accepterait.

"Je suis d'accord avec Sirius. Je suggère également que nous prenions Harry avec nous." dit Remus. Tous les yeux c'était tournés vers lui en état de choc. "Écoutez, Dumbledore prépare quelque chose et je devine maintenant qu'il a perdu son contrôle sur Harry, il va nous montrer sa main."

Tout le monde resta assis tranquillement pendant quelques minutes, perdu dans leurs pensées. «Je vais parler à Tom et voir ce qu'il a à dire, mais je suis sûr qu'il sera d'accord." Lucius regarda Sirius. "Commence la recherche à travers les propriétés Black et voir si vous pouvez trouver un endroit approprié loin du monde des sorciers pour amener Harry."

"Cela ressemble à un bon plan, Merlin sait que les Black ont suffisamment de propriétés partout dans le monde." convainc Sirius.

"Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je voudrais aussi aller avec vous. Je voudrais enfin apprendre à connaître mon cousin, et aider à le protéger." expliqua Draco.

"Voilà une bonne idée, mon chéri." dit Narcissa en souriant à son fils. "Si Harry reçoit un héritage de soumis, il aura besoin de toute la protection dominante qu'il peut obtenir. "

Draco est un Veela dominant, Sirius un veela noir dominant, Remus un loup-garou alpha, Lucius est un Veela dominant et Severus est un elfe noir dominant. Les créatures dominantes sont plus fréquentes que les soumises, c'est pourquoi il est important de protéger tous les soumis jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient correctement accouplés. Un soumis peut être contraint de s'accoupler contre leur volonté, et ils seraient forcés de rester avec leur violeur comme dominant pour le reste de leur vie. Il y a des lois en place pour protéger les soumis, mais il y a des dominants assez désespérés pour avoir une soumise pour les briser. Une fois totalement accouplée, même en cas d'accouplement forcé, la soumise meurt si elle est loin de son compagnon. Une fois que la soumise est mordu et marqué lors d'un rapport sexuels, la liaison est formé et ne peut être rompu.

"Cissa, as-tu vu des signes d'abus sexuel?" demanda Lucius doucement.

"Non, Harry n'a pas été violée." répond Narcissa rapidement. Tout le monde se détendit en entendant cela. C'était déjà assez mauvais qu'Harry ai souffert de la violence physique et verbale ainsi que de la famine.

"Qu'allons-nous faire au sujet de son cousin, Dudley?" demanda Sirius. Ça ne le dérangeait pas si le garçon restait ici, il n'est tout simplement pas sûr de savoir comment il serait à l'aise avec la magie.

"Ce sera sa décision, mais il est plus que bienvenue pour venir avec nous. Nous allons le cacher dans le monde moldu, alors avoir un moldu vivant avec nous ne peut que nous aider à nous fondre dans le décor." répondit Remus.

Lucius se leva et aida sa femme épuisée à le faire. "Nous allons rentrer à la maison et informer Tom de la situation. Nous serons de retour à la première heure du matin pour vérifier l'état d'Harry. Nous vous contacterons par votre miroir magique si Dumbledore est là." Après que Dumbledore ai protesté contre la tutelle de Sirius sur Harry, Sirius avait interdit à l'Ordre d'utiliser sa maison. Ils se demandèrent si Dumbledore arriverai a passer, malgré les protections qui devaient le garder dehors.

"Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je pourrais rester ici ? Je suis trop épuisé pour utiliser la cheminette." demanda Severus. Je vais revenir vite de toute façon"

"Ça va Sev, tu peux choisir une chambre." dit Remus en souriant.

Sirius et Remus souhaitèrent bonsoir à tout le monde et se dirigèrent vers leur propre chambre. Sur leur chemin, ils s'arrêtèrent pour observer leur précieux chiot. "Ne t'inquiètes pas Siri, nous avons Harry maintenant et on ne laissera personne lui faire du mal." murmure Remus.

"Je sais, je voulais simplement que nous ayons pu le sauver il y a longtemps. Malgré tout, il est tellement aimant, chiot affectueux. Il mérite le monde, Moony." Sirius posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon alors qu'il regardait son filleul.

Remus sourit à son compagnon. "Nous allons faire en sorte qu'il l'ai, Siri. Je te le promets."

Après avoir écouté le souffle de leur chiot pendant une minute, les deux hommes quittèrent tranquillement la chambre et se dirigèrent vers leur lit. Ils allaient être un couple occupé avec les jours devant eux et ils allaient avoir besoin de tout le sommeil qu' ils pourraient avoir.


	2. découverte

Bonjour et désolé pour le retard, il est dû à un problème de santé qui m'empêchait de sortir de mon lit or mon pc n'est pas portable.

Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ou Twilight et je ne suis que l' amble traductrice de **misteeirene.**

Je remercie ma beta, Elrika qui a corrigé ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture et au revoir!

La première chose dont Harry fut conscient était la présence de voix. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient, cela sonnait plus comme un bourdonnement. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal et donc chaque respiration était douloureuse. Harry sursauta quand il sentit une main sur son front.

"Il est brûlant, Severus." fit une voix féminine.

Harry entendit le cliquetis de bouteilles. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais il n'arriva pas. "Il va mieux, peut-tu lui faire boire pour moi." Harry ne reconnaissait pas la voix de la femme. Il sentit quelque chose de nauséabond pressé sur ses lèvres. Harry plissa son nez et essaya de tourner la tête.

"C'est ok chiot, c'est juste un réducteur de fièvre. Nous avons besoin qu'elle baisse rapidement." intervint une voix inquiète d'homme.

Harry gémit et essaya d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux. Il savait que la voix appartenait à son parrain. « Comment Sirius peut-il être ici? ». La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était que son oncle le poignardait. Harry essaya de se débattre mais ses bras ne coopéraient pas, à peu près autant que ses yeux le faisaient.

"Potter arrêté de vous débattre. Vous êtes en sécurité au square Grimmaurd et nous essayons de sauver votre peau, idiot."

Harry se détendit et essaya de reprendre son souffle. Il pourrait reconnaître la voix du professeur Rogue n'importe où. Harry commença à tousser, ses poumons étaient en feu. Il gémit quand il sentit quelqu'un le rouler sur le côté. Il essaya d'arrêter la toux, mais il ne pouvait pas.

"Harry nous avons besoin de vous pour prendre quelques potions. Je sais que vous les détestez, mais ils vont vous faire sentir mieux." apaisa Narcissa.

Harry sentit le flacon pressé à ses lèvres de nouveau. Retenant son souffle, il avala rapidement la concoction et répéta plusieurs fois le processus. Le dernier lui causa un cri horrible, il avait du mal à ne pas vomir.

"Les potions de régénération de sang sont particulièrement agressif, Potter" ricana Severus.

"Ne t'en prend pas à lui Severus." réprimanda Narcissa.

Harry sentit quelque chose de frais être pressé sur ses lèvres. Redoutant encore des potions des plus désagréables, Harry tourna la tête et porta sa main à sa bouche pour la couvrir.

"C'est juste de l'eau, mon chéri." dit Narcissa d'une voix apaisante.

Harry avala goulûment l'eau, on avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas bu depuis des années.

"N'avale pas aussi vite, jeune chiot, tu vas t'étouffer." Sirius commença à laisser parcourir ses doigts dans les cheveux sales d'Harry. Il avait le cœur brisé de voir son filleul aussi désespérée pour quelque chose de tellement simple que de l'eau.

Harry fut finalement en mesure d'ouvrir les yeux. Il l'avait vivement regretté à cause du mal de tête apporté. La chambre était lumineuse. Il avait été enfermé dans un sous-sol sombre pendant près de deux mois.

"Moony, éteint les lumières." demanda Sirius. "Prends ton temps pour ouvrir les yeux, chiot."

Harry gémit, mais fut finalement en mesure d'ouvrir les yeux. Quand Harry repéra Narcissa Malfoy, il commença à paniquer. Si elle était ici, alors Voldemort devait savoir où il était.

Narcissa regarda Harry malheureusement, attristée de voir son précieux neveu la regarder avec peur. "Je vous promets que je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, ou vous remettre à Voldemort."

"Hey chiot, tu nous as vraiment inquiété." sourit Sirius à son filleul.

Harry essaya de parler, mais tout ce qu'il finit par faire fut de tousser. Il attaqua le verre d'eau quand qu'il fut porté à ses lèvres de nouveau. Il était confus, comment était-il arrivé ici ? Il réfléchit, il était sûr qu'il allait mourir seul dans le sous-sol de son oncle.

Sirius posa le verre d'eau sur la table à côté du lit. "Eh bien, j'ai quelques bonnes nouvelles. J'ai obtenu la garde officielle d'Harry James Potter." Sirius rayonnait.

Harry ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait. Sirius lui avait dit la vérité, il était vraiment son tuteur? Il ne pouvait pas croire que son rêve se réalisait. Harry essaya de sourire, mais tout ce qui sortit était une grimace. Il avait l'impression qu'il était mort et enterré. Impossible de résister à l'appel, Harry ferma les yeux et se rendormie.

Harry cligna des yeux lentement en essayant de se réveiller. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux cette fois. Sa poitrine ne lui faisait presque plus mal et il n'avait plus envie de tousser.

"Comment vous sentez-vous, Harry?"

Harry cligna des yeux et mis un peu de temps à essayer de ce concentré pour mieux la voir, mais sans ses lunettes, il était myope comme une taupe. Il était à peu près sûr que c'était de nouveau Narcissa Malfoy.

"M-mieux" croassa Harry.

Narcissa sourit à son neveu. "Je suis heureuse d'entendre cela, vous avez été assez malade ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Nous avons finalement dû glisser une potion de sommeil sans rêve à votre parrain" Narcissa eut un petit rire. "Quand Sirius est fatigué, il est encore plus immature et une douleur dans le ... Eh bien, je suis sûr que vous savez ce que je veux dire."

Harry sourit à la mère de Draco. Même si sa vision était limitée, il pouvait voir combien elle était magnifique. "Où suis-je?" Chuchota-t-il.

Narcissa regarda autour de la chambre. "Dans votre chambre au Square Grimmaurd, que Sirius et Remus ont fait pour vous depuis le procès."

"Je-je possède ma propre chambre?" Demanda Harry émerveillé. Il n'avait jamais eu sa propre chambre avant.

Narcissa essuya une larme de son œil avant qu'Harry ne puisse la voir. "Vous feriez mieux de vous habituer à elle, vos parrains ont prévus de vous gâter." Quel genre de monstre ne donnait pas une chambre à un enfant?

Harry secoua la tête. "Non, il n'a pas à le faire. Je suis juste heureux d'être ici, avec lui."

"Sirius a plus d'argent qu'il lui faudrait à dix vies pour ne plus en avoir. En le laissant vous gâter, vous le rendrait très heureux." Narcissa agita sa baguette sur son patient pour faire un scanner. "Les potions de Severus ont accompli des miracle sur vous. Vous étiez à la porte de la mort quand Sirius vous a sauvé, et il a fallu à Severus et moi plus de huit heures pour vous guérir. Si vous pensez que vous pouvez vous levez, je vais vous laisser prendre une douche rapide. Juste cinq minutes, il ne faudrait pas que vous vous évanouissiez ".

Harry sourit et prit la main offerte. Pour une femme délicate, elle était très forte. Elle fut capable de l'aider et de le mener à la salle de bains. Il fut soulagé quand elle le quitta à la porte avec une serviette et des vêtements de rechanges. Il fut en mesure de prendre une douche, de mettre une robe puis de marcher avant de se recoucher.

"Vous avez l'air beaucoup mieux, Harry." dit Narcissa.

"Je suis sûr, je sens mieux aussi." dit doucement Harry.

Narcissa rit de son neveu. "Je vais vous faire une soupe. Etes-vous d'accord ?"

L'estomac d'Harry grogna quand elle mentionna la nourriture. Il n'avait pas eu de vraie nourriture depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard. "Je veux bien, merci."

Narcissa voulait désespérément donner un câlin à son neveu, mais elle ne voulait pas lui faire peur ... plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. "Je serai de retour dans cinq minutes. Restez au lit! Ordonna-t-elle.

Harry reposait dans son lit et essayait de donner un sens à tout ce qu'il se passait. Que faisait Narcissa Malefoy au square Grimmaurd ? Il savait qu'elle était la cousine de Sirius, mais elle était aussi un Mangemort. Pourquoi aurait-elle travaillé si dur pour le sauver et pourquoi était-elle si gentille ? Pendant un bref moment, la jalousie envahit Harry, il était jaloux de Draco d'avoir une mère aimante et si attentionnée contrairement à lui avec les Dursleys.

Harry fut choqué de ses pensées, quand une main lui toucha l'épaule. Il poussa un cri, sursauta et couvrit son visage de ses bras.

"Oh chiot, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer." dit Sirius tristement. Il avait dégagé sa gorge plusieurs fois, mais Harry était si profondément dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'entendait pas.

Harry baissa les bras et se jeta sur son parrain, en pleurs. Il ne voulait pas jamais laisser partir Sirius. Sirius le faisait se sentir en sécurité et voulu.

L'adulte tapota doucement le dos d'Harry, conscient des contusions et des marques de fouet. "Tout va bien je te le promets. Je t'ai et je ne laisserai plus jamais quelqu'un te blesser."

Harry se cramponna à son parrain, et cria plus fort. Il pleurait si fort qu'il pouvait à peine respirer.

"Là, chut." Sirius tourna la tête pour voir Severus tenant une potion calmante. Il fallut le câliner mais Sirius fut finalement en mesure de faire avaler la potion à son filleul.

Sirius essaya de pousser doucement Harry dos contre le lit pour qu'il puisse lui parler, mais Harry resserra son emprise. "Harry, peux-tu me laisser pendant quelques minutes afin que nous puissions parler ?" Sirius détestait le fait d'avoir une conversation sérieuse si tôt après le réveil de son chiot, mais ils étaient à court de temps. Harry obtiendra son héritage à minuit, la nuit suivante.

À contrecœur Harry se redressa, mais il n'avait pas lâché le bras de son parrain. Il sentait qu'il se noierait sans ce bras. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si désespéré que Sirius le touche, mais il ne pouvait pas se contrôler.

Sirius leva un sourcil et regarda Severus. Il était sûr que l'homme n'avait pas manqué les signes du comportement de soumis du jeune homme. Il espérait vraiment qu'Harry n'aura pas un héritage de créature soumise. Être un soumis allait rajouter un niveau de complications tout à fait différente sur toutes celles qu'ils avaient actuellement à traiter.

Harry roula sur le côté et piégea son parrain dans ses bras pour passer son bras autour de sa poitrine. Souriant, Harry cligna des yeux d'un air penaud à son parrain.

Sirius sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de son filleul avec son autre main. "Chiot, sais-tu ce que sera demain ?"

Harry réfléchit un moment et haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais même pas quel jour on est." dit Harry doucement.

Sirius jura dans sa barbe inexistante, une fois qu'il aura mis Harry en sécurité il ira tuer le batard graisseux "Eh bien, demain est ton seizième anniversaire."

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent de choc, il ne pouvait croire que l'été était presque terminé. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se termine, il ne voulait pas retourner à Poudlard. Il voulait… non, il avait besoin de rester avec Sirius. Harry essuya rapidement quelques larmes traîtresses.

"Pourquoi pleures-tu?" demanda doucement Sirius.

"Donc tu veux me laisser?" marmonna Harry, accroché au bras de Sirius.

Sirius sourit à la soumission d'Harry. Il se demanda quelle créature il allait devenir pour qu'il y ait déjà des signes de soumission. "Je suis heureux que tu ais dis cela chiot, parce que je ne veux pas que tu partes. Nous avons pensé, si tu acceptes, de laisser le monde magique et de commencer une nouvelle vie. Une vie où tu n'aurais pas besoin de t'inquiéter à propos d'être célèbre ou de la guerre ".

Harry ne pouvait pas croire qu'il pourrait enfin être en mesure de partir. Tant de fois il a pensé à fuir, ou tout simplement mettre fin à tout cela.

Harry était si profondément dans ses pensées qu'il rata le regard choqué sur le visage habituellement imperturbable du professeur de potions. Severus avait suivi les pensées de Harry, et il fut choqué qu'Harry ai envisagé de se suicider. Honnêtement, avec la vie qu'il avait vécue, il aurait aussi probablement pensé ainsi.

Sirius regarda vers Severus quand il entendit l'homme inhaler en état de choc. Il hocha la tête quand Severus articula «plus tard».

"Je serais ravi de partir, s'il vous plaît. Et pour Voldemort et la prophétie? DD-Dumbledore dit que je devais être celui qui le tuerait.

Sirius plissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas manqué le bégaiement sur le nom de Dumbledore. "Chiot, pourquoi as-tu du mal à dire le nom du directeur?"

"Je-je ne peux pas." bégaya Harry. L'enfant baissa des yeux et regarda le bras de son parrain serré contre sa poitrine.

Sirius mis son doigt sous le menton de Harry et leva son visage vers le haut. "Dit-moi, chiot." ordonna Sirius.

Harry ouvrit et ferma la bouche à quelques reprises, puis pris une profonde respiration, il hocha la tête vers son parrain. "Mon premier jour à Poudlard n'était pas la première fois que je voyais DD-Dumbledore." murmura Harry doucement. "Je l'ai vu tous les jours de mon anniversaire aussi loin que je me souvienne. Bien sûr, il ne sait pas que je me souviens."

Ni Sirius ni Severus ne ratèrent le frisson qui parcourut le corps d'Harry. "Chaque année était-la même. Il venait et ma tante et mon oncle était assis à la table pour lui offrir un peu de thé. Quand ils buvaient le thé, il demandait à ma tante et à mon oncle à propos de moi et de mes châtiments. Il voulait être sûr qu'ils me discipliner à ses normes. Puis il leur remettait un grand sac rempli d'argent et leur disait de «poursuivre ce bon travail.» Il venait et m'emmener alors dans le salon ... " Harry cessa de parler et baissa la tête, en la secouant. Il était tellement en colère, il ne voulait pas que son parrain ait honte de lui et le trouve dégoûtant.

Sirius commençait vraiment à avoir peur. Quel que soit que ce vieux salaud ai fait, il avait vraiment bouleversé son chiot. "Hey chiot, tu peux nous le dire."

"DD-D ..." gémit Harry quand il ne put prononcer le nom. "Il me faisait enlever mes vêtements et puis il inspectait mon corps. Il commençait par ma tête puis il continuait son chemin vers le bas, la vérification de chaque morceau de chair, chaque crevasse."

Le cœur de Sirius battait fort dans sa poitrine, par l'enfer, qu'est-ce que ce pervers malades avait fait à son filleul ? Aussi loin qu'Harry pouvait se souvenir. Il avait était soumis à nu, debout en face de Dumbledore quand il était juste un petit garçon. "Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi?

"Il, il était à la recherche de quelque chose." Harry baissa la tête, il ne voulait pas vraiment en dire plus.

"Harry, termine s'il te plaît." demanda Severus. "Il cherchait quelque chose ? "

Harry regarda son professeur. "Une marque, il était à la recherche d'une marque. Il me parlait, me poser des questions, me disait que j'étais un bon garçon. Quand il avait fini, il me donnait un bonbon et il ne voulait pas partir avant que je ne le mette dans ma bouche. Dès son dos tourné, je le recrachais. Il y avait quelque chose qui avais toujours mauvais goût. "

Severus pâlit et s'effondra au pied du lit du jeune homme. Il pinça l'arrête de son nez. "Chaque mois de Juillet, ces quinze dernières années, Albus me demandais de préparer une potion d'oubli."

"Qu'est-ce que cela fait ?" Sirius avait une assez bonne idée de l'objectif mais il avait besoin d'une confirmation.

"La potion fera que la personne oublie tout ce qui est arrivé 24 heures avant de prendre la potion. Albus doit avoir mélangé les bonbons avec elle. Puisque qu'Harry les crachait dès qu'il partais, il n'a jamais perdu ses souvenirs." déclara Severus choqué.

Sirius ferma les yeux et prit quelques respirations profondes, en essayant de contrôler sa colère. "Harry, sais-tu quel marque il cherchait ?"

Inconsciemment, Harry porta sa main gauche vers le haut et frotta son cou juste derrière son oreille gauche. "Il ait apparu juste avant minuit à mon treizième anniversaire. Ça a commencé comme une démangeaison intense, mais ensuite ça a commencé à brûler. J'ai trouvé un morceau de miroir brisé que Dudley avait laissé dans la chambre et ainsi j'ai pu le voir."

Harry ferma les yeux et posa sa main sur la tache sur son cou, il frotta. Il y eu une lueur puis un miroitement, en ouvrant les yeux, Harry retira sa main.

Sirius eut le souffle coupé quand il a vu la marque sur son chiot. Elle était de la taille d'un galion et placé juste derrière et en dessous de son oreille gauche. "Severus, est-ce que tu penses comme moi ?" demanda Sirius choqué.

"La marque de Hallows" haleta Narcissa. Elle se tenait debout juste à l'intérieur de la porte avec un plateau de nourriture. Aucun des hommes ne l'avait remarqué, mais elle avait été là pour la plupart de l'histoire d'Harry.

"Vous savez ce que c'est ?" demanda un Harry méfiants. Il ne savait pas si elle était sans danger pour autant que les gens connaissent cette marque. Ça doit être quelque chose d'important pour que Dumbledore ait l'air si obsédé par elle depuis qu'il était bébé.

Narcissa alla répondre à son neveu mais Sirius se racla rapidement la gorge. "Comment as-tu pu lui cacher?" Sirius ne voulait pas parler à Harry des Reliques de la Mort, du moins pas encore. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à ce sujet et de s'entretenir avec Tom, quel que soit ce fut, c'était grave.

"J'ai eu peur après son apparition, je savais que c'était la marque qu'il recherchait. J'ai commencé à paniquer et souhaité qu'elle disparaisse. Quand je les touché, ma main se mis à se réchauffé et elle disparut. Le lendemain où il m'a revu, il n'a jamais rien vu ou soupçonné." Harry baissa la tête et se rapprocha de son parrain. Les trois adultes échangèrent un regard.

"Chiot, quelque chose d'autre te dérange?" demanda Sirius.

Harry garda la tête baissée, refusant de regarder quelqu'un. "Ces dernières années, ses inspections sont devenus différentes." murmura Harry. "Il prenait plus longtemps et restait plus dans certaines zones. Son regard, ses yeux aussi, il avait l'air ... Je ne sais pas comment le décrire." Harry se rapprocha de Sirius, il était presque sur les genoux de son parrain. "Il ressemblait à Ron lors de la fête de bienvenue pour notre premier jour à Poudlard." Murmura Harry si doucement qu'ils pouvaient à peine l'entendre. "Il a également commencé à dire que je suis un bon et joli garçon."

Sirius maudit le vieux fou et enlaça fermement son filleul. Il pouvait sentir les tremblements de son chiot. Levant les yeux, il vit les regards choqués et dégoûtés sur les visages de Narcissa et Severus.

Sirius berça son filleul jusqu'à ce que ses tremblement se calme. "Chiot, Narcissa t'a amené une délicieuse soupe et du pain chaud et beurré. Malheureusement, pour toi, tu dois prendre en premier les potions dégoûtantes de notre vieux professeur de potions.

Riant, Harry se redressa et renifla l'air. Il gémit quand il attrapa le parfum de la soupe savoureuse.

Sirius rit en regardant son chiot renifler l'air. Oui, il semblait qu'Harry allait certainement entrer dans un héritage de créature.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour finir le repas. Il mangeait un peu maladroitement mais il refusa l'aide de son parrain. Enfin le ventre plein, Harry se posa sur le lit, en bâillant.

"Harry, je sais que tu les détestes, mais peux-tu s'il te plaît prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêve pour moi? Demain est le jour de ton seizième anniversaire, ce qui signifie que tu entreras dans ton héritage. Tu dois être bien reposé et fort pour ce jour." plaida Sirius.

Harry ne voulait vraiment pas prendre la potion, mais ne voulant pas le contrarier, il accepta la potion, souriant à son parrain, il l'avala d'une traite. Puis, trente secondes plus tard, il était profondément endormi.

Sirius regarda son filleul dormir pendant quelques minutes de plus. Enfin, récupérant sa main, Sirius se tourna vers les deux autres personnes présentes dans la chambre. "Nous avons besoin d'une réunion d'urgence avec Tom…. Maintenant !"


	3. héritage

Je ne possède ni Harry Potter ni Twilight et je ne suis que l' amble traductrice de **misteeirene.**

Je remercie ma bêta, Elrika qui a corrigé ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture et au revoir !

Tom Elvis Jedusor, plus connu sous le pseudonyme de Lord Voldemort, sortit de sa pensine, pâle et tremblant. Saisissant le coin de son bureau, il se raidit contre elle, puis tomba dans son fauteuil en cuir.

Tom Jedusor ne ressemblait plus à un serpent comme il l'avait était il y a deux mois. Il se tenait maintenant debout avec son 1m98 impressionnant, il était musclé et avait des cheveux noirs ondulés jusqu'au épaules et des yeux pourpres. Il était un homme très beau et très intimidant, qui avait l'air d'être dans la quarantaine.

"Il sait." Dit Tom à bout de souffle.

"Mon Seigneur ?" demanda Severus.

"Dumbledore, il sait qu'Harry est mon petit-fils." Tom commença à arpenter la pièce. Dans sa colère et dans sa peur, il perdit le contrôle de sa magie et elle commença à s'agiter sauvagement autour de lui.

"Pourquoi pensez-vous vous cela ?" demanda Sirius. Il espérait que Tom pourrait expliquer la marque des reliques de la mort sur le cou de son filleul.

"Il était à la recherche de la marque. Si il ne savait pas qui était vraiment Harry, il ne l'aurait jamais recherché sur lui." Tom s'arrêta pour regarder par la fenêtre. Il était plus urgent maintenant qu'ils envoient son petit-fils aussi loin que possible.

"Pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît, m'expliquer ce qu'est la marque ?" demanda Lucius. "Je connais le conte des trois frères et des reliques de la mort, mais qu'est que cela a à voir avec Harry, et pourquoi la marque a-t-elle chauffé ? "

Tom se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque et y retira un des livres, Les Contes de Beedle le Barde. En feuilletant les pages, il s'arrêta et retourna le livre de sorte que tout le monde puisse le voir. La réunion d'urgence était composée de Tom, Sirius, Severus, Lucius, Draco et Narcissa. Normalement Remus aurait aussi était impliqué, mais il était resté au Square Grimmaurd pour garder un œil sur Harry.

"Comme vous le savez ceci est la marque des Reliques de la Mort." Tom traça une première ligne verticale. "Cette ligne représente la Baguette de Sureau, la baguette la plus puissante jamais créé." Puis Tom dessina un cercle. "La Pierre de Résurrection." Enfin, il fit un triangle. "La cape d'invisibilité. La légende raconte que quiconque possède les trois éléments devient le maître de la mort. Antioche, Cadmus et Ignotus Peverell étaient les trois frères qui ont survécu à la mort et ont été récompensés avec les Reliques. Peu le savent, mais je suis un descendant de Cadmus Peverell ".

Tom ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une boîte verrouillé par magie. La boîte était d'une couleur rouge profonde et avait des symboles celtiques complexes sculptés dessus. Agitant sa baguette, il ouvrit la boîte et en sortit une bague. "Ceci est la Pierre de Résurrection, elle est transmise dans ma famille depuis des générations." Tout le monde se pencha en avant pour pouvoir avoir un bon aperçu de l'artefact légendaire.

"Je ne peux pas croire que l'histoire soit vraie." dit Sirius avec scepticisme.

Tom rit. "Eh bien, c'est là que ça devient vraiment intéressant. Ignotus Peverell, qui a demandé la Cape d'Invisibilité, qui a donné le manteau à son fils, qui l'a ensuite transmis à son propre fils. Cela a continué pendant des générations jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse dans les mains de, James Potter. "

La bouche de Sirius tomba sous le choc. Le manteau, le manteau que les Maraudeurs utilisé pour effectuer toutes leurs farces à Poudlard, était la Cape d'Invisibilité ? James possédait l'une des légendaires reliques ?

"Alors Harry est liée aux trois frères par sa mère et par son père. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? Pourquoi as-t-il le symbole des reliques dans son cou?" demanda Draco.

Tom siégea pendant quelques instants, à ne rien regarder, perdu dans ses pensées.

"Je ne sais pas, mais de toute évidence Dumbledore le savait. Grindewald était obsédé par les Reliques, et Dumbledore était obsédé par Grindewald. Il étudiait beaucoup les Reliques, avec l'aide de Dumbledore qui était amoureux de Grindewald, mais ce dernier n'a jamais retourné ses sentiments. Dumbledore n'était pas aussi puissant que lui, et c'est pourquoi il lui tourna le dos, Dumbledore stupéfait, lui a ensuite pris la gloire pour avoir vaincu le plus grand Seigneur des Ténèbres. Grindewald avait confiance en celui-ci et ne pensait pas qu'il puisse le trahir. "

"Si Dumbledore aimait Grindewald, pourquoi l'aurait-il envoyé à Nurmengard ?" demanda Narcissa abasourdie. Elle ne pouvait pas croire tout ce qu'elle entendait sur le grand Albus Dumbledore.

Tom baissa la tête en gloussant. "Il semble que Dumbledore en a eu marre d'attendre que Grindewald retourne ses sentiments. La nuit avant la trahison de Dumbledore, ce dernier se glissa dans le lit de son amour, nu et tenta de le séduire. " Tom rit quand tout le monde gémit de dégoût. "Grindewald le renversa et lui mis un coup de pied pour sortir l'indésirable de sa chambre et lui fit savoir qu'il ne lui retournerait jamais ses sentiments, et d'arrêter d'essayer. Vingt-quatre heures plus tard, Grindewald était assis dans une cellule de Nurmengard."

"Comment savez-vous tout cela ?" demanda Lucius. Il essayait désespérément de retirer l'image d'un Dumbledore nu de sa tête.

"Au cours de mes voyages, j'ai visité Grindewald à Nurmengard et il était plus que disposé à parler de Dumbledore." Tom se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. "Le vieux fou n'ai peut-être pas aussi puissant que Grindewald ou moi-même, mais il est intelligent et manipulateur. Il n'a pas peur d'utiliser des tactiques sournoises pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, et il a l'amour et le respect du monde des sorciers. Il est très dangereux ".

Tom se tourna vers Sirius. "Vous devez faire en sorte qu'Harry parte d'ici tout de suite après son héritage. Je ne veux pas dire le lendemain, je veux dire quelques minutes après l'héritage complété. Harry sera probablement inconscient, de sorte que le déplacement ne devrait pas l'affecter. Dumbledore essayera désespérément d'inspecter Harry pour la marque. C'est son seizième anniversaire, soit le plus puissant de tous, il attendait que la marque apparaisse. Il voudra aussi savoir si Harry aura eu un héritage de créature. Si vous suspectez tous Harry d'être un soumis, il en est de même pour Dumbledore. De plus les mâles soumis sont rares et très puissants. Il est dit que les grands sorciers de tous les temps sont nés d'une soumission masculine. Dumbledore voudra la puissance et la gloire qui vient en réclamant un mâle soumis. "

Tom allait avoir des cauchemars au sujet Dumbledore forçant son petit-fils innocent à se déshabiller et ensuite à rester là pendant que ses vieilles mains ridées le touchées, et inspectées son jeune corps. Il avait besoin de débarrasser le monde de ce malade pervers.

Sirius avala la boule dans sa gorge. La pensée de son doux chiot dans les mains de ce vieil homme dégoûtant le rendait physiquement malade. "J'ai déjà contacté un cousin éloigné de la famille en Amérique. Il n'est pas un sorcier, mais il a les gènes de changeur **.** Son fils et quelques autres membres de la meute sont des changeurs, et non des loups garous. Il nous a offert une petite maison à la réserve jusqu'à ce que notre propre maison soit construite. Il est dans une zone très éloignée et isolée de Forks au Washington ".

Tom hocha la tête. "Excellent, assurez-vous que vous êtes prêt à partir immédiatement après son héritage." Il tourna son attention vers le plus jeune Malfoy. "J'ai cru comprendre que tu souhaitais accompagner mon petit-fils en Amérique?"

"Oui mon Seigneur." répondit Draco d'une voix forte et imposante.

Tom sourit au jeune Veela qui essayait de l'impressionner. "Tu seras la garde personnelle de mon petit-fils. Où il va, tu iras. Tu comprends ?"

"Parfaitement mon Seigneur. Je ne laisserais rien arriver à Harry." dit fièrement Draco.

Tom perça Draco de ses yeux rouges sang. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et se pencha en arrière. "Vous devrez changer vos noms. "

Sirius hocha la tête. "Je pensais déjà garder le nom de Black puisque mon cousin et sa famille sont des Blacks, mais nous allons changer nos prénoms. "

"Je vais commencer à rechercher les Reliques et voir ce que je peux trouver sur le symbole. Envoyez un elfe après l'héritage d'Harry pour me faire savoir comment ça s'est passé. J'entrerai en contact avec vous si je trouve quelque chose. Si vous avez besoin moi, utilisez le miroir. " ordonna Tom. Tous avaient un miroir à double sens pour communiquer avec Voldemort.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Sirius trébucha dans la cuisine au Square Grimmaurd en frottant ses yeux fatigués. La rencontre avec Tom avait duré jusqu'aux premières heures de la journée et il était maintenant huit heures, il avait eu très peu de sommeil. Son esprit continuait à rejouer tout ce qu'il a appris à propos de Dumbledore et des Reliques. Il était terrifié pour son filleul.

Sirius se figea et haussa les sourcils à la vue en face de lui. Remus était assis à la table avec son petit filleul pressé contre son côté et le bras du loup garou serré dans ses bras. Remus regardait Sirius en tenant sa tasse de thé avec un sourire narquois.

Sirius secoua la tête en gloussant. "Bonjour." aboya-t-il d'une voix joyeuse.

"Siri !" couina Harry. Harry commença à glisser du banc pour pouvoir embrasser Sirius, quand il se statufia en réalisant qu'il allait devoir lâcher le bras de Remus afin de le faire. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il regardait le bras de Remus puis de nouveau vers son parrain. Harry commença à se lamenter, il ne voulait vraiment pas lâcher le bras de Remus, mais il voulait vraiment embrasser son parrain. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout d'un coup il avait absolument besoin d'être en contact avec l'un de ses parrains. La pensée de ne pas les toucher le fit se sentir brûlant, en sueur et fragile. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et plus fort dans sa poitrine, et il eut une respiration difficile.

"Hey, doucement, chiot. Prends une profonde inspiration pour moi et essayes de te détendre." Sirius s'assit à côté de son filleul et commença à lui frotter le dos.

Immédiatement, Harry captura le bras de Sirius avec son bras libre restant. Soupirant, Harry se mit à ronronner de contentement. Il se sentait incroyablement chaud et en sécurité, il avait à sa gauche Sirius et Remus à sa droite. Seulement s'il trouvait comment manger sans les lâcher, alors tout serait parfait.

Sirius et Remus fixèrent la tête d'Harry. Ils étaient tous deux préoccupés par le comportement extrêmement soumis du brun. Comment allait-il être après son héritage ? L'abus et les insécurités du garçon ne devraient sûrement pas aider.

"Hey chiot, tu ronronnes ?" demanda Sirius, souriant à son filleul adoré.

Harry leva les yeux vers son parrain comme si il avait deux têtes. "Bien sûr que non idiot, je suis un garçon, pas un chat." Harry eut un petit rire en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Sirius.

Sirius regarda Remus en grimaçant. "Harry, peux-tu manger plus d'œufs pour moi ? Tu as besoin de protéine supplémentaire, ton héritage va être rude pour toi dans l'état où tu es." demanda Remus.

Harry regarda son assiette d'œufs brouillés avec du fromage, du pain grillé et de pommes de terre sautées avec désir. Il voulait manger, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser aller ses deux parrains. Pas même pour l'odeur délicieuse de la nourriture en face de lui. "Je ne peux pas" marmonna-t-il tristement.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi tu ne peux pas, chiot ?"

Harry regarda tristement dans les yeux gris de Sirius. "Je ne peux pas lâcher un seul de vous deux, s'il vous plaît ne me forçais pas." plaida-t-il désespéré.

Sirius soupira et embrassa son filleul sur la tête. "Ok, chiot nous comprenons. Veux-tu que je te nourrisses ?"

Harry rougit d'un rouge profond et hocha la tête. "Quel est le problème avec moi Siri ? Pourquoi suis-je ainsi ? J'ai essayé d'arrêter, mais je ne peux pas."

Sirius regarda son petit filleul adorable. "Ce n'est pas de ta faute et je crains que ça ne va faire qu'empirer. Harry, nous pensons que tu vas entrer dans un héritage de créature soumise ce soir."

Harry plissa son visage, confus. "Je pensais que les soumis masculins étaient vraiment rare, et ma mère était une né moldu. Je pense que tu as tort Siri, je ne peux pas être une créature." Harry se tourna vers Remus quand il le vit prendre un peu d'œufs pour lui. L'estomac d'Harry grogna alors qu'il attendait sa nourriture.

"Harry, après le petit déjeuner, nous avons beaucoup à discuter et certains sujets seront difficiles." dit Sirius. Il était inquiet de la réaction d'Harry à la découverte de qui est Voldemort.

Harry avala ses œufs et sourit à son parrain. Il n'était pas inquiet du sujet que Sirius voulait aborder. Tant qu'il pourrait garder les bras de ses parrains, tout irait bien.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Harry était assis, regardant tour à tour ses parrains, abasourdi. En fait abasourdi n'était même pas assez fort pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Il venait de découvrir que Voldemort était son grand-père et qu'il ne voulait pas le tuer. Il y avait tellement d'émotions qui le traversaient en ce moment.

Harry commença à ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais il la referma aussitôt, il ne savait pas par où commencer. Non seulement il venait d'apprendre que Voldemort était son grand-père, mais également qu'il avait des tantes, des oncles et un cousin, Draco. Harry se retourna pour qu'il puisse voir son parrain. "Donc nous sommes liés par le sang, non ?"

Sirius sourit à son chiot. "Ouais, Lily était ma cousine."

Harry posa sa tête sur la poitrine de l'animagus. "Maman et papa aimait Voldemort ?" demanda-t-il doucement. "

"Ta maman a appris à aimait son père. Chiot, tes parents sont morts mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ses actions cette nuit-là, lorsqu'il a tué tes parents. Tom t'aime comme il aimait tes parents et tes parents l'aimaient. Après son retour, il n'avait aucun souvenir de vous, il en a eu qu'après qu'il t'est possédé au ministère. " Sirius commença à caressé la tête d'Harry.

Harry resta assis tranquillement pendant quelques minutes. "Je suis tellement confus" dit-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son parrain.

"Je serais inquiet si tu ne l'était pas. Cela fait beaucoup à apprendre en si peu de temps. Il est important que tu comprennes que Voldemort, ton grand-père, ne veux pas de toi dans la guerre ou contre lui. Il t'aime chiot, et est préoccupé par ta sécurité ". Sirius enroula ses bras autour du jeune homme quand il sentit son chiot tremper sa chemise de ses larmes.

Harry renifla et se frotta les yeux. "Draco est mon cousin, et il se soucie de moi ?" Harry avait du mal à le croire. Le blond avait toujours été si méchant avec lui. Il avait toujours fait de son mieux pour l'ignorer, mais il avait toujours été vers lui.

"Je sais que cela est difficile à croire, mais chaque mot est vrai. Draco se soucie beaucoup de toi et étais ici autour de l'horloge après que je t'ai sauvé. Il est venu avec nous et ton cousin, Dudley." Sirius baissa les yeux pour voir que son filleul était à moitié endormi.

Harry serrait la chemise de Sirius dans son poing. "Je veux une famille, et celui qui me plaît."

"Non Harry, tu as une famille qui t'aime. Tu m'as moi et Remus, ton grand-père, tes cousins Draco et Dudley, tes tantes Narcissa, Andromeda, et Bellatrix et tes oncles Lucius et Rabastan. Même grincheux Severus se soucie de toi." Ria Sirius.

Harry gémit et se cramponna fermement à son parrain.

"Chiot, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda Sirius concerné.

"Je n'aime pas ce nom, o-oncle. Comment devrais-je les appeler ?" marmonna Harry.

Sirius prit une profonde inspiration. "Bien sûr que non, tu peux les appeler comme tu veux." Sirius détestait ce mot 'oncle' qui venait tellement bouleverser son chiot.

"Mouais. Je suis heureux mais j'ai besoin de temps." Harry bailla et se recroquevilla davantage sur son parrain. " M-fatigué"

Sirius ria. "Vas dormir, je te suis."

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Harry fut choqué quand il entra dans la cuisine tard la nuit accroché à Sirius. La cuisine était pleine de monde et il y avait des cadeaux, de la nourriture et un gâteau géant déployé sur la table.

"Surprise!" Cria tout le monde à Harry. Toute sa famille était là, sauf son grand-père, Bellatrix et Rabastan. Ces deux derniers se remettent encore de leur séjour à Azkaban, et n'était pas encore complètement sain d'esprit. Tom aurait aimé venir, mais était non seulement pas en sécurité, mais il voulait aussi donner du temps à Harry pour accepter tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Harry donna à chacun un beau sourire. "Une fête d'anniversaire pour moi ! Je n'ai jamais eu d'anniversaire avant."

Dudley baissa la tête de honte. Il ne sera jamais capable de se pardonner pour la façon dont lui et ses parents avaient traité Harry pendant qu'il grandissait. Il détestait ses parents pour l'avoir élever à être un bon punching-ball. La meilleure chose qui ne soit jamais arrivé pour lui était l'attaque des Détraqueurs.

Draco se leva et approcha lentement de son cousin. Il s'arrêta devant lui, et lui tendit la main. "Je suis désolé pour le passé, je voulais juste être une partie de ta vie, même si pour ça je me devais d'être un salaud."

Harry regarda dans les yeux intenses de Draco. Baissant sa main pour qu'il puisse agripper celle de Sirius, il se pencha pour étreindre Draco. Harry rougit à ses actions, mais il ne pouvait pas se retenir. Comme avec Sirius et Remus, il se sentait en sécurité et protégé avec Draco.

"Pourquoi suis-je si câlin avec vous ?" demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

Sirius rit au regard choqué et plein d'adoration de Draco. "Draco est un Veela dominant et ton cousin. Mon sentiment est qu'il te fait te sentir en sécurité."

Harry soupira et hocha la tête. Cette attitude soumise commençait à devenir très inconfortable. "M-désolé" dit Harry dans le cou de Draco.

Draco rit et étreint son cousin en retour. "Ne le sois pas, je t'aime. Chaque fois que tu as besoin d'un câlin, ou le besoin de te sentir en sécurité, viens me trouver."

Harry eu un grand premier et seizième anniversaire. Son réel anniversaire ne sera que le lendemain, mais ils seraient alors à des milliers de km de là. Il était un peu gêné de son besoin de se cramponner à ses parents dominants, mais ils lui avaient assuré qu'ils comprenaient et qu'il ne les dérangeait pas. A un moment il fut même blotti contre Lucius, Harry était fasciné par les cheveux blonds soyeux et dû même s'asseoir sur ses mains pour éviter de les toucher.

Harry avait eu beaucoup de merveilleux cadeaux. Il avait obtenu une nouvelle garde-robe à la fois moldu et sorcière par Narcissa et Lucius, Draco lui a donné le plus récent balai de course sur le marché, Dudley lui avait offert un i-Phone, Severus lui avait donné une belle pochette en cuir entièrement équipée avec des potions de guérison (en soulignant qu'il aurait probablement besoin de l'utiliser avant la fin de l'été), et Sirius et Remus des bottes en peau de dragon et manteau de la même matière. Il y avait aussi d'autres cadeaux de ses autres parents, y compris un miroir de communication de son grand-père. Et une note ci-jointe disant : quand tu seras prêt.

Harry passait une merveilleuse soirée, jusqu'à l'arrivé d'un hibou présenté avec une beuglante de Dumbledore. Sirius grogna quand il se posa devant lui.

"Je suis très déçu de vous, Sirius. Moi-même et les amis d'Harry avons essayé d'entrer en contact avec lui. Vous ne devriez pas l'enlevait de sa tante aimante et de son oncle. Il y aura une fête organisé pour Harry au Terrier et vous devrez l'amener. Je ne vous demande pas d'apporter Harry, je vous l'ordonne. Après la fête, je ramènerai personnellement Harry à la maison de sa tante et de son oncle. Je vous verrai donc demain à 6h les garçons " La voix de Dumbledore avait retentit assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Sirius jeta sa tête en arrière tellement il riait. Il dégrisa, quand il repéra son filleul recroquevillé sur les genoux de Severus, la tête à l'intérieur de sa robe. Severus avait les yeux écarquillés, en regardant la tête cachée dans sa robe. Harry était assis avec Draco jusqu'à ce que la voix de Dumbledore ait finie de s'exprimer, le garçon, effrayé, avait ensuite volé de la chaise directement jusqu'à ses genoux.

Sirius se leva au secours de Severus. "Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, chiot. Il n'y a rien que Dumbledore puisse faire, nous serons partis depuis longtemps au moment où il viendra. Il n'y a aucune façon pour qu'il puisse nous trouver en Amérique. Severus sera ici pour l'espionner et Lucius saura ce qui se passe au ministère. Demain matin, tu te réveilleras pour une nouvelle vie ".

Harry renifla et sorti la tête de la robe. Il grimaça quand il vit sur qui il était recroquevillé. "Je-je suis désolé professeur. Mon instinct m'avait dit de courir vers vous."

Severus soupira et tapota maladroitement la tête du futur soumis. "Ça va Potter, c'est ok, j'étais le plus proche et le plus fort dominant au moment où tu as eu peur. Tes instincts t'ont dit de chercher la sécurité auprès de moi." Severus essaya de ne pas gonfler la poitrine de fierté du fait que le soumis l'ai vu comme plus puissant que Lucius. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il aimait avoir Harry sur ses genoux. Il commençait à penser à Harry comme à un petit neveu gênant.

Harry donna à Severus un sourire timide. "Merci. "

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Harry était assis sur le bord de son lit en secouant la jambe nerveusement. Dix minutes de plus et il sera minuit et il obtiendra son héritage de créature. Sirius l'avait averti que cela sera très douloureux.

"Essayes de te détendre, chiot. Je sais que tu as peur, mais il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour l'arrêter. Nous ne pouvons pas intervenir lors d'un héritage, mais nous serons là pour toi. Dès que ce sera fini, nous prendrons un portoloin pour la réserve Quileute." Sirius était assis en face d'Harry et essayait de le calmer. Séverus, Narcissa, Draco, Dudley et Lucius étaient également dans la salle. Ils ne pouvaient pas aider Harry, mais ils étaient tous anxieux et inquiets et voulaient le soutenir.

"Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que je serai ? " Demanda Harry.

"Il y a tellement de différents types de créatures dans ta lignée qui il est difficile de le prévoir." dit Narcissa. "Je suis sûr que quoi que tu sois, tu seras adorable."

Harry rougit et baissa la tête. Grimaçant, il porta sa main à sa tête et commença à la frotté. "Ma tête me fait mal tout d'un coup, et il fait si chaud ici." Harry commença à gémir, cela devais être son héritage. Harry se mit à paniquer et son cœur battit fort dans sa poitrine.

Sirius se leva et s'éloigna de son filleul. La magie du jeune homme commença à fouetter sauvagement autour de lui. "Ne le combats pas, chiot. Acceptes simplement ce qui se passe." Sirius se sentait tellement impuissant de ne pas pouvoir aider son chiot. S'il pouvait, il prendrait sa douleur et sa peur en lui.

Harry se décontracta sur le lit et se recroquevilla en boule. Il essaya de faire ce que son parrain lui disait, mais la douleur devenait de plus en plus intense. Harry garda les yeux bien fermés et tenta de bloquer la douleur. Il sentait comme un couteau planté dans le bas de son dos et avait l'impression que sa tête était fendue.

Tout le monde fini par se replier dans le couloir. La magie d'Harry était si intense qu'il était presque impossible de respirer dans la même pièce que lui. Ils grincèrent des dents quand Harry se mit à crier et à être prit de convulsions sur le lit. Le sang pouvait être vu entrain de suinter des côtés de la tête, des mains et du dos d'Harry.

"Sa magie n'est en rien comparable à ce que j'ai pu ressentir avant." murmura Lucius.

Remus hocha la tête. Moony gémissait en essayant de se libérer. Il n'aimait pas voir son chiot souffrir autant.

Le vent se déchaîna, frappant les objets et claquant les fenêtres. Severus jeta rapidement un bouclier pour empêcher la magie de détruire plus la salle. Harry hurlait toujours à pleins poumons et se débattait sur le lit.

"Qu'est-ce qui sort de sa tête?" demanda Dudley. Il ne pouvait pas croire que les sorciers pouvaient devenir des si différentes créatures. La tante d'Harry lui avait acheté plus tôt, quelques livres sur les différents types de créatures magiques. Il voulait être en mesure d'aider son cousin à s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie. Il avait eu peur quand il avait lu comment les créatures dominantes devenaient folles en essayant de réclamer une soumise, particulièrement un puissant, un rare, ou un soumis masculin. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait gagner contre les sorciers et les créatures, mais il s'améliorera, pour protéger son petit cousin.

"Il semble que ceux sont des oreilles, une de chaque côté." dit Draco. Il était difficile de le dire à cette distance, car il y avait beaucoup de sang dans les cheveux du brun. Les nouvelles oreilles étaient aussi humides que sanglante.

Harry roula sur le ventre et mit ses genoux sous lui. Jetant ses mains vers le haut, il les abattit violemment sur le matelas et les ratissa vers le bas, déchiquetant le matelas et laissant des traînées de sang.

"Merde, il doit avoir des griffes acérées." marmonna Sirius.

Dudley couvrit ses oreilles et ferma les yeux quand les cris de son cousin devinrent incroyablement forts. Il trébucha en arrière et percuta le mur quand les cris se transformèrent en un hurlement plus bestial. Il allait tourner de l'œil quand une main ferme atterrit sur son épaule. Ouvrant les yeux, il repéra l'un des parrains d'Harry, Remus, le regardant avec inquiétude.

"Ce sera bientôt fini, et alors nous pourrons l'aider." Remus se sentait mal pour le jeune homme. C'était horrible pour un moldu d'assister à une personne se transformant en créature.

La chambre commença à être si brillante qu'ils ne pouvaient plus voir Harry. La lumière était si intense qu'ils devaient se protéger les yeux ou détourner le regard. Un dernier long cri fut entendu, puis tout fut calme. La lumière s'estompa assez pour pouvoir voir le petit corps d'Harry, toujours sur le lit. Dès que la magie fut assez basse, ils se précipitèrent dans la chambre pour vérifier comment allait le petit soumis.

"Il ne fait aucun doute que c'est un soumis." dit Lucius, en reniflant l'air. Il n'avait jamais senti un mâle soumis ayant l'odeur d'Harry, elle était si enivrante. Si il n'était pas déjà accouplés et lié à une soumise par le sang, ce serait un moment difficile. Il regarda Severus avec inquiétude. Il était le seul dominant ici qui n'était pas en couplé ou lié à Harry. Draco ne pouvait pas sentir l'attraction ou être tentés par l'odeur d'Harry car ils étaient cousins.

Severus eut le souffle coupé et ses mains tremblèrent. Harry sentait la plus douce ambroisie. La créature lui criait de réclamer le fraîchement soumis. Severus ferma les yeux et renforça ses boucliers d'Occlumencie.

Lucius vit son meilleur ami qui luttait et rapidement il masqua l'odeur du soumis. "Il est ok maintenant, Severus." Dit-t-il en venant se tenir au côté de Severus.

Severus secoua la tête. "Je ne m'y attendais pas." dit-t-il. "Je savais que le parfum d'un soumis était le plus fort, mais je pensais que je serais capable de le gérer. Je ne sais pas ce que je aurais fait si tu n'avais pas effacé la chambre de son parfum."

"Ne culpabilises pas pour ça. Son odeur est très forte, même pour moi. Espérons qu'il apprenne à la contrôler et vite. Il va vivre beaucoup de danger." dit Lucius.

"Ne sera-t-il pas dangereux pour Harry d'être dans une réserve pleine de loups Alpha ?" demanda Dudley concerné.

"Ces loups sont destinés à leurs compagnons, ou empreintes. Ils ne sont attirés par personne, sauf leur compagnon. Ils seront en mesure de reconnaître Harry comme un soumis déconnecté et seront très protecteur envers lui", expliqua Remus.

Chacun d'entre eux se tenaient autour du lit ensanglanté et mutilé, les yeux fixés sur Harry. Il avait gardé sa petite taille d'environ 1m 60 et était encore très petit et délicat. Ses cheveux corbeau avait poussé jusqu'au niveau de sa taille et n'essayait plus d'aller dans toutes les directions. Il avait deux oreilles sanglantes et floues au-dessus de sa tête où ses oreilles humaines devraient être. Cela était difficile à dire à cause du sang, mais les oreilles semblaient être noires et bordées de blanc. Les doigts d'Harry avaient de petites griffes, très pointus qui sortait d'eux. Les griffes faisaient environ 2,5cm du bout de ses doigts. Au-dessus de son coccyx sortait une longue queue noire, mouchetée de poils blancs, et qui allait juste en dessous des genoux.

"Merlin, serait-il un Neko ?" haleta Lucius.

Sirius était bouche bée. Il n'y avait pas eu d'héritage Neko depuis plus de cent ans. Les Nekos étaient pour la plupart soumis et avaient besoin d'un fort dominant pour les protéger. Même si ils étaient plus puissants que ce dernier, ils étaient réticents à utiliser leur pouvoir. Les Nekos avaient un caractère très soumis et préféreraient les câlins aux combats. Un grand nombre de Neko avait été forcés de coopérer avec de puissants dominants abusifs. Les Nekos ont un fort désir de rendre leurs camarades, et tout le monde heureux et faire ce qu'on lui ordonne, même si ils n'aiment pas ou ne sont d'accord avec ce qui leur a été ordonné. Un grand nombre de Nekos avait été tués après ils aient été pris comme moyen de défense pour leur dominant. Les Nekos était les soumis les plus recherchés et donc les plus souhaités.

"Les choses se sont encore plus compliqué." marmonna Sirius.

"En effet." convenu Severus.


	4. rencontre

Je ne possède ni Harry Potter ni Twilight et je ne suis que l'amble traductrice de misteeirene.

Je remercie ma bêta, Elrika qui a corrigé ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture et au revoir !

"Que faire si ils sont un danger pour la tribu ?" grogna Paul. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de loger des sorciers maléfiques.

"Ils sont de la famille et je ne vais pas les rejeter." Billy Black fixa le jeune loup. "Ils ont besoin d'aide."

"Paul, ils ont hérité d'un nouveau mâle soumis. Nous allons soigner et protéger le garçon. Il va être en grand danger et il est de notre devoir de dominants de l'aider jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve et s'accouple avec son dominant." ordonna Sam.

Paul soupira. "Je comprends cela et je souhaite protéger le soumis. Je suis juste inquiet pour la sécurité de la tribu. Nous avons déjà ces maudits sangsues vivant à côté."

Paul avait effectivement hâte de rencontrer un soumis de sexe masculin, ils étaient incroyablement rare et puissant.

" Papa a quelques joli histoires sur son cousin Sirius. En outre, son compagnon est un loup-garou, un vrai loup garou, pas un changeur." dit Jacob. Son père n'avait pas vu son cousin Sirius depuis leurs douze ans, mais ils étaient assez proches et ils avaient grandi ensemble. Sirius passait quelques semaines à la réserve chaque été. Il ne pouvait pas non plus attendre de rencontrer un véritable loup-garou et de voir la magie en action.

"Ancien, pensez-vous qu'il viendra courir avec nous à la pleine lune ?" demanda Seth excité. Il n'avait jamais imaginé l'existence de vrais loups garous.

"Ils seront ici bientôt. Ils prendront le portoloin dès que le garçon aura reçu son héritage." annonça Billy.

La meute et Billy étaient rassemblés autour de l'endroit où les sorciers et le soumis arriveraient.

Tout le monde était un peu anxieux et nerveux. Billy n'avait pu le croire quand son cousin préféré l'avait contacté pour lui demander s'ils pouvaient passer à la réserve. Le filleul de Sirius était un soumis fraîchement arrivé qui était en grave danger. Sans avoir à y penser, convenu Billy.

La meute sauta en arrière lorsque les quatre hommes apparurent soudainement de nulle part. Les hommes se regardèrent épuisés et fatigués. Un homme avec de longs cheveux noirs berçait doucement un petit corps dans ses bras. Le garçon était enveloppé dans une couverture étanche, mais on pouvait apercevoir de la fourrure noire.

Billy roula en avant pour saluer son cousin. Il était un peu surpris de voir une longue queue noire accrochée au corps dans ses bras. "Sirius, j'espère que tout vas bien ?"

Sirius sourit à Billy. Il y avait sacrément longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son cousin. "Tout est allé aussi bien que prévu. Il est comme une lumière et ne se réveillera probablement pas jusqu'au matin. Je voudrais vous présenter mon compagnon Remus Lupin, mon cousin Draco Malfoy et le cousin de mon filleul, Dudley Dursley." Sirius rit quand il entendit grommeler Dudley. Il savait combien le garçon détestait son nom et avait prévu de le changer dès que possible.

Billy reconnu tout le monde et présenta ensuite la meute. Il rit quand il remarqua qu'ils étaient tous en train d'essayer de voir le petit soumis.

"Je ne peux pas croire à quel point je me sens protecteur vis à vis de lui, et je l'ai même pas regardé." Dit Paul.

"Son odeur est incroyable, je n'ai jamais senti quelque chose d'aussi incroyable." ajouta Jacob.

"Qu'est-il !" demanda Sam, approchant Sirius.

Sirius sourit tendrement vers sont précieux chiot. "Une fois de plus mon chiot a fait l'impossible. Non seulement il est le premier homme soumis depuis probablement une centaine d'années, mais il est aussi un Neko."

Les yeux de Billy s'élargirent de choc. "Je pensais qu'ils s'était éteints." Billy n'était pas un sorcier mais grâce à Sirius, il avait lu des centaines de livres à leur sujet ainsi que sur les créatures magiques.

Sirius hocha la tête. "Pour autant que je sache, il n'y a pas été vu de Neko depuis plus de cent ans. Si ça se sait, nous allons avoir tous les dominant venir de milliers de km pour se battre pour lui. Mon chiot ne peut pas gérer ça. Il a été sévèrement maltraité par ses tuteurs depuis ses quinze mois. Il aime le calme et non le chaos. " Sirius regarda autour quand il entendit un grondement profond venant de partout autour de lui. Chaque loup grondait à l'idée de quelqu'un blessant le docile.

"Excusez-moi" demanda Quil. "Qu'est-ce qu'un Neko ?"

"Fondamentalement, un Neko et en partie humaine, en partie chat." répondit Remus, passé en mode professeur. Ils ont une personnalité très soumise et partagent beaucoup de traits et de comportements avec les vrais chats. Ils sont exceptionnellement puissants mais rechignent à utiliser leur pouvoir, ou à blesser les gens. Ils feront tout pour plaire à leur dominant, même si ils sont physiquement blesser. Ils ont soif de caresse et d'affection et peuvent devenir gravement déprimée et même mourir sans contact. Les hommes Neko sont porteurs, ce qui signifie qu'ils peuvent avoir des bébés. Le Neko est comme un diamant dans le monde des créatures. Ils sont rares, beau, ils sont envié et puissant, car ils feront tout pour vous plaire. "

"La meute va en priorité protéger Harry. Tout dominant qui viendra après lui devra d'abord nous passer sur le corps, à chacun de nous." proclama Sam.

"Merci beaucoup." dit Sirius en souriant.

"Allez, vous devez être fatigué." dit Billy. "Permettez-moi de vous montrer la maison. Il n'y a rien de grand, mais c'est un toit sec sur vos têtes avant que vous trouvez ou créez un autre endroit. La maison est à côté de la mienne alors nous allons avoir beaucoup de temps à rattraper. Avec le décalage horaire, vous devez être épuisé."

La maison était petite, à l'étage, il y avait quatre chambres à coucher, un petit garde mangé dans la cuisine, un petit salon et une salle de bains. Il y avait une jolie vu qui donnait sur les bois. La maison de Billy était la seule maison à proximité.

"Nous nous soucierons de la répartition des chambres demain, il suffit de choisir un lit et de dormir. Ça va prendre un certain temps pour s'habituer au décalage horaire, mais pour l'instant nous allons juste rattraper autant de sommeil que nous le pouvons." ordonna Sirius.

Sirius mit son filleul dans la plus petite chambre. Doucement, il se coucha et le déposa. Harry dormait tellement bien, qu'il ne bougea pas même un doigt lorsque qu'on toqua. Il était aussi trop mignon avec ces petites oreilles de minou moelleux, et son visage angélique.

"Viens te coucher, Siri. Harry ne pourra pas se déplacer pendant au moins huit heures." Remus enroula ses bras autour de son compagnon, et regarda son filleul honorifique. "Ces regards, combinés à son espèce, vont nous garder occupé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit accouplé."

Sirius bailla et se tourna. "J'ai peur pour lui, il n'est pas prêt pour cela, il n'est pas prêt pour un compagnon, et il n'est très certainement pas prêt pour le sexe. "

Remus ne voulait pas paniquer Sirius, mais il était totalement d'accord avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer Harry dans une relation sexuelle, et honnêtement, Moony voulait déchirer la tête de tout dominant essayant d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec son chiot. "Nous veillerons à ce que Harry obtienne le bon partenaire. Un partenaire qui l'aimera non pas pour le fait qu'il soit un soumis Neko mâle, ou le célèbre Harry Potter."

Sirius regarda son chiot une dernière fois, puis se décida à rejoindre Remus dans son lit. Il fera en sorte d'être réveillé avant Harry, il ne voulait pas qu'il est peur en se réveillant dans un endroit inconnu.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Dans la maison, des petits pieds pouvaient être entendu entrain de marcher dans le couloir. Harry venait de se réveiller et il était confus et désorienté. Il était seul dans une pièce étrange avec tous ces nouveaux parfums et ces sons. Il pouvait sentir beaucoup de dominants sûres à proximité, et il ne savait pas à qui s'adresser. Nerveusement, regardant autour, Harry balança ses jambes hors du lit, et partit pour trouver la sécurité. Arrachant la porte de ses gonds, Harry courut vers le plus puissant dominant qu'il pouvait sentir.

Sirius hurla quand il sentie quelque chose de dur atterrir sur son ventre et ses noix. Une minute, il dormait paisiblement dans son lit avec son compagnon, et juste après, il se retrouvait la face contre le sol.

Craignant pour son compagnon, Remus bondit hors du lit avec un grognement ferreux, brandissant sa baguette. Tournant en rond, Remus regarda pour trouver les attaquants, mais il fut confus quand tout ce qu'il trouva fut Sirius recroquevillé en chien de fusil sur le sol, gémissant.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Remus, se penchant pour vérifier son compagnon.

Sirius gémit et tenta de répondre. "Je suis certain, que quelque chose m'a attaqué, pouah, je pense que mes noix se sont logés dans ma gorge."

Remus essaya de ne pas rire. Reniflant l'air, il se jeta à ses pieds quand il sentit le doux parfum d'un soumis masculin.

En regardant autour de lui, il commença à paniquer quand il ne trouva pas Harry. Il avait dû se réveiller tôt alors qu'ils attendaient et avait dû courir vers eux pour être en sécurité. Remus vérifia tous les coins et sous le lit, pas d'Harry. Courant dans le couloir, son cœur rata un battement quand il vit le lit d'Harry, et la chambre vide.

"Sirius !" hurla Remus. "Harry n'est plus là."

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- - -a-

Jacob ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit quelque chose contre ses côtes, et entendit un reniflement. Allumant sa lampe de chevet, il se retourna prêt à attaquer l'intrus. Il s'arrêta à mi grondement quand il fut confronté à d'énormes, rougeoyant, yeux vert émeraude et à des oreilles poilues noires et blanches qui tombaient vers le bas. Le soumis essayer d'empêchaient ses larmes de couler, et sa lèvre inférieure pendait, tremblotante. Instantanément tout son corps se mit en position de protection alerte rouge. C'était son cousin, le Neko, le mâle soumis. Le pauvre chaton était terrifié et perdu.

"Hé là, petit." Jacob atteint lentement Harry et réconforta le plus petit, mais fut attristé quand il grimaça et fila plus loin.

Harry avait peur, il ne savait pas où il était, ou qui était dans le lit où il se trouvait. Il avait eu peur lorsque le premier dominant avait crié sur lui, et il avait couru aussi vite qu'il pouvait pour sortir de la maison. Il avait senti l'odeur d'un autre dominant proche et s'était faufilé dans sa maison. Cette fois, au lieu de bondir sur le lit, il avait tranquillement monté dessus et s'était installés sur le côté du grand dominant. Il se sentait mal à cause du dominant précédant, il espérait qu'il n'allait pas être puni par celui-ci. Ce nouveau dominant était grand et sentait la famille. Espérons qu'il le protégera si l'autre venait le chercher.

Jacob s'assis et mit la couverture autour de sa taille. Il ne portait qu'une paire de boxeur et il ne voulait pas effrayer le plus petit.

Étendant les bras grands ouverts, Jacob attendit. Il n'eut pas à attendre plus d'une seconde avant de recevoir un soumis pleurnichant dans ses bras.

Harry avait était terrifié quand la grande main était venu vers lui. Il ne voulait pas être frappé de nouveau, il voulait juste être un bon garçon. Il cria et se jeta sur le dominant quand il ouvrit ses bras pour lui. Harry se cramponna au grand corps et se mit à pleurer, en tremblant.

Jacob commença à se balancer en chuchotant des mots au soumis, pour le réconforter. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment le petit avait fini dans son lit, mais il était sûr que son cousin devait être fou d'inquiétude et à sa recherche.

Harry commença à ronronner quand une grande main caressa entre ses oreilles. Il pencha la tête en arrière pour obtenir un meilleur aperçu du dominant. Celui-ci était musclé et grand d'à peu près 2m13. Il avait les cheveux noirs courts et les yeux hérissés bruns chauds. Il avait un étrange tatouage sur son bras qu'Harry se mit à tracer avec son doigt.

Jacob rit en regardant le petit soumis. "Tu es adorable." dit-il dans un souffle. Il recula pour regarder entre eux quand il sentit quelque chose chatouiller son ventre nu. Il fut choqué de voir une queue blanche et noire secouée d'avant en arrière.

"Chaton, il faut aller retrouver ton parrain avant qu'il ne meurt d'inquiétude, d'accord ?"dit Jacob, en essayant de sortir rapidement du lit.

"Siri !" dit Harry, en regardant autour pour voir son parrain. Ses oreilles se contractaient en avant et en arrière en essayant d'entendre son parrain. Il fit la moue quand le grand dominant se leva et se détourna de lui. N'était-il pas un bon garçon ? Pourquoi le dominant le quittait-il ?

Jacob saisi une paire de shorts par terre et l'enfila rapidement. Il se tourna pour trouver le soumis assis au milieu de son lit, les yeux déchirer, la lèvre inférieure dehors et les oreilles vers le bas, sur les côtés. Il était l'une des choses les plus pathétiques et les plus tristes qu'il ait jamais vu.

"Rien de tout cela chaton, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Je voulais juste me rhabiller avant d'aller chez mon cousin. Je ne pense pas que Sirius aimerait me voir devant sa maison, portant son filleul bien-aimé et adorable seulement habillé de sous-vêtements ". Jacob se dirigea vers le lit et ramassa le chaton boudeur. Il sourit quand le garçon enveloppa ses bras autour de son cou et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Harry se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant qu'il était de nouveau dans les bras du dominant. Ce dernier était très fort et puissant, mais il était aussi très gentil et doux. "Où est Siri et Remi ?" demanda-il doucement.

Jacob avait quelques difficultés à aller à son rythme jusqu'au vieux, mais il mit ses baskets préférées tout en maintenant le petit garçon. "Ils sont dans la maison d'à côté, probablement à ta recherche."

"Uh oh" gémit Harry.

"Uh oh, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par, uh oh ?" demanda Jacob, curieusement.

"Je pense avoir blessé Siri dans les parties quand j'ai bondis sur le lit. Il avait hurlé et était tombé du lit, et j'ai pris peur quand il s'est énervé. Je t'ai senti et j'espérais que tu me protégerais. Je suis Harry, mais ne le dit à personne parce qu'on n'est pas censé savoir que je suis ici. Je vais obtenir un nouveau nom. As-tu un bon nom pour moi ? Je n'ai jamais été seulement Harry, mais j'ai toujours pensé que c'était un peu drôle comme nom. Penses-tu qu'il soit drôle ? J'aime Orion, comme mon parrain. Aimes-tu Orion ? Aimes-tu ton nom ? Quel est ton nom ? "

Jacob rit et secoua la tête, comme le petit divaguait, et décochai une question après l'autre, sans reprendre son souffle. Doucement, il couvrit la petite bouche avec sa main beaucoup plus grande et regarda dans les émeraudes chatoyantes. "Mon nom est Jacob Black, et je l'aime bien mon nom. Tous mes amis m'appellent Jake pour faire court. J'aime bien Orion, je pense qu'il te convient. Harry est un peu un drôle comme nom, il me fait penser à un gros monstre poilu. " Jacob fit un grognement.

Harry eut un petit rire dans le cou de Jacob, ce dominant était drôle aussi. "Puis-je être ton ami aussi, et t'appeler Jake ?"

Jacob sortit pour voir toutes les lumières allumé dans la maison de son cousin. Il savait qu'ils mettaient la maison à feu et à sang à la recherche de leur chaton. "Tu ferais mieux d'être mon ami et appelles moi Jake. Ce qui est encore plus juste, puisque tu es le filleul de mes cousins, ce qui fait de nous quelque chose comme des cousins aussi."

Harry se recula pour regarder dans les yeux de Jacob. "Tu es mon cousin ? C'est tellement cool, j'ai maintenant trois beaux cousins." Harry baissa les yeux et se trémoussa dans les bras de Jake. "Tu ne me frapperas pas, non ?" murmura doucement le chaton.

Jacob serra fort le soumis contre lui. Comment pouvait-il tomber en amour pour quelqu'un aussi vite ? "Jamais chaton, et si quelqu'un te frappes, tu me le dit et je le mangerai." Jacob sourit quand il entendit le rire du chaton. "Tu es en sécurité à la réserve. Personne ne va te frapper ou te faire de mal ici."

Harry soupira, il aimait cette voix. "Je promets que je serai un bon garçon."

Jacob jeta sa tête en arrière et rit. Il avait le sentiment que sous cet extérieur innocent et timide, se cachait un hyper, chaton espiègle. Il allait mettre chaque Alpha à ses pieds.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Jacob entra dans la maison pour trouver quatre hommes dans divers états, cherchant frénétiquement le chaton. "Comment avons-nous pus le perdre ?"

Sirius était hors de lui avec crainte, son filleul soumis lui manquait. Il avait essayé le sort point-moi, mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné.

Comment est-ce arrivé ? Harry devait mettre au moins trois heures pour récupérer de son héritage. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer quand il avait crié. Il avait était tout simplement choqué, et avait eu mal quand Harry s'était jetai sur ses noix.

Sirius tomba presque à genoux quand il vit son filleul en sécurité dans les bras de Jacob. "Merlin Harry, tu ne peux pas aller courir comme ça. Est-ce que tu essayes de me donner une crise cardiaque ?" Sirius, regretta immédiatement son éclat quand il vit le regard de pur peur sur le visage de son chiot. Comment un petit garçon pouvait vous arracher le cœur hors de votre poitrine, et taper du pied dessus juste en un coup d'œil ?

Sirius prit une profonde inspiration et s'approcha de son chiot. Il fut un peu surpris quand Jacob commença à grogner contre lui. "Jake, je ne vais rien lui faire."

Harry se jeta des bras de Jacob jusqu'à ceux de son parrain quand il ouvra ses bras pour lui. "M'désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, et je ne voulais pas fuir. J'ai eu peur et je ne pouvais pas me retenir. Serai-je toujours tel un bébé ?" Harry était frustré de lui-même, car il ne pouvait plus contrôler ses instincts. Il n'a jamais été un enfant avant, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi faible et soumis.

"Oh chiot, tu n'es pas un bébé. Les choses vont devenir plus faciles dès que tu t'installeras et trouveras un partenaire. Tu dois t'habituer à ta nouvelle condition, tu n'auras pas toujours peur." le rassura Sirius.

Remus s'approcha et frotta le dos d'Harry. "Puisque nous sommes tous réveillés, je vais faire le petit déjeuner. Jacob, pourquoi tu ne resterais pas ?" Jacob accepta rapidement, pas du genre à laisser passer de la nourriture gratuite.

Sirius mis Harry sur ses pieds et lui embrassa le dessus de la tête. "Je serai de retour bientôt, je dois aller m'habiller."

Harry commença à hocher la tête quand il repéra une ombre noire du coin de l'œil. Il essaya de se déplacer loin de lui, mais il cria quand il le suivit. Il tourna en rond pour essayer d'obtenir un meilleur regard sur elle, mais il resta derrière lui, le suivant. "Siri" cria-t-il. "Ça me suit."

Sirius tenta de ne pas rire de son filleul, qui tentait de fuir sa queue. Malheureusement, les autres hommes de la maison n'eurent pas une telle retenue et hurlaient de rire à cette vue.

Sirius attrapa son filleul qui se rendait lui-même malade en tournant en cercles. Il se sentit mal quand il remarqua que son chiot avait vraiment peur de sa queue. "Doucement chiot, c'est seulement ta queue."

Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté et regarda son parrain. "J'ai eu peur d'une queue ?" Harry attrapa la chose noire qui avait été à sa poursuite. "Comment diable ai-je obtenu une queue ?"

Sirius rit. "Tu as obtenu un héritage Neko la nuit dernière. Non seulement tu as maintenant une queue, mais tu as aussi des oreilles de chaton adorable."

La bouche d'Harry tomba grande ouverte, laissant tomber sa queue, il commença à tapoter sa tête, sentant ses oreilles. Harry grimaça quand il sentit les appendices de fourrure sur le dessus de sa tête. La queue d'Harry était enroulée autour de sa jambe, et ses oreilles tombèrent sur le côté. " Oncle Vernon avait raison, je suis vraiment qu'un monstre ingrat." Dit Harry tristement.

Dudley se précipita au côté d'Harry et le prit dans ses bras. "Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre mentionner ce bâtards de nouveau. Il n'a été rien d'autre qu'un tyran abusif qui mérite de pourrir en prison pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Ma mère était une chienne méchante vindicative, qui a déplacé sa jalousie de ta maman sur toi. Tu n'es pas un monstre Harry, je suis jaloux, je souhaiterai être comme toi. Je pense que tes oreilles et ta queue te font paraître adorable. Il suffit de penser à ce que ces yeux de chien battu tout tristes, et les oreilles tombantes pourraient faire à ton dominant. Tu vas pouvoir l'enroulé autour de ton petit doigt ".

Harry renifla et se pencha vers son cousin.

"Je suis si heureux de savoir que tu signifies plus pour moi et que tu ne veux plus me faire du mal. Je n'ai jamais aimé jouer à la chasse à Harry."

Les yeux de Jacob s'obscurcirent et un grognement profond gronda de sa poitrine. Il n'aime pas entendre que cette personne avait blessée le doux chaton.

Dudley recula et baissa la tête. "Je ne serai jamais capable de présenter assez d'excuses pour la façon dont je t'ai traité. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais j'ai été élevé comment ça. Je ne savais pas à l'époque. Je ne mérite pas ton pardon. "

Harry embrassa Dudley sur la joue. "Mais je te pardonne, Big D." Harry eut un petit rire quand Dudley caressa ses cheveux.

-a- -a- -a-a-a -a- -a- -a-a- -a- -a-

Harry tenait la main de son parrain en explorant la réserve. C'était si joli ici à Forks, Washington. La végétation était verte et luxuriante, il ne pouvait pas attendre pour explorer les bois. Il tremblait d'excitation en voyant tous ces grands arbres à grimper. Il ne pouvait pas attendre pour enfoncer ses nouvelles griffes dans l'écorce et escalader les grands arbres. Il ne dit rien de son désir à Siri, il ne pensait pas qu'il lui permettrait de grimper à un arbre.

Sirius s'arrêta pour parler à son cousin Billy. Il sentit son chiot glisser de ses bras, mais il ne pensa pas beaucoup à ce sujet. Harry avait sa liberté, tant qu'il n'allait pas errer trop loin. Se tournant pour vérifier, il secoua la tête, quand il le vit traquer un papillon, la queue droite derrière lui.

"Il est vraiment un chat comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?" rit Billy. Harry devait être la créature la plus adorable qu'il n'est jamais vu.

Sirius se retourna vers Billy et rit. "Il l'est vraiment. Jacob t'as raconté ce matin ?"

Billy rit. "Je souhaiterais avoir vu le visage de Jake quand il a trouvé Harry au lit avec lui."

"Eh bien, il a va apporter la malchance sur nous tous.Son dominant aura besoin de la patience d'un saint." dit Sirius.

Harry regarda son parrain, et le gentil homme en fauteuil roulant. Soupirant, il leva les yeux vers le grand arbre, il était debout juste en dessous. Il pouvait sentir ses griffes se rétracter, mendiant pour être autorisés à escalader l'arbre. Harry se retourna vers Sirius et sourit quand il vit qu'ils entraient dans la maison. Ce fut sa chance, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il permit à ses griffes de percer l'arbre. Il se sentit si bien quand ils sombrèrent dans l'écorce. Levant les yeux, il se tira facilement et commença à grimper le grand arbre. Avant qu'il ne le sache, il se trouva déjà à mi-chemin et perché sur une branche épaisse. Il aimait être si haut, il se sentait libre et heureux.

Sirius sortit de la maison avec une boisson. En regardant autour, il sentit la peur monté dans sa poitrine quand il ne vit pas Harry. Il avait seulement été absent un moment, juste assez pour prendre un verre.

"Tout va bien, Sirius ?" demanda Billy.

"Non, je ne vois pas Harry." Sirius essaya de ne pas paniquer, Harry ne pouvait pas aller bien loin. Balayant la ligne de champ et des arbres, il était découragé de voir que son chiot n'était nulle part en vue.

"Harry" hurla Sirius. Écoutant attentivement, il se maudit quand il ne reçue pas de réponse. Sortant sa baguette, il envoya un patronus à Remus.

Harry pouvait voir et entendre son parrain, mais il ne répondit pas. Il avait peur, s'il le trouvait, Sirius le punirait. Regardant vers le bas, il se sentit un peu étourdi quand il vit à quelle hauteur il était. Il aimait les hauteurs, mais il se sentait plus en sécurité quand il était sur un balai. Penché en avant, il essaya de descendre, mais il se statufia de peur. Que faire s'il tombe ?

Remus, Draco, Dudley et quelques-uns des membres de la meute accoururent près de Sirius. Remus ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils avaient déjà perdu Harry, encore une fois.

"J'ai tourné le dos pendant une minute et il avait disparu." cria Sirius. Un millier de scénarios commencèrent à se jouer dans son esprit, tous impliquant un grand dominant brutal, forçant son chiot à s'accoupler avec lui.

Tout le monde se divisa et commença à appeler, et à rechercher le soumis disparu. Tout le peloton était présent, désespéré de trouver le petit.

Seth sentit le parfum du soumis autour d'un des plus grands arbres de la région. En voyant les traces de griffure dans l'arbre, il les suivit lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il repère, une queue noire, à plus de quarante-cinq mètre en l'air. Jurant, Seth laissa échapper un sifflement, prévenant les autre qu'il avait trouvé le soumis.


	5. demande

Je ne possède ni Harry Potter ni Twilight et je ne suis que l'amble traductrice de **misteeirene.**

Je remercie ma bêta, Elrika qui a corrigé ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture et au revoir !

"Harry, descend de là, tout de suite." hurla Sirius. Il était sur le point d'hyper-ventiler. Son chiot était coincé à au moins 45m de haut sur un arbre. Il pouvait juste entendre les petits miaulements de détresse que faisait Harry.

"Ne le contrarions pas plus, il pourrait tomber." souligna Remus. Comment diable allaient-ils mettre Harry en sécurité ?

Harry était accroché à l'arbre en désespoir de cause. Ses ongles creusaient dans la profondeur, et il commençait à avoir mal et à saigner. Il voulait son parrain, il n'aurait jamais dû quitter la sécurité de ses bras. Harry maintient ses yeux serrés quand une autre vague de vertige le traversa.

"Il va tomber." hurla Draco. Il pouvait voir qu'Harry se balançait dans l'arbre.

"Peux-tu voler sur un balai pour lui porter secours ?" demanda Dudley. Le cœur de Dudley battait dans sa poitrine. Il ne voulait pas perdre son cousin, il était venu à occuper une grande partie de son cœur et de sa vie.

"Draco, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu as apporté ton balai ?" supplia Sirius.

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure et secoua la tête. "Maman a dit que je ne devrais pas en avoir besoin dans le monde moldu. Harry en a un dans sa malle, mais elle est protégée par un mot de passe fourchelangue."

"Putain" grogna Sirius. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il y avait longtemps depuis qu'il avait libéré ses ailes. Et même si il avait des ailes, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il puisse voler ou transporter des passagers.

Remus jeta rapidement un charme d'amortissement sur le terrain dans l'espoir de diminuer l'impact du soumis. Si Harry tombait, il allait encore être gravement blessé, même avec le charme.

Sirius eut des difficultés à voir Harry à cause du feuillage. Enfin, il fut en mesure d'atteindre la branche au-dessus d'Harry. Son chiot était extrêmement pâle et était presque en état de choc dû à la peur. " Chiot, peux-tu m'entendre ?"

Harry sursauta quand il entendit la voix de son parrain. Il fut tout juste capable de se rattraper avant de tomber de l'arbre. "SS-Siri ?" pleura-t-il.

Sirius fut presque mort quand il vu Harry presque tomber. "Harry, s'il te plaît, peux-tu ouvrir les yeux ?"

Harry secoua soigneusement la tête de gauche à droite. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il ouvre les yeux et se rappelle à quelle hauteur il se situait. Il allait faire semblant qu'il était déjà en sécurité sur le sol.

Sirius jura. "S'il te plaît chiot, tu dois sortir de l'arbre."

Harry gémit quand il entendu la peur dans la voix de son parrain. Une fois de plus, il était foutu. " Je suis collé. S'il te plait, aide-moi."

Sirius regarda la branche où Harry était accroché. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'elle tienne sous leurs poids. Se grattant la tête, il essaya de trouver un autre plan. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour léviter Harry en toute sécurité vers le bas à cette hauteur. Déjà parce que son chiot ne savait pas comment, et il n'y avait pas de place pour lui de tourner. Ses ailes ne sont pas assez fortes pour les transporter tous les deux. Harry était dans une mauvaise et dangereuse situation.

Harry était maintenant en train de pleurer. "J-j'ai peur Siri. Ma tête tourne, je ne veux pas tomber." Harry prenait de grandes goulées d'air, la respiration devenait impossible.

Sirius reconnu les signes d'une crise de panique. "Harry, je t'en supplie, calmes toi s'il te plaît. Je te promets que nous allons te descendre. Je vais voler en bas vers Remus pour voir ce qu'il a à dire."

Sirius vola rapidement vers le sol où tout le monde était réuni. "Nous avons besoin de penser à quelque chose de rapide. Il a une crise de panique. S'il te plaît dis-moi que tu as un plan." pria Sirius à Remus.

"Je ne sais pas, Sirius. Je ne peux pas penser à un moyen sûr de le descendre. Nous devons lui donner une potion calmante pour le calmer." souligna Remus.

"Je vais en chercher une" offrit Draco en jetant un dernier regard de désir à son cousin dans l'arbre, puis il courut jusque la maison.

Seth commença battre des pieds nerveusement. Il avait une idée, mais il savait que la meute paniquerait. "Les gars, j'ai une idée sur la façon de descendre Harry."

"Non Seth, nous ne pouvons pas appeler le service d'incendie." cassa Paul.

Seth grogna au plus grand changeur. "Juste parce que je suis le plus jeune, ne veux pas dire que je suis stupide. J'ai une idée sur la façon de mettre facilement Harry en toute sécurité. Mais vous n'allez pas aimer."

Sirius tourna ses yeux peinés vers le plus jeune loup. "S'il te plaît, dis-moi. Je ferais tout pour descendre mon chiot." Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui quand Harry émit un hurlement fort et que des morceaux d'écorce tombèrent à leurs pieds. "Nous ne disposons pas de beaucoup de temps. Si il tombe, il va mourir."

Seth regarda Sam et déglutit. Il savait que son alpha n'allait pas être d'accord avec son plan. "Les Cullen, ils pourrait facilement descendre Harry." Seth tressaillit quand la meute commença à grogner sur lui.

"Les Cullen ne sont pas autorisés sur notre territoire." rétorqua Sam. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce que Seth laissait entendre : permettre à ces sangsues de venir à la réserve.

"Qui diable sont les Cullen ?" demanda Sirius. "Je ne me soucie pas de votre avis, si ils peuvent sauver mon chiot, je les veux ici."

"Les Cullen sont des vampires, un bande de suceurs de sang." rétorqua Paul.

"Des vampires végétariens." corrigea Seth. "Ils ne boivent que du sang animal, et ils sont très gentils. Dr Cullen est le meilleur médecin de l'hôpital. Il était génial quand il traitait ma jambe cassée avant que je ne devienne un changeur."

Sirius se tenait là en état de choc. "Vraiment, vous allez laisser mon chiot mourir parce que vous avez des préjugés contre les vampires ?"

"Nous avons un traité avec eux. Ils ne sont pas autorisés à traverser notre territoire sans la permission de l'alpha." dit-il nerveusement en évitant le regard de Sam.

Sirius se tourna vers Sam et pointa sa baguette sur lui. "Appelles les, maintenant !" grogna-t-il.

"Je vais les appeler." dit Billy. "Seth a raison, les Cullen peuvent sauver Harry. J'ai beau ne pas les aimer, ils ne lui feront pas de mal." Billy ignora le grondement de Sam. Il est peut-être l'alpha, mais lui était un aîné de la tribu.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Emmett s'ennuyait. Ennuyé n'était même pas assez fort pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Plus tôt, les filles et Edward étaient partis à Seattle pour faire quelques achats. Autant il voulait un compagnon, autant il remerciait Dieu tous les jours que Rose ou Alice n'eut pas été sa compagne.

Tout ce qu'elles voulaient faire comportait des magasins et il imaginait le pauvre Edward avec eux, merde ! Il avait compris que Rose était la compagne d'Edward et il voulait lui faire plaisir, mais tout de même, vous avez eu à tracer la ligne quelque part. Prenez Jasper par exemple, il n'avait pas sentie la nécessité de suivre Alice partout comme un chiot malade d'amour.

Non, il était à l'étage plongé dans un autre film de guerre totalement ennuyeux. Esme avait besoin de quelques fournitures d'art alors elle était allée avec les filles, et Carlisle était au travail. Et ici, il s'ennuyait, s'ennuyait, s'ennuyait et s'ennuyait.

Emmett gémit et roula sur le canapé quand il entendit la sonnerie du téléphone.

"Vampire Crématorium d'Emmett. Votre enjeu, nous cuire." répondit Emmett. Il rit quand il entendit Jasper marmonné sur des propos stupides, depuis l'étage.

Deux minutes plus tard, Emmett avait raccroché le téléphone quelque peu choqué.

"Penses-tu qu'il y ai un truc ?" demanda Jasper en entrant dans la pièce. Il avait entendu toute la conversation et avait trouvé ça un peu difficile à croire.

Emmett secoua la tête. "Naaan, pas avec Billy. Ils ont vraiment besoin de notre aide pour descendre un certain humain d'un arbre." rit Emmett, enfin quelque chose d'amusant à faire. S'il était chanceux, peut-être l'un des loups voudrait lutter contre lui.

"Eh bien, je viens avec toi." Jasper n'était pas préoccupés par les loups. Il était plus inquiet à propos d'un Emmett ennuyé qui déclenche un combat.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Jasper et Emmett marchèrent en dehors des bois et approchérent le groupe de personnes blotti sous un arbre géant. Emmett rit et fit craquer ses doigts quand il entendit les loups grognaient contre lui. S'il avait à choisir, il voudrait lutter contre Paul. Il semblait qu'il n'avait pas peur de briser les règles.

Billy roula vers les deux vampires. "Merci d'être venu." Billy montra l'arbre. "Il est coincé là depuis près d'une heure, et il ne fait pas si bon."

Emmett suivit du regard le doigt de Billy et laissa échapper un sifflement. "C'est impressionnant ! Comment diable a-t-il fait tout le chemin jusque là-haut ?"

"Mon filleul est un garçon très spécial." répondit Sirius. Il pouvait sentir que ce vampire était un dominant non lié et il fut très nerveux.

Emmett regarda le gars avec des longs cheveux noirs. Il pouvait dire que cet homme n'était pas complètement humain, mais il ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'il était. "Ok, je vais monter là-haut et le faire pour toi."

."Non !" Hurla Sirius." Pas vous, lui. "souligna Sirius en pointant le vampire blond. Ce vampire étant déjà accouplés, il n'essayera pas de réclamer Harry.

Emmett essaya de ne pas faire la moue, il voulait vraiment être le héros. Il y avait aussi une belle odeur provenant de l'arbre et il voulait enquêter.

Jasper prit un peu de recul, en secouant la tête. "Je ne peux pas" dit-il. "Je combats ma soif de sang et si il saigne ..."

Sirius laissa tomber sa tête dans la défaite. Il ne voulait pas du dominant près de son chiot, mais il était mieux qu'Harry soit en sécurité. "S'il vous plaît soyez très prudent avec lui. Mon filleul a eu une vie difficile, et il a été souvent blessé. Il n'est également pas complètement humain, alors ne laissez pas son apparence vous choquer."

Emmett leva un sourcil et regarda l'homme étrange. "Ooooook, allons-y !" Emmett se tourna vers l'arbre et en un clin d'œil, il était jusqu'à lui.

Les narines évasées, Emmett sentit l'odeur d'un soumis masculin. Dans toutes ses années, il n'en avait jamais rencontré un. Maintenant, il savait pourquoi l'homme étrange ne voulait pas de lui près de son filleul. Le vampire en lui ronronnait de plaisir à l'idée de finalement trouver un compagnon. Emmett avala le venin qui avait dans sa bouche et se concentra sur son travail.

"Alors, comment est la vue de là-haut ?" cria Emmett.

Harry cria et enroula ses bras fermement autour de la branche. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'odeur ou la voix du dominant. S'il-vous-plaît ne me blesser pas." plaida-t-il.

Emmett fronça les sourcils. Avec tout le feuillage, il ne pouvait pas bien le voir. "Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je suis venu pour sauver la journée." ri Emmett.

"Pouvez-… pouvez-vous me faire descendre ? S'il vous plaît, je veux juste rentrer à la maison. J'ai besoin de mon parrain. " Pleura Harry.

Emmett se rapprocha du petit corps. Il était un peu inquiet que la branche ne tient pas.

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand il vit que l'enfant avait une queue noir et blanche. "Tu dois me faire confiance si tu veux descendre en toute sécurité." dit Emmett doucement.

Harry gémit et essaya de regarder par-dessus son épaule. Il cria quand il perdit son équilibre et commença à tomber.

Emmett jura et se précipita vers le petit garçon quand il le vit tomber. Il fut tout juste capable d'envelopper son bras musclé autour de la petite taille et de le tirer vers sa poitrine. Emmett enfouit son visage dans le cou du garçon et inspira son odeur enivrante. "C'est bon, ça va aller."

Harry se cramponna à l'énorme dominant. Celui-ci était encore plus grand que Jake. Harry commença à ronronner à la sensation d'être solidement maintenu dans ses bras musclés.

Emmett rit, il pouvait sentir et entendre le petit ronronnement du soumis dans ses bras. "As-tu ronronné, mon doux ?"

Harry enfouit sa tête plus loin dans la poitrine du dominant. "D-désolé, je ne peux pas l'éviter. Je suis un Neko." dit lentement Harry en levant son visage pour qu'il puisse regarder le dominant.

Emmett eut le souffle coupé quand il obtient un coup d'œil du doux soumis dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi adorable et absolument parfait avant.

Son regard s'attarda sur ces yeux verts et envoûtants, ses oreilles poilues vraiment adorables. Voulant voir si elles étaient réelles, Emmett tendit la main pour les toucher.

Harry gémit et se pencha vers lui, frottant son oreille contre sa main.

Il ne se sentait pas comme ça quand Jacob touchait ses oreilles. Il se sentait incroyable bien, et avait des papillons dans le ventre. Harry grimaça et rougit quand il se sentit avoir une érection.

Emmett gémit quand il sentit l'excitation du petit chat. Il voulait prendre le petit toute suite. Il voulait avoir ce soumis pour compagnon. "Je dois admettre, petit. Je ne veux pas te rendre à ton parrain et à ces loups malodorants. Je veux te garder pour moi tout seul."

Harry eut un petit rire et donna un coup de tête sur la grande main, mendient pour plus de caresses. "Promettez-vous de ne jamais me frapper ?"demanda-il timidement.

Emmett grogna et tira le chaton fermement sur lui. "Dis-moi qui t'as frappé, et je vais déchirer leurs têtes et leur retirer leurs ..."

Harry rigola et mit sa main sur la bouche du Dominant. "Langage", réprimanda-t-il. "Finalement, tout le monde m'a fait mal, sauf mon parrain, il m'aime." dit-il tristement.

Emmett prit doucement la belle créature. "Je ne voudrais jamais, jamais, jamais te blesser. Mais je voudrais tuer quelqu'un qui l'a fait."

Harry sourit au grand dominant. "Tu ne peux pas m'enlever, je ne sais même pas ton nom." Harry pouvait déjà se sentir tomber amoureux du vampire. Celui-ci le faisait se sentir encore plus en sécurité qu'avec son parrain.

Emmett se racla la gorge. "Je suis le diablement beau et incroyablement fort, Emmett McCarty Cullen, vampire extraordinaire."

Harry rigola à la blague de ce dernier. "Je suis Harry James Potter ..." Harry mit rapidement sa main sur sa bouche et ses yeux s'élargirent. "Je ne devais pas donner mon vrai nom." marmonna-t-il entre ses doigts. " Peux-tu s'il te plaît oublier que j'ai dit cela ?" plaida Harry.

Emmett sourit au petit soumis en détresse. "Tu as dit quoi ? Je n'ai pas entendu quoi que ce soit. Tu sais, nous les vampires avons une terrible audition." Emmett ne voulait pas pousser Harry à raconter ses secrets. Dès qu'il aurait confiance en lui, il pourra tout lui dire.

Harry eut un petit rire à nouveau. Depuis la rencontre avec Emmett, il avait beaucoup rit maladroitement. Il savait qu'Emmett le taquinait, les vampires ont une excellente ouïe. "Très bien, alors, mon nom est Orion, Orion Black." Harry rapprocha son visage d'Emmett et pencha sa tête. "Penses-tu que ça me va ? Jacob a dit que j'ai une tête à m'appeler Orion."

Emmett aurait souhaité avoir un appareil photo pour capturer le regard adorable sur le visage du chaton. Le chat botté de Shrek ne pourrait pas égaler la mignonnerie de ce petit. "Je déteste être d'accord avec ce loup malodorant, mais je pense qu'Orion te conviens."

Sirius se promenait à la base de l'arbre. "Qu'est-ce qui par l'enfer est si long ? Cela ne devait pas avoir pris longtemps à ce grand dominant pour récupérer son chiot."

Jasper essaya d'envoyer des ondes apaisantes à l'homme étrange, mais ils n'eurent pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'effet sur lui. Il pouvait encore sentir la peur et le désespoir que l'homme éprouvait pour son filleul. "Emmett va le sauver, et il ne lui fera pas de mal."

Sirius s'arrêta pour regarder le vampire blond. "Orion est un mâle soumis non accouplé." avoua-t-il.

Les yeux de Jasper exorbités sortaient de sa tête. Il savait comment un mâle soumis était incroyablement rare. Jasper regarda en arrière vers le haut de l'arbre." Merde ! "Marmonna-t-il.

"Alors qu'est-ce que t'en dis, je peux te garder ?" demanda Emmett.

"Harry rit. " Je pense que mon parrain va me manquer. " Murmura-t-il.

Emmett grogna. "Je le laisserais te visiter, chaton." Emmett ne voulait vraiment pas laisser aller son chaton.

Harry rigola et cacha sa tête sous le menton du Dominant en ronronnant. "Tu sens si bon, je voudrai te lécher." Harry ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait de dire, stupides instincts.

Emmett jeta sa tête en arrière et hurla. "D'accord petit, je te renvoie à ta famille, à une condition."

Harry leva la tête et ses oreilles, ragaillardi. "Condition, laquelle ?" demanda-t-il.

"Promets que je pourrais te revoir. Je tiens à te faire la cour, je veux être ton partenaire." dit Emmett sérieusement.

Harry rougit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. "Je ne pense pas que mon parrain en sera très heureux, mais je te le promets. Je t'aime vraiment Emmett, et tu me fais me sentir en sécurité."

Emmett sourit joyeusement au petit soumis. "Eh bien, je suppose que je ferais mieux de te descendre. Mais tout d'abord, nous avons besoin de sceller l'accord avec un baiser." sourit Emmett.

Harry ouvrit puis ferma la bouche plusieurs fois. Il n'avait jamais embrassé une autre personne avant. Harry baissa les yeux pour regarder les lèvres douces du vampire. "Je ne sais pas comment." Avoua-t-il.

Emmett ferma les yeux et gémit. Il ne pouvait pas croire que ce soumis était si intouché, si pur, qu'il n'avait même jamais été embrassée avant. "Fermes les yeux et suit juste mon exemple." murmura Emmett.

Harry se trémoussa dans ses bras, mais suivi ces instructions. Il était tellement excité à propos de son premier baiser, mais il était également effrayé.

Emmett regarda le chaton soumis et il pouvait se sentir douloureusement excité. Il allait avoir besoin d'un peu de temps seul dans la salle de bain après cela. Emmett prit doucement l'arrrière de la tête d'Orion et abaissa ses lèvres vers celles du plus petits. Emmett rit et resserra son emprise sur la tête du garçon quand il sursauta.

Harry se pencha sur les lèvres froides et gémit. C'était agréable, bien mieux que ce qu'il pensait.

Emmett recula avant que le baiser aille plus loin. Il voulait prendre son temps et ne pas effrayer le petit soumis en poussant sa langue dans sa gorge.

Harry fit la moue quand Emmett recula. "N'étais-je pas bon du tout." demanda-t-il tristement.

Ron lui avait expliqué que quand on s'embrasse, on était censé mettre la langue dans la bouche de l'autre. Il pensait que ça sonnait répugnant à l'époque, mais maintenant, il voulait essayer avec Emmett. Harry ne savait pas beaucoup de choses sur le sexe, et ses proches n'avait jamais jugé opportun de lui enseigner. Il avait quitté le système scolaire moldu avant de commencer les cours d'éducation sexuelle. Il ne s'était même jamais masturbé avant. Sa tante disait que seulement les petits garçons sales, dégoûtants et mauvais se touchés là, et si jamais elle l'attrapait, elle lui couperait la main.

Emmett plaça son front contre celui d'Orion. "Tu as été très bien chaton. Je ne veux rien d'autre que ravir ton doux corps, mais tu n'es pas prêt, je veux le faire correctement et aller lentement. Je veux apprendre à connaître ta famille afin qu'ils viennent à me faire confiance, pareillement pour toi. La famille est tout chaton, si elle est contre moi, alors tu ne seras jamais vraiment heureux avec moi. "

Harry enroula ses bras autour du cou épais d'Emmett. "J'aime ma famille et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans eux. "dit Harry. "Je veux tout faire correctement aussi."

Les deux créatures ne remarquèrent pas que quelqu'un fut extrêmement soulager par leur conversation quelques branches en dessous.

Sirius soupira et se laissa tomber d'où il était perché. Il était venu pour observer le vampire dominant pour savoir comment il traitait Harry. Même Severus avait presque était perdu quand il avait senti Harry. Il donnera une chance au vampire pour faire la cour à son chiot, mais si il lui fait du mal, il décapitera le bâtard et brûlera son corps alors qu'il danserait nue autour du feu.

Sirius atterri au sol avant le vampire et Harry. Harry était accroché fermement au grand corps du vampire. Sirius grimaça quand il remarqua à quel point Harry était plus petit que le vampire. Au moins le vampire pourrait protéger son chiot.

Harry était réticent à laisser partir Emmett. Il savait que Sirius ne le laisserais jamais plus grimper à un arbre, mais il savait qu'il était toujours en grande difficulté. Harry aussi se sentait en sécurité et chéri enveloppé ainsi dans les bras du vampire.

Sirius se précipita et se saisie d'Harry dans les bras du vampire "Merlin Harry, je pense que tu essayes de me tuer."

"Je Suis Désolé." Cria Harry. Il essaya d'arrêter les larmes, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il se sentait horrible d'inquiéter tout le monde. Il voulait juste grimper à un arbre, il ne savait pas qu'il allait rester coincé.

Emmett rit. "La prochaine fois que tu veux grimper à un arbre, appelle-moi. J'aime les monter et je ferai en sorte que tu puisse redescendre en bas." Emmett sourit quand il entendit tous les loups grognaient contre lui. Peut-être qu'il pourrait encore avoir son match de catch. Cela ne le dérangerait pas de montré à Orion combien il était fort.

Sirius regarda le vampire. "Merci d'avoir sauvé mon chiot. Je ne sais pas comment nous pourrions vous rembourser." Sirius donnait la chance au vampire de faire la cour à son chiot.

Emmett regarda Orion et ensuite à son parrain. "Je serais honoré si vous me permettez de faire la Cour à votre filleul."

"Par l'enfer" gronda Jacob. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser cette sangsue poser ses mains sur son doux cousin.

Sirius leva la main pour arrêter Jacob. Sirius regarda le vampire pendant quelques minutes. Son respect pour lui grandit quand Emmett se tenu droit et fière, attendant patiemment une réponse.

Jasper ne reconnaissait plus son frère. Emmett avait toujours été immature et hospitaliers, mais ici, il agissait comme le puissant dominant qu'il était. Il regarda le minuscule soumis et il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Emmett avait changé. Il ne savait pas quel genre de créature il était, mais il était absolument adorable.

"Je vous permets de faire la Cour à Orion, mais sous certaines conditions. Mes conditions ne sont pas négociables, et je ne vous donnerai qu'une chance. Acceptez-vous ?" Sirius ignora les cris et les grognements furieux. Il n'a rien contre les vampires. Sirius tendit la main vers le vampire.

Emmett n'eut même pas besoin d'une seconde pour réfléchir à ce sujet. Il ferait tout ce qui lui était demandé pour pouvoir courtiser Orion. Il saisit la main de Sirius et lui donna une secousse ferme.


	6. attente

Je ne possède ni Harry Potter ni Twilight et je ne suis que l'amble traductrice de **misteeirene.**

Je remercie ma bêta, Elrika qui a corrigé ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture et au revoir !

Harry était assis sur le canapé appuyé contre son parrain. Il avait raison, son parrain était devenu paranoïaque après l'incident de l'arbre. Il le voulait en sécurité sur la terre ferme, son parrain lui avait parlé pendant vingt minutes des dangers de l'escalade dans les arbres.

Même après avoir été coincé dans un arbre, à ne pas réussir à descendre, il ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher de regarder avec envie par la fenêtre, les arbres magnifiques. Il blâma son désir de vouloir grimper aux arbres à sa partie Neko. Harry ferma les yeux et soupira.

Sirius posa la plume avec laquelle il écrivait. Pourquoi diable l'utiliser, ils ne sont plus chez les sorciers ! Il n'y avait absolument aucune bonne raison qu'il continue à se torturer avec, parchemins, plumes et encres. Le monde magique devait sortir de l'âge des ténèbres et eux avec. Sirius avait écrit une lettre au vampire dominant, y décrivant sa première rencontre officielle avec Harry.

Le courtiser allait être un peu difficile à cause de la haine des loups pour les Cullen, ainsi que le traité. Il allait devoir chercher une maison à la frontière.

"Qu'est-ce qui te déranges, chaton ?" Demanda Sirius après avoir entendu Harry soupirer pour la huitième fois.

"J'ai seize ans et pourtant j'agis comme une enfant de cinq, pourquoi ?" dit Harry, vraiment frustré avec lui-même. Il n'arrivait pas à changer sa façon d'agir.

Sirius se tourna vers Harry et lui donna toute son attention. "C'est vrai Harry, tu as seize ans, mais seulement ta partie humaine. Ton Neko est encore un chaton. Tu n'as même pas 24 heures depuis ton héritage, ça va prendre plus de temps que cela pour tout régler. À cause de ton Neko, tu seras toujours un peu enfantin, mais ça va aller mieux. Tu as aussi été horriblement maltraité et négligé, tu n'as jamais eu une chance d'être un enfant. Je pense que c'est la combinaison de ton Neko et des abus subis qui te font agir comme tu le fais. Essayes juste de ne pas le combattre, et tout ira bien ".

Harry était assis tranquillement à penser aux paroles de son parrain. D'un côté, il n'avait jamais été câliné et embrasé en grandissant. Oncle Vernon l'aurait tué si il avait essayé d'avoir un câlin sur le canapé, comme il le faisait avec Siri. Il se demandait comment cela aurai été différent s'il avait grandi avec ses parents.

"Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il avant que je redevienne l'ancien moi ?" demanda Harry doucement.

Sirius soupira et prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne. "Tu ne pourras jamais être exactement comme ton ancien toi. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses de connu à propos des Nekos, et je ne sais même pas si ce qui est écrit est vrai. Ce que je sais c'est que comme une soumise, tu auras toujours envie de plaire à ton partenaire et à ceux qui s'occupent de toi. Tu seras très tactile et tu demanderas de l'affection pour être heureux. Les Nekos sont connus pour mourir d'une mort lente et douloureuse s'ils sont privés d'attention. Tu vas détourner les confrontations, et chercher à t'accoupler pour te protéger. Tu pourrais également garder beaucoup du chat comme les comportements et les instincts. Tout le reste, nous allons devoir apprendre au fur et à mesure. "

Harry hocha la tête et se blottit dans les bras de son parrain. "Penses-tu qu'Emmett me permettra de grimper à un arbre ?"

Sirius grogna. " «Si jamais je te vois ne mettre ne serait-ce qu'une griffe dans un arbre, je te mets six pieds sous terre." Sirius était sûr qu'il allait avoir des cauchemars pendant des années à propos d'Harry coincé dans un arbre.

Harry tendit la lèvre inférieure et fit la moue. "Est-ce que si je prends mon balai je pourrais alors grimper à un arbre ?"

"Non !" dit carrément Sirius. "Tu ne pourras jamais grimper à un arbre de nouveau."

Sirius savait qu'il était déraisonnable, mais jusqu'à ce qu'il récupère son calme, il ne considèrerait même pas à laisser Harry monter un autre arbre.

La paire resta assise tranquillement pendant quelques minutes de plus. Sirius revivait le moment où Harry était coincé dans un arbre, et Harry fantasmait d'en escalader un, le plus grand arbre de la forêt. L'arbre serait si grand qu'il disparaîtrait dans les nuages.

"Siri, comment vais-je être capable d'aller dans le monde moldu ? Je ne peux pas sortir avec des oreilles de chat et une queue." Harry avait essayé de comprendre ce dilemme toute cette dernière heure.

"Ce ne sera pas un problème chiot, nous pouvons te mettre sous glamour. Je parie que ton grand-père peut même faire une amulette qui cachera tes attributs Neko quand tu la portera et te donnera une apparence humaine." expliqua-t-il.

Harry attrapa le bras de son parrain et le tira près de lui. "Aimes-tu Emmett ?" demanda-t-il mollassement. Il ne pouvait pas attendre de voir Emmett de nouveau.

Sirius gémit et laissa retomber sa tête contre le canapé. "Harry, je ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un qui veut t'emmener loin de moi. Cela étant dit, je pense que M. Cullen sera un bon compagnon pour toi. Il est incroyablement fort, et en plus d'être un vampire, il sera extrêmement protecteur envers toi. Je suis également impressionné qu'il ait était en mesure de combattre ses instincts et ne pas te forcer à te lier avec lui. Je vais le laisser te courtiser, mais je garderais un œil attentif sur lui. "

Harry eut un petit rire. " «Je l'aime bien, il était gentil et drôle. Il sentait également très bon."

"Eh bien, qu'il s'installe tout de suite. Si il sent bon, alors il est le seul." Taquina Sirius.

Harry tapa doucement son parrain sur le bras. "Ne soit pas cruel." Ria-il. "Quand pourrais-je le voir à nouveau ?"

"Lorsque tu auras la quarantaine." dit-il entre ses dents serrées.

"Siri ..." gémit Harry.

Sirius grimaça. "Je me prépare à lui envoyer une lettre, si il est d'accord, alors tu pourras le voir demain soir.

Harry cria et étreint son parrain.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Dumbledore était prêt à tuer. Black aurait dû être au Terrier depuis une heure avec Harry. Il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il devait amener Harry à la fête. Il ne donne pas une putain de la fête. Il avait besoin d'inspecter Harry pour la marque des reliques, et de voir quelle créature il était devenu. Il avait le fort sentiment que Harry était un soumis, et si tel était le cas, alors il allait le revendiquer lui-même. Avec Harry comme soumis, il serait imparable.

Fred et George regardaient comment Dumbledore commençait à perdre ses esprits. Ils savaient qu'Harry était extrêmement mal à l'aise près du vieil homme, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi. Ils priaient pour que leur petit frère aille bien. Avant de descendre du Poudlard Express, Harry leur avait demandé de prendre soin d'Hedwige pour lui.

"Que pensez-vous du vieil homme ?" demanda Ron, devant les gestes de Dumbledore. Ron avait toujours pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose d'effrayant sur la façon dont Dumbledore semblait toujours tellement obsédés par Harry. Il n'avait jamais été comme ça avec un autre étudiant, et ce n'était tout simplement pas sain.

"Je pense que Harry a un protecteur." dit George.

Fred regarda son frère et hocha la tête. "Je suis d'accord. Sirius est maintenant son parrain et il ne va pas laisser quelqu'un blessé Harry. D'ailleurs, Harry vient d'avoir seize ans."

Ron semblait confus. "Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec quoi que ce soit ?"

George frappa Ron sur la tête. "Réfléchie petit frère. Ce qui se passe lors du seizième anniversaire ?"

Ron pensa une minute puis ses yeux s'agrandirent. "L'héritage d'Harry. Je parie qu'il a eu une énorme monté de magique." Harry était déjà très puissant, un héritage pourrait tripler ce pouvoir.

Fred et George se regardèrent et soupirèrent. Ron peut être un bon ami, mais il était totalement ignorant de son meilleur ami. "N'a tu jamais pensé qu'il était étrange qu'Harry reste si petit et délicat alors que tu as grandi et que tu as pris du muscle ?"

"Eh bien, sa famille ne le nourrit pas comme il se doit, Harry a toujours l'air si mal après les vacances d'été." répondit Ron, toujours inquiet à propos de Harry. Quand il le pouvait, il envoyait de la nourriture, mais Dumbledore l'avait fait arrêter.

"Nous pensons que notre frère." dit Fred.

" Harry, est venu dans un ...», ajouta George.

"Héritage de Créature !" terminèrent-ils dans un même temps.

"Je suis d'accord avec vous sur ce point." déclara l'aîné en se joignant à la conversation secrète.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il soit entré dans un quelconque vieille héritage. Harry est spécial, et puissant. Si je devais deviner, je dirais qu'Harry est un soumis."

"Vous vous foutez de moi" hurla Ron.

George mit rapidement sa main sur sa bouche. "Baisse d'un ton. Nous ne faisons pas confiance à la vieille chèvre, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec lui."

"Je ne crois pas avoir jamais vu Dumbledore si fou." annonça Charlie, en regardant le vieil homme en face de la cheminée. "Il a essayé de garder Harry loin de Sirius. Si il se souciait vraiment d'Harry, alors il voudrait le voir heureux, avec quelqu'un qui aurait son intérêt à cœur."

"Non, il veut contrôler Harry." dit Fred. "Il a contrôlé Harry lorsque ses parents ont été tués."

"Il ne peut pas le contrôler si Sirius est son tuteur." déclara Ron pensivement.

"Bravo Mr Weasley, Mr Weasley, et M. Weasley. Dix points pour Gryffondor, chacun." dit Severus sortant de l'ombre, après l'écoute de toute leur conversation. Il était heureux de voir que le neko avait quelques amis fidèles. Avec tout ce qui se passait, Harry pouvait prendre tout ce qu'il pourrait avoir.

Ron déglutit et se rapprocha de son frère aîné, Charlie. Le Professeur Rogue lui avait toujours fais peur.

"Si vous faites tous les trois un serment inviolable, je vous donne des détails sur tout. Sinon, je vous oubliette plus vite qu'un clignement d'œil." ricana Severus.

Tous les trois hochèrent rapidement la tête. Ils voulaient savoir ce qui se passait avec leur petit frère et l'aider.

Trente minutes plus tard, les trois Weasley étaient assis, abasourdi. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui était le plus choquant, Harry en tant que Neko soumis, Dumbledore perverti ou que son grand père soit Voldemort.

"Si vous sentez que vous ne pouvez pas gérer cette information, parlez maintenant et je vous oubliette." dit Severus. Les trois hommes se regardèrent comme s'ils pouvaient attraper des mouches avec leurs bouches grandes ouvertes.

"Non, non, nous sommes ok, juste choqué." déclara Charlie.

"Comment pouvons-nous aider Harry ?" demanda Ron déterminé à être là pour son meilleur ami. Il l'avait peut être abandonné pendant le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais il ne le ferait jamais plus.

"Pouvons-nous le voir ?" demandèrent les jumeaux en même temps.

Severus soupira. "Je vais devoir prendre contact avec Black, mais je suis sûr que ça peut être organisé. Toutes les lettres pour Harry peuvent être envoyées vers moi et je les transmettrais. Dumbledore ne doit plus être en mesure de mettre la main sur Harry. "

"Je suis en train d'être transférer dans une réserve au Canada, non loin de Washington. Je pourrais être en mesure d'arrêter lors d'une visite parfois." déclara Charlie.

Severus hocha la tête. "Faites-moi savoir quand, et je vous obtiendrai un portoloin."

Toutes les conversations se figèrent lorsque le son d'éclats de verre fit écho dans la pièce.

Dumbledore était debout, la poitrine haletante, et les mains tremblantes. Des tissons de verre étaient éparpillés autour de la cheminée. Évidemment, Dumbledore avait perdu son sang-froid et éclater le verre.

"Honnêtement Albus." réprimanda Molly. "C'était une bonne porcelaine de ma mère. Comment osez-vous venir dans ma maison et détruire mes précieux héritage." Molly ne laissez jamais personne utiliser ses bons plats, sauf Dumbledore, et parce que celui-ci avait insisté.

"Je pense que vous feriez mieux de partir, Albus. Il est évident que Sirius et Harry ne viendront pas." Déclara un Arthur furieux.

Dumbledore ne pouvait pas croire de qu'elle façon ses pathétiques assistants lui parlaient. Il était le grand Albus Dumbledore, il avait défait Grindelwald, il méritait le respect.

Le directeur se tourna vers Ron, les yeux brillants de colère. " «Où est Harry ?" cria-t-il. Il n'avait pas manqué de voir Charlie et les jumeaux sortirent leurs baguettes dans leurs mains.

"Je suis désolé, directeur je ne sais pas. Et dites-vous, que même si je le savais, je ne vous le dirais pas." rétorqua Ron.

Les deux jumeaux riaient. Ils n'auraient jamais pensé que Ronnichou aurait assez de courage pour résister à Dumbledore.

"Attention a qui tu parles, mon garçon." grogna Dumbledore, levant sa baguette vers la tête rousse dégoûtante.

"Non" cria Molly. "Cela VOUS dérange qu'il parle ainsi. Vous feriez mieux de cesser de pointer cette baguette sur mon fils, si vous voulez partir de la maison en un seul morceau. "

Dumbledore regarda autour de la salle pour voir tous les Weasley, y compris le plus jeune, pointaient leurs baguettes sur lui. Hargneux, il pivota et prit la cheminette direction Poudlard.

Severus rit de l'endroit où il se trouvait avec Charlie. Il semblait que Harry avait plus seulement trois Weasley de son côté.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Jasper secouait la tête en pensant à son frère. Pendant les deux dernières heures Emmett avait parlé sans arrêt d'Orion. Comment ses oreilles le rendait encore plus mignon, qu'il sentait incroyable bon, qu'il était le plus doux, qu'il l'avait embrassé, qu'il était son favori, et qu'Orion est sien.

"Que penses-tu que sera les conditions de son parrain ?" demanda Jasper curieusement.

"Je ne sais pas, mais j'espère recevoir des nouvelle bientôt. Je ne peux pas attendre pour voir mon petit minou à nouveau." s'écria Emmett.

"Qu'est-ce que par l'enfer, avez-vous acheté un chat ?" cria Rosalie. La blonde se tenait à la porte avec les bras chargés de sacs. Elle avait été faire des courses ces cinq dernières heures.

"Qui a acheté un chat ? Puis-je le caresser ?" demanda Alice avec enthousiasme. Elle aimait les animaux, mais depuis sa transformation, ils étaient terrifiés par elle. Elle ne les blâmait pas, diable, ils avaient raison d'avoir peur de quelque chose qui pourrait les manger.

Jasper rit de sa douce compagne. Elle était vraiment l'amour de sa vie. "Emmett n'a pas exactement acheté un chat."

"Que veux-tu dire ?" interrompit Rosalie. Elle détestait quand ils parlaient en énigmes.

Emmett sourit. "J'ai trouvé mon compagnon et il est un Neko soumis." Il se rassit et rit à la mine abasourdi que sa famille arborait.

"Félicitations, mon chéri. Quand aurons-nous l'occasion de rencontrer ton compagnon ?" Esme ne voulait pas le montrer, mais elle était très choquée qu'Emmett ai trouvé un homme soumis. Elle n'était pas vraiment sur de ce que pouvait être un Neko.

"J'attends la lettre de son parrain. Orion est spécial, et son parrain a quelques règles assez strictes pour le courtiser." expliqua Emmett.

Edward rit, il avait du mal à imaginer Emmett entrain de courtiser. Il ne pensait même pas que celui-ci savait ce que ce mot signifiait. Edward fut bouche bée quand il entendit qu'Emmett avait sauvé Orion de l'arbre. "Toi et Jasper êtes allé à la réserve. Savez-vous combien c'est dangereux ?" dit Edward en secouant la tête.

Esme inhala en état de choc. "Vous avez brisé le traité ?" Elle ne pouvait pas croire que ses garçons feraient quelque chose de si téméraire. Ils allaient devoir se déplacer avant que les loups ne rappliquent.

"Non, ils ont appelé parce qu'il avait besoin de notre aide pour sauver le Neko de l'arbre." dit Emmett en souriant. Il se représenta son petit minou avec ses grands yeux verts et ses petites oreilles poilues.

Edward et Jasper gémirent. Jasper parce qu'il sentait les émotions d'Emmett et Edward parce qu'il avait à revivre tout par ce dernier. Il devait admettre que le soumis était mignon. Il avait déjà lu à propos des Neko, mais jamais il n'avait pensé avoir un jour la chance d'en rencontrer un.

"Qu'est-ce qu'un Neko ?" demanda Esme.

Une fois qu'Edward et Emmett lui et expliqué ce qu'ils savaient sur les Nekos, un énorme hibou noir monta en flèche par une fenêtre ouverte et atterrit à côté d'Emmett. Celui-ci regarda l'oiseau fou en état de choc. Aucun animal saint d'esprit ne viendrait jamais dans leur maison. Le hibou fixa Emmett, sans ciller.

"Uhm Emm, il y a une note autour de sa patte. Je pense qu'elle est pour toi." rigola Alice. Elle était tellement excitée de voir un hibou de près. Ils étaient de majestueux et beaux oiseaux.

Emmett regarda la note attachée à la patte de l'oiseau, puis son bec très pointu. "Ok toi, je vais prendre ta lettre, mais il vaut mieux que tu ne me picore pas." grogna Emmett. L'oiseau continua à regarder le vampire, sans ciller.

"Mon dieu, Emmett, tu es un vampire, il ne va pas te faire de mal." dit Rosalie, avec ses mains solidement plantés sur ses hanches.

Très lentement Emmett tendit la main et détacha la lettre. Il ne quitta pas une fois des yeux le bec de l'oiseau. Il est peut être un vampire, mais cela ne signifie pas encore qu'il voulait être picoré. Il espérait qu'une fois qu'il aurait la lettre la chouette s'envolerait, mais rien, il ne bougea même pas une plume.

"Pourquoi ça il ne part pas ?" demanda Alice.

"Peut-être qu'il est attend une réponse." répondit Jasper. "Que dit la lettre ?"

Emmett détourna les yeux du hibou pour ouvrir la lettre. Il sourit quand il vit qu'elle était du parrain de son chaton. "Le parrain de mon chaton explique les règles de notre premier rendez-vous. Il attend une réponse." Il fut soulagé de voir que les règles n'avaient rien de folles, il pourrait facilement les contourner.

Alice sautait de haut et en bas avec excitation. Toute cette histoire de courtisant était très romantique. "Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?"

Emmett regarda vers la lettre. "Notre premier rendez-vous sera demain soir, je peux choisir l'heure et le lieu. Orion et sa famille viendront ici, puisque je ne peux pas aller à la réserve. Sirius, le parrain d'Orion, veut rencontrer toute la famille. Il y aura quelqu'un pour nous chaperonner tout le temps, mais il a dit qu'il ne regardera pas et n'écoutera pas à moins que je brise les règles ".

Esmée sourit à son fils. Elle était si fière de lui pour gérer la situation ainsi. La plupart des vampires qui trouvent un compagnon, surtout un aussi rare qu'un soumis masculin, l'aurait tout simplement kidnappé. "Qu'elles sont les règles, chéri ?"

"Voyons" marmonna Emmett. "Règles pour le premier rendez-vous. 1) Je dois protéger Orion au péril de ma vie. 2) Si à tout moment Orion veut rentrer à la maison, je dois appeler Sirius. 3) À aucun moment au cours du rendez-vous, Orion ne doit être seul, même pas pour aller au toilette. 4) Le rendez-vous doit ce passé dans la ville de Forks. 5) Je dois surveille les autres dominants non accouplés. 6) En raison de la nécessité d'Orion aux contacts physiques, je suis autorisé à le toucher et à le câliner, mais rien en dessous de la taille et sous la chemise. Si je brise la règle, le chaperon, sera très douloureux pour moi. 7) Embrasser est autorisé tant qu'Orion est à l'aise avec cela. 8) Nous nous devons d'être rentré ici à onze heures ainsi que Sirius puisse ramener Orion. 9) Et la règle la plus importante ... Il n'y aura pas d'escalade d'arbres, peu importe combien Orion puisse être adorable quand il le demande. "

Emmett jeta sa tête en arrière et rigola. Il y avait moins de vingt-quatre heures depuis qu'Harry était resté coincé dans un arbre et il veut déjà en escalader un autre. Cela lui donna une bonne idée pour leur premier rendez-vous.

Esme tapota son plus grand fils sur l'épaule. "Ce sont des règles très compréhensibles, en particulier celle sur les autres dominants. Si Orion est trouvé par un autre dominant, ils pourraient le kidnapper et le forcer à s'accoupler. Il est dit que les mâles soumis sont très puissants, mais leur progéniture sera plus forte pour cette raison. " Ils ne peuvent pas tout savoir, mais ils voyagent depuis longtemps et ont parcouru le monde. Ils savaient à propos de toutes les différentes créatures qui est existaient, y compris les sorciers et sorcières. Si cette lettre est arrivée par hibou, alors la famille d'Orion est sorcier.

Emmett grogna et ses yeux devinrent noir à la pensée de son chaton étant kidnappé par un autre dominant. Orion serait en sécurité avec lui, sa force n'était égalée par aucun vampire, et même si ses compétences de combat n'égalent pas celles de Jasper, il était encore sacrément bon dans ce domaine.

"Je suis tellement excitée" cria Alice. Je ne peux pas attendre de rencontrer un véritable Neko. Alice se retourna sur Emmett, les yeux écarquillés. "Tu auras besoin d'un cadeau, un cadeau pour courtiser. Cela signifie que nous allons faire du shopping !"

Emmett ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête frapper la table. Shopping, elles essayaient toujours de le faire venir faire des courses avec elles. Pendant des décennies, il avait réussi à échapper à leurs voyages commerciaux tant redoutés et maintenant il s'était fait avoir. Il allait se transformer en un autre Edward.

Edward rit en entendant les pensées d'Emmett. Il savait ce qu'Emmett pensait de lui, mais il allait bientôt se rendre compte qu'il ferait tout pour son compagnon, même la suivre dans le centre commercial pendant des heures en étant son âne.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

"Etes- vous sûr qu'il sera un bon dominant pour Harry ?" demanda Tom. Il était cinq heures du matin et il était couché dans le lit en train de parler à Sirius sur son miroir à double sens. Sirius lui avait expliqué à propos de l'escapade de son petit-fils et comment un vampire dominant l'avait sauvé. Il avait été surpris d'entendre le dominant n'avait pas essayé d'enlever Harry.

"Autant je déteste l'admettre. J'ai vu comment il traitait Harry, et comment celui-ci était bien avec lui. Il est plus que suffisamment solide pour protéger Harry et étant un vampire, il aura la vitesse, la force et de l'audition en plus. Il n'aura également jamais besoin de dormir, alors il pourra toujours veiller sur Harry ". dit Sirius pensivement.

Tom hocha la tête. "Je suis d'accord, il m'a l'air d'un bon parti pour mon petit-fils. Et le reste de son clan ?"

"Selon Billy, quelques-uns d'entre eux ont des dons spéciaux. Emmett est incroyablement fort, plus fort que tout autre vampire, Jasper, son frère, est un empathe, il a un autre frère qui est un lecteur de l'esprit, et une sœur qui peut voir l'avenir. " répondit Sirius.

"Impressionnant" murmura Tom. "Ils ont l'air d'un clan puissant, et capable de protéger Harry. Tien-moi au courant de comment cela se passe et nous allons planifier à partir de là."

"Je le ferai" sourit Sirius. "Voulez-vous envoyer un chaperon ? "

Tom rit. "Il sera très désireux de chaperonner le rendez-vous d'Harry et être le plus attentif à ce qu'il se passe. Il ne laissera pas ce vampire le toucher. Je me sens presque désolé pour le dominant."

Sirius hocha la tête en riant. "Oui, ce dominant ne saura pas ce qui lui arrive. "


	7. retrouvailles

Je ne possède ni Harry Potter ni Twilight et je ne suis que l'amble traductrice de **misteeirene.**

Je remercie ma bêta, Elrika qui a corrigé ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture et au revoir !

PS : Je suis presque sûre que vous n'avez pas trouvé le nom du chaperon.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- / a- -a- -a- -a-

Harry avait du mal à contrôler son excitation. Dans seulement une heure, il allait voir Emmett Cullen. Il avait passé la moitié de la journée à discuter avec Draco, qui avait insisté pour l'habiller. "Les premières impressions sont tout, Potter" lui avait crié Draco. Eh bien, si Emmett l'aimait quand il pleure, coincé dans un arbre, il allait encore plus l'aimer en jean avec une belle chemise.

Ce ne fut qu'après qu'Harry est lu et relu la lettre d'Emmett, qu'il abandonna. La lettre d'Emmett était simple, donner son adresse, l'heure de rendez-vous, et il avait pour instructions de s'habiller dans des vêtements confortables. Emmett avait également déclaré qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre de le voir. Draco trifouilla encore le col de la chemise d'Harry et sa coiffure.

Harry sursauta et courut vers la porte quand il entendit frapper. Il savait que c'était Jacob debout de l'autre côté, Harry ouvrit la porte et sauta dans ses bras. "Es-tu venu me voir, Jake ?"

"Bien sûr, je suis venu te voir chaton." Jacob leva sa main et la frotta entre les oreilles d'Harry. Il rit quand Harry se pencha pour plus de contact et commença à ronronner. "Tu es superbe, vas-tu quelque part ?" Harry était vêtu d'une paire de jeans skinny noir, et d'un t-shirt argenté près du corps avec des symboles celtiques, les cheveux tressés dans le dos et une paire de baskets converse argent.

"Ouais!" dit Harry tout excité. "Je vais sortir avec Emmett Cullen. Je ne sais pas où nous allons, mais je suis sûr que ça va être amusant. Emmett est très agréable et drôle, il sent également très bon." Harry avait un regard rêveur, et lointain.

Jacob commença à grogner et tira Harry près de lui. "Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches des Cullen. Ce sont des sangsues, et ils sont dangereux."

Harry remua des bras de Jacob et baissa la tête, faisant la moue. C'était la première fois qu'il devait se battre contre sa créature. Même si son Neko voulait désespérément voir Emmett, il voulait aussi obéir à ce dominant dont il se souciait. Harry aimait vraiment Emmett et pensait qu'il pourrait être heureux avec celui-ci. Son Neko, lui, disait qu'ils devaient mettre les souhaits du dominant avant sa propre envie. Harry fit quelques pas en arrière et commença à secouer la tête, en essayant de l'effacer.

"Orion, quel est le problème ?" Jacob fit quelques pas vers Harry quand il vit la douleur sur le visage du jeune Neko. Harry tomba à genoux, serrant sa tête. La douleur était si forte qu'il se sentait comme si quelqu'un essayait de l'ouvrir en deux. Il ne voulait pas écouter son Neko, il avait tort. Jacob était son cousin et il était grand et tout, mais il n'avait rien à dire sur ses fréquentations. Une autre forte poussée de douleur dans sa tête et Harry hurla.

Sirius et Remus se précipitèrent vers sa chambre, paniqués. Ils avaient des visions d'un dominant essayant de voler leur chiot. "Que diable se passe-t-il ?" rugit Sirius. Il tomba à genoux à côté de son filleul, à la recherche de blessures.

Jacob fixait Harry les yeux remplie d'horreur. "Je… je ne sais pas. Il était heureux de me voir, puis il a commencé à secouer la tête. Il est ensuite tombé à genoux, saisissant sa tête en criant."

"As-tu dit quelque chose qui aurai pu le bouleverser ?" demanda Remus. Il avait mal de voir son chiot souffrir, il en était pratiquement à s'arracher les cheveux.

Jacob se remémora la courte conversation qu'il avait eue avec Harry. "Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas qu'il aille voir le suceur de sang."

"Merde" hurla Sirius. Il attrapa le bras d'Harry et les maintient sur son côté. "Ne combats pas ton Neko, chiot. C'est ok, je te donne la permission de voir Emmett Cullen. Allez Harry, je te demande de te calmer." Sirius détestait exiger quelque chose du soumis, mais si il n'arrêtait pas de lutté contre son Neko, il pourrait sérieusement se blesser.

Remus se tourna vers Jacob, grognant. " Dis-lui ! Dis-lui qu'il peut voir Emmett, maintenant. Je ne me soucie pas de tes petits problèmes avec les Cullen, tu lui donnes la permission."

Le loup de Jacob était soumis face au loup-garou beaucoup plus puissant. Jacob se mit à genoux et doucement, saisit le visage d'Harry. "Je suis désolé chaton, tu peux voir Emmett. C'est un bon gars, il va te protéger. Tu ne te souviens chaton, Emmett sent bon ?"

Harry était haletant dans les bras son parrain. "Il ... il sent bon." Harry se leva pour regarder Sirius, il ne voulait vraiment pas regarder Jacob dès maintenant. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Tu te battais contre ta créature, ce qui peut être très dangereux. Qu'est-il arrivé ?" demanda Sirius.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux. "Jake a dit que je ne pouvais pas voir Emmett. Mon Neko voulait lui obéir, mais je ne l'ai pas fait." Harry enfouit son visage dans le ventre de son parrain et pleura. "Je déteste cela, c'est tellement injuste. Ce n'est pas juste d'avoir un stupide chat en moi, essayant de me dire ce que je peux et ne peux pas faire. Je devrais être capable de penser et d'agir par moi-même."

Sirius fixa Jacob qui était à genoux devant eux. "Chiot, je sais que cela est déroutant maintenant, mais ce sera plus facile."

Harry se redressa et regarda son parrain avec les joues et les yeux rouges. "Facile à dire pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es un dominant, tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Je déteste ce que je suis. Je déteste avoir toujours peur, je déteste avoir toujours le besoin d'être câliné comme un chien terrifié, et je déteste avoir besoin d'un dominant pour me protéger. Si un dominant meurtrier me dit de sauter d'un pont, je le ferais avec un sourire sur mon visage. Mon Neko est malade. "

Sirius a essayé de tirer Harry dans ses bras, mais son filleul s'échappa. "Voilà pourquoi je vais m'assurer que tu ais un dominant qui t'aimeras et qui te chériras. Maintenant, si tu n'as pas changé d'avis à propos de ce soir, tu ferais mieux de laver ton visage et de refaire ta coiffure. "

Harry se jeta sur ses pieds et trifouilla avec ses mains pour inspecter son désormais nid de cheveux. "Putain, Draco va me tuer."

Comme s'il avait entendu, Draco vint frapper à la porte. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça Potter, tu ressembles à Hagrid. Tes cheveux ! Tout mon dur travail, cherches-tu à effrayer ton dominant ?"

Harry a commencé à tirer nerveusement sur sa queue. "M'désolé, s'il te plaît ne t'énerve pas."

Draco soupira. "Très bien Potter, viens, à la salle de bain. Je dois faire en sorte que tes cheveux restent tous dans la tresse, même après cinq heures de sexe vigoureux.

Harry grinça et gifla le bras de Draco. "Je ne vais pas avoir des relations sexuelles avec Emmett. "

Draco fit un clin d'œil à Harry. "Pas encore, tu n'es pas prêt, mais vu les regards de ce dominant, ce ne sera pas long."

Harry était assis dans la salle de bains pendant que Draco s'occupait de ses cheveux, perdu dans ses penser. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé au sexe avant, il n'avait jamais eu ces types de sentiments avant. Voudrait-il avoir des relations sexuelles avec Emmett ... un jour ? Il était sur d'une chose, Emmett voudrait avoir des relations sexuelles avec son compagnon. "

"Draco ?" demanda doucement. Harry "Est-ce que le sexe fait mal?"

Les mains de Draco se figèrent et il abandonna son peigne. Essayant de ne pas bégayer, il répondit. "Si ton partenaire ne prend pas le temps de te préparer, ou si il entre avant que tu sois prêt, alors oui ça peut faire mal, beaucoup."

Harry plissa son visage pour essayer de comprendre ce que Draco entendait par préparer. "Que veux-tu dire par préparer ?"

"Merlin Potter, je ne suis pas celui qui devrait t'expliquer le sexe." cassa Draco.

"Désolé" marmonna Harry. Harry baissa la tête et fixa ses baskets.

Draco soupira et s'assit à côté de lui. "Tu n'as jamais eu des rapports sexuels, Potter ?

Harry secoua la tête, mais ne leva pas les yeux.

"Quand tu seras prêt, le sexe peut être étonnant. Si ton partenaire se soucie réellement de toi, il fera en sorte que vous vous amusiez, et ne que tu n'aies pas mal. Et puis, il y a ceux qui aiment la douleur mélangée avec leur plaisir." Ricana Draco.

Harry leva les yeux vers son cousin. "As-tu déjà eu des relations sexuelles?"

Draco commença à jouer avec le peigne dans ses mains. "Oui" répondit-il en souriant. "J'en ai eu à plusieurs reprises."

"Est-ce bon ?" Demanda Harry en souriant.

Draco leva les yeux vers son cousin soumis. "Ce fut une expérience fantastique." Draco devint écarlate.

La bouche de Harry s'ouvrit en grand." Honnêtement, tu as déjà eu des relations sexuelles ? Avec qui ? "

Draco confia à Harry. "Honnêtement Potter, lors de ma première fois, j'avais treize ans et il cela s'est passé avec Marcus Flint."

Harry claqua de la langue. "Flint, le capitaine de Quidditch de Serpentard."

"Lui-même. J'avais un uke avec lui " Voyant le regard confus d'Harry, Draco élabora. "Il y a un soumis et un dominant. Le uke ou soumis est celui qui est pénétré, et le dominant est celui qui ce fait pénétré."

Harry rougit. "Donc ... ça signifie que tu as laissé Flint fourrer son ... son pénis dans ton ... Tu sais ?"

"Dans mon quoi, Potter, mon quoi ? Mon oreille ?" rit Draco comme Harry commençait à bégayer.

"Avant de faire l'amour Potter, tu dois être capable de dire les noms de parties du corps à haute voix." taquina Draco.

Harry se leva et commença à partir, mais fut arrêté quand Draco attrapa son bras. "Désolé Potter, je ne savais pas combien tu étais innocent. Pour répondre à ta question, oui, j'ai laissé Flint fourrer son très gros pénis dans mon cul."

Harry rougit et détourna les yeux. "Comment fait-on ?" Harry essayait de ne pas penser au pénis d'Emmett, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il était probablement massif. Emmett était un homme énorme, non pas que cela signifie que son pénis seraient énormes aussi.

"La préparation est la clé. Ton partenaire doit utiliser ses doigts pour détendre tes muscles anaux." expliqua Draco.

Harry gémit et se couvrit le visage voulant ne pas avoir demandé quoi que ce soit. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait un jour sortir l'image de Marcus Flint enculant Draco hors de sa tête. "S'il te plaît" supplia Harry. "Peux-tu simplement oublier que je t'ai demandé?"

Draco rit, il aimait voir son cousin tout gêné. L'innocence de Harry le surprenait, il pensait qu'avec toute sa gloire, que toutes les filles se serai jeté sur Harry.

La paire se leva quand Sirius entra, "Si tu as terminé d'embarrasser mon filleul, il va être en retard pour son rendez-vous."

Harry jappa et sauta, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était temps de voir Emmett. Il était tout d'un coup excité, à extrêmement nerveux.

Que faire si Emmett décide qu'il n'était pas assez bon ? Honnêtement, Harry ne pensait pas qu'il l'était. Pourquoi un dominant comme Emmett voudrait-il de lui ? Sirius secoua la tête, son filleul était si facile à lire.

"Ne penses pas comme ça, il n'y a pas un Dominant qui ne voudrait pas être avec toi. Maintenant, assez, ton accompagnateur est là."

-a -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Tous les Cullen étaient assis dans le salon, attendant que le soumis d'Emmett arrive. Eh bien, Emmett espérait que le Neko sera là bientôt. Il n'avait pas été en mesure de ne plus penser à son petit chaton de toute la journée. Alice lui avait fait faire au moins cinq magasins jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en mesure de trouver le parfait cadeau pour courtiser Orion.

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu vas là pour votre première rendez-vous, ce ne est pas du tout romantique" ricana Rosalie.

Emmett rit de sa sœur. "Attends de le rencontrer Rose, tu comprendras pourquoi je pense que c'est l'endroit idéal pour lui. Allons, j'ai dû le sauver d'un arbre."

"Je pense que cela lui fera plaisir, peut-être je vais avoir besoin de Jasper pour un certain temps." Rigola Alice.

"Rappelles toi juste fils, Orion est un mâle soumis et il y a beaucoup dominants là-bas qui aimeraient le réclamer. Gardes les yeux ouverts et garder le en sécurité. Aussi, suis les règles de ses gardiens, l'homme ne semble pas être le type qui va jouer et te donner une seconde chance " dit Carlisle. Il espérait vraiment que cela fonctionnera pour son fils. Emmett n'a jamais montré d'intérêt pour quelqu'un, il pouvait dire qu'il était solitaire. De plus, il aimait l'idée d'avoir un autre fils.

Emmett commença à grogner. "Aucun dominant de viendra près de mon compagnon, je suis plus que capable de le protéger."

Carlisle sourit à son fils. "Je sais que tu l'es, je ne fais que te le rappeler."

Tous les vampires se tournèrent vers la fenêtre quand ils entendirent un craquement. Ils furent surpris lorsque quatre hommes apparurent de nulle part. Emmett bondit sur ses pieds et courut vers la porte, il s'arrêta à quelques pas de son compagnon.

Harry détestait voyager par portoloin, cela l'avait toujours rendu malade. Appuyé sur son parrain, il ouvrit lentement les yeux quand il sentit son dominant. "Emmett !" cria-t-il en sautant dans ses bras.

"Vraiment subtile Orion, quelle façon de jouer les difficile." ricana Draco.

Harry ne s'en souciait pas, il se sentait si bien là, dans les bras d'Emmett. Ronronnant, Harry frotta sa tête sous le menton d'Emmett.

"Oh mon Dieu !" couina Alice. "Il est tellement adorable." Alice eut du mal à se contenir, elle voulait lui frotter entre les oreilles.

Edward pencha sa tête sur le côté. Il ne pouvait pas entendre quoi que ce soit des trois autres hommes, et seulement un peu d'Orion. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un dont il ne pouvait pas entendre leur pensée avant. C'était à la fois rafraîchissant et déconcertant.

Carlisle rit et s'approcha de l'homme qu'il pensait être le tuteur d'Orion. "Eh bien, ils semblent être tous les deux trop occupés pour nous présenter." Carlisle tendit la main à l'homme à la longue chevelure noire. "Je suis Carlisle Cullen, le père Emmett."

Sirius prit la main de vampire avec un sourire.

"Je suis Sirius Black, le parrain d'Orion, mon compagnon Remus Lupin et le cousin de Orion Draco Malfoy. Vous avez raison, ils sont un peu occupé avec l'autre."

Carlisle leur présenta sa famille et les invita dans la maison. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'ils étaient à l'aise d'être près de vampire. Il avait rencontré d'autres créatures en son temps et la plupart ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec eux.

Emmett entra dans la maison avec son chaton. Orion avait ses jambes enroulées, serré autour de sa taille, et ses bras autour de son cou. Emmett ne put résister, il enfouie son nez dans le cou d'Orion et inhala sa délicieuse odeur.

"Où allons-nous ?" demanda Harry. Il espérait que ce serait un endroit amusant et non pas un restaurant de gastronomie ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Edward rit quand il entendit les pensées d'Orion. Il semblait qu'Emmett avait raison, il avait choisi l'endroit idéal pour son fringant petit chat.

"Je ne pense pas que ce sera très long de le courtiser." marmonna Remus. Il détestait l'idée de perdre son chiot, mais il savait qu'Harry serai beaucoup plus en sécurité avec un compagnon. Emmett semblait incroyablement fort et il avait déjà sauvé son chiot. Emmett avait aussi un coven à proximité qui l'aidera à protéger Harry. Il semblait que le jeune homme allait enfin avoir la famille dont il avait toujours rêvé, et ils seraient toujours près de lui également. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'ils ne vivent pas à plus de quelques mètres de leur chiot.

"Ils s'apprivoisent doucement." sourit Esmée. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre pour commencer à se gâter Orion, il était tellement adorable.

Sirius se racla la gorge. "Très bien, vous deux, avant de partir. Je dois rappeler quelques règles et ensuite vous présenter le chaperon d'Orion." rit Sirius, il était presque cruel de les laisser dans les mains du chaperon choisi par Tom.

Emmett posa Harry sur le canapé et s'assit. Harry remua sur les genoux d'Emmett jusqu'à ce qu'il soupir d'aise. Il se sentait tellement en sécurité avec Emmett.

"Avant de commencer, je voudrais donner un cadeau à Orion pour le courtiser" Emmett prit le petit cadeau emballé que Rosalie lui tendit. Souriant au chaton excité sur ses genoux, Emmett lui tendit la boîte. "S'il te plaît accepter ce cadeau pour toi. "

Harry rougit et baissa la tête, il ne s'attendait pas un cadeau. Harry eut le souffle coupé quand il vit ce qui était dans la boîte. C'était un beau bracelet de charme, puissant. Le bracelet était d'or avec trois breloques attachées. Le premier avait le motif d'un chat avec de vraies émeraudes pour les yeux, le deuxième charme était un arbre, et le troisième était un super-héros. Harry regarda Emmett et se mit à rire, il rit si fort qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux. "Je ne vais jamais oublier comment nous nous sommes rencontrés maintenant."

Emmett rayonnait face à son soumis, il aimait entendre le rire du garçon. Il était si inquiet qu'Harry pense que le bracelet était pour les filles. "Vient, permets-moi de te l'attacher." dit-il doucement à l'oreille de Harry.

Harry frissonna à la sensation du souffle d'Emmett sur son oreille et dans son cou. Harry tendit timidement la main pour mettre le bracelet. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être fasciné par les petits charmes pendants. Après qu'Emmett l'es attacher, Harry mit le bracelet au-dessus de son visage pour regarder la lumière traverser les charmes. Harry tendit la main avec une secousse et regarda les charmes dansés devant ses yeux.

Rosalie se mit à rire. "Il ressemble à un chat s'amusant avec un jouet ou un bâton." Elle sourit tendrement au Neko, elle ne s'attendait pas aimer Orion autant. Normalement il lui fallait beaucoup de temps pour accepter de nouvelles personnes. Après ce que son ex a fait ici, elle n'était pas très confiante.

Emmett hurlait de rire aux pitreries de son chaton. Orion était tellement absorbé par la vue des charmes pendants qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué ce qui se passait autour de lui. Emmett tapota légèrement Orion sur le nez pour attirer son attention. " Nous allons écouter ce que ton parrain a à dire afin que nous puissions y aller."

Harry cligna des yeux comme une chouette, se pencha et donna un baiser sur la joue du grand dominant. "Ceci est le meilleur cadeau ! Je ne vais jamais l'enlever."

Cela réchauffa le cœur de Sirius de voir son chiot si heureux et insouciant, il allait envoyer ce souvenir à Tom. " J'ai énuméré les règles dans la lettre, mais je veux juste faire un résumé rapide." dit Sirius.

Harry avait vraiment du mal à se concentrer sur ce que Sirius disait. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire était de jouer avec son bracelet, il n'avait jamais eu de bijoux avant. Emmett devait obliger Orion à faire attention à son parrain en le poussant. L'attention d'Orion dérivant vers le bracelet autour de son poignet.

À la première heure demain, il allait acheter une petite cloche d'argent pour aller avec le bracelet. Il savait qu'Orion aimerait le tintement doux.

"Maintenant, votre accompagnateur sera invisible, à moins qu'Orion soit en danger ou que vos mains errent où elles ne peuvent pas encore." dit Sirius en jetant un regard d'avertissement à Emmett.

Emmett mit ses mains à un endroit où Sirius pouvait les voir.

"J'aime vraiment Orion, je ne ferai rien pour ruiner mes chances de faire de lui mon compagnon." dit-il honnêtement.

Sirius sourit et fit claquer ses doigts. Emmett grogna et tira Orion dans ses bras.

En face de lui se tenait la créature la plus laide qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Il était brun, mesurait un peu moins de un mètre de haut, avait de grands yeux, un nez long et des oreilles se mouvant.

"Ceci Dobby , l'elfe de maison. Il peut sembler faible, mais les elfes de maison ont une magie très puissante, je ne voudrais pas voir son mauvais côté si j'étais vous." dit Sirius.

Dobby jaugea le vampire qui grognait sur lui. Ce dominant semblait être assez bon pour son Harry Potter. "Ne grognez pas sur Dobby. Il est l'ami d'Orion et je ne vous laisserais pas le toucher dans ses endroits spéciaux. Vous allez garder vos bonnes manières."

Edward ne put s'en empêcher, il tomba de sa chaise en riant. Il ne doutait pas que cette créature était puissante et pourrait protéger Orion et ses «endroit spécial». Il était incroyablement drôle de voir l'expression choqué sur le visage d'Emmett.

"Sois gentil Dobby." gronda Harry, "Emmett ne me ferait jamais de mal." Harry sourit à son petit ami, Dobby était toujours là pour lui.

Emmett était sans voix, qu'est-ce c'était comme créature ce Dobby ? Emmett se racla la gorge. "Je promets que je ne vais pas faire quelque chose à votre ami, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt."

Dobby regarda le très grand vampire. "Dobby vous regarde." Et avec ça, Dobby plopa.

Remus rit à l'expression de chacun. "Vous ne verrez ni n'entendrez Dobby sauf si cela est nécessaire. Allez-vous amuser, et ne soyez pas en retard pour le retour."

Harry se leva et donna a sa famille un baiser sur les joues. Même si il était excité de sortir, il était un peu nerveux de laisser sa famille. "Je promets que nous serons de retour à l'heure, et que je serais très prudent."

Dobby réapparu dans la salle. "Dobby va garder un œil sur Orion." et très vite popa à nouveau.

Emmett rit à la petite créature folle. "Je pense que je pourrais venir à aimer ce petit mec fou." Emmett prit la main d'Orion. "Es-tu prêt ? Ma jeep nous attend."

Harry regarda sa famille et leur dit au revoir. Sirius se pencha vers son compagnon et, malheureusement, regardant son chiot partir pour son premier rendez-vous galant. "Je ne suis pas prêt pour cela. Je viens juste de le retrouver, je ne suis pas prêt à le perdre déjà."

"Si ils finissent par s'accoupler, vous serez toujours les bienvenus ici. Comme Harry, vous deviendrez de la famille." dit doucement Carlisle. Il ne savait pas l'histoire d'Orion, mais il avait ramassé certaines informations le concernant. Il pouvait dire qu'Harry avait eu une vie difficile, il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a -a- -a- -a- -a-

Harry aimait la jeep d'Emmett, elle était bruyante, rapide et les pneus étaient levé au cric, il aimait être assis en hauteur. Ils avaient roulé pendant environ dix minutes, Harry serrant fermement la main d'Emmett.

" Je croyais que tu avais deux cousins ?" demanda Emmett curieusement.

"En fait, trois avec Jake." Harry a commencé à pouffer de rire. "Je pense que mon cousin Dudley est l'empreinte de la femme louve."

"Léa ! Oh mon dieu ? Eh bien espérons qu'elle sera moins grincheuse après cela." ricana Emmett.

Harry serra la main d'Emmett, mais il riait encore. "Ne sois pas méchant, elle a été gentille avec moi. Je pense qu'elle aime vraiment trop Dudley, elle le suivait partout toute la journée jusqu'à ce qu'elle finit par lui demander si il voulait se promener avec elle. Je pense qu'ils font un couple mignon. "

"Pas aussi mignon que celui que nous faisons." dit Emmett en faisant un clin d'œil à son chaton. "Voilà, nous sommes arrivés."

Harry regarda par la fenêtre et cria d'excitation. "Une zone de loisir, j'ai toujours voulu y aller. Dudley et son meilleur ami Piers y allaient souvent, mais l'oncle Vernon m'enfermait dans ma chambre."

Emmett serra le volant en entend ça, le volant commença à se fissurer. Il avait peur d'apprendre la vérité sur la vie d'Orion. Il avait le sentiment qu'il allait tuer certains humains.

Harry lia sa main au bras de son compagnon alors qu'ils marchaient dans la zone de loisir. Harry s'arrêta juste avant de traverser la porte et regarda simplement, sans ciller. "Wow," dit-il à bout de souffle. Le plaisir du loisir était incroyable. Il y avait des jeux, du bowling, des jeux gonflables, des toboggans, des trampolines et un côté été rien de moins que de multiples murs d'escalade de tailles différentes. Harry se mit à trembler d'excitation à l'idée d'escalader. "Ce n'est pas un arbre, Siri a dit que je ne pouvais pas grimper aux arbres, mais ce ne sont pas des arbres. Je n'enfreins donc pas les règles."

Emmett se mit à rire, Orion ressemblait à un chien qui avait vu un écureuil. "Non, pas d'arbres. C'est sûr à cent pour cent et tu porteras un harnais de sécurité. Tu pourras monter toute la nuit si tu veux."


	8. rendez-vous

**e ne possède ni Harry Potter ni Twilight et je ne suis que l'amble traductrice de** **misteeirene** **.**

Je remercie ma bêta, Elrika qui a corrigé ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture et au revoir !

Harry bondissait sur place tellement il était excité, pendant qu'un jeune homme dans la vingtaine lui mettait un harnais de sécurité. Il n'aimait pas être touché par un étranger, mais son excitation pour l'escalade de la montagne emportait sur son malaise. Levant les yeux, il commença à rire en voyant la hauteur de la montagne. Il ne pouvait pas attendre pour la monter.

Emmett rit de l'excitation de son petit chaton. "Le premier en haut" plaisanta-t-il.

Harry regarda le grand dominant, puis la montagne. "Je te suis" il eut un petit rire, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

Emmett secoua la tête. "Pas de griffes autorisées." Harry tendit la lèvre inférieure et fit la moue.

"Ok alors, aucune force de vampy." murmura-t-il sachant qu'Emmett pouvait l'entendre.

"D'accord" Emmett sourit. "Si je gagne, tu dois me donner un baiser."

Emmett rata le regard choqué du gars.

Harry rougit. "O ... ok" dit Harry à bout de souffle. "Umm, si je gagne, tu dois m'amener explorer la forêt."

Emmett sourit, "Aucune escalade d'arbre cependant, je crois que est le numéro un sur la liste de tes parrains, le faire et je suis mort."

Harry rigola, "il l'a, sans l'accrobranche." sourit timidement Harry au dominant. Il tombait vite amoureux d'Emmett. Il pria pour qu'Emmett ressente la même chose pour lui. Il ne pensait pas qu'il supporterait d'être blessé à nouveau.

Le travailleur de l'escalade connaissait les Cullen, et il avait été choqué d'apprendre qu'Emmett était gay. Regardant le petit garçon qu'il attelait, il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Il n'avait jamais regardé un autre mec avant, mais ce gamin était adorable. Il y avait juste quelque chose dans ce gamin qui vous attirait à lui. Tout en apportant le harnais autour des hanches du garçon, il laissa ses doigts effleuraient son petit cul.

Harry jappa et se précipita en avant quand l'étranger toucha son cul. Instantanément Emmett fut à ses côtés maintenant la main du travailleur. Harry grimaça quand il a entendu un claquement osseux.

Emmett voyait rouge. Comment cet humain osait-il toucher son chaton d'une manière inappropriée. Emmett attrapa la main de l'homme avec une telle force qu'il entendit un claquement osseux. Grognant, Emmett tira l'homme plus près de son visage quand il essaya de se mettre au sol sous la douleur. "Comment osez-vous le touchez ? Je devrais déchirer votre main et vous couper votre ..."

Harry posa une main tremblante sur celle d'Emmett. "Merci Emmett, ça va. Ayons simplement du plaisir."

Emmett regarda son doux petit chaton, mais ne desserra pas son emprise sur l'idiot qui avait osé toucher son futur compagnon. "Orion, ce qu'il a fait était mal. Ça ne va pas. Tu es mien et je ne permettrai à personne de te molester."

"Cullen, y a-t-il un problème ici ?"

Emmett se retourna pour voir Mike Newton planant derrière lui. Non seulement Mike travaillait ici, mais sa famille était propriétaire de la zone, avec un magasin d'articles de sport. "Ce mec a touché le cul de mon rencard." Grogna-t-il.

Mike regarda son travailleur, à genoux, les larmes coulaient sur son visage, sa main encore serrée dans celle d'Emmett. "Est-ce vrai, Dawson ?"demanda-t-il à son employé.

"Non … non monsieur." bégaya Dawson. Il essayait de ne pas crier de douleur à cause de sa main cassée. Il ne pouvait pas croire à quel point Cullen était fort.

Emmett grogna et pressa la main cassée encore plus fort, l'obligeant à crier. Harry enroula ses bras autour de lui et gémit. Emmett lâcha le travailleur et attrapa Orion dans ses bras.

Mike se tenait là avec la bouche grande ouverte. Chaque fille de l'école avait essayé d'avoir un rencard avec le seul Cullen disponible, mais il n'avait même pas été intéressé par les jolies filles, les plus populaires. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Cullen réconfortait ici, amoureusement, un petit garçon mignon. S'il ne l'avait pas vu, il n'aurait jamais soupçonné Emmett d'être gay. Regardant autour, Mike gémit quand il vit qu'ils attiraient une foule. "Je suis désolé pour son comportement, et je vous promets que nous allons examiner son cas. Nous avons des caméras de sécurité partout, s'il l'a fait exprès, il sera viré immédiatement. S'il vous plaît ne laissez pas cet incident ruiner votre temps ici." Mike grimaça quand il regarda la main écrasée de Dawson. Il allait devoir l'emmener à l'hôpital.

"Emm, peut-on simplement gravir la montagne ?" Marmonna Harry dans le cou épais d'Emmett. Il voulait juste oublier ce gâchis et avoir du plaisir.

Emmett vit Newton aidait Dawson. "D'accord chaton, ce crétin ne va pas ruiner notre premier rendez-vous en plus. Est-ce ok, Newton ?" demanda-t-il à Mike.

Mike regarda à nouveau Cullen. "Oui, donne-moi juste une minute pour amener quelqu'un et s'occuper de Dawson." Il déplaça son attention sur le petit garçon dans les bras d'Emmett. "S'il vous plaît ne laissez pas cela ruiner votre plaisir. Je vous promets que quelque chose comme cela ne se reproduira pas." Le cœur de Mike fondit lorsque l'enfant mignon lui donna un sourire timide.

Emmett tourna Orion de sorte que Newton ne pouvait plus le voir, il était déjà incroyablement possessif avec lui. Caressant le cou d'Orion, il demanda. "Est-ce que notre pari tient toujours ?"

Harry se recula des bras d'Emmett et lui adressa un sourire aveuglant. "Essayer de me battre ?"

"Tu sais, chaton. Il n'y a aucune chance que je perde ce pari." ri Emmett. Il ne pouvait pas attendre d'obtenir un nouvel avant-goût du soumis.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Emmett et Harry se tenaient côte à côte à la base de la montagne de roche. "Ok, on part à trois." dit Emmett. Se tournant vers Orion pour s'assurer qu'il était prêt. Emmett sourit quand il vit Orion sourire en retour. "Un, deux ..."

Dès que Emmett dit deux, Harry commença à escalader la montagne. Au moment où Emmett s'en rendit compte, Orion était déjà à la moitié du mur. "Pourquoi tu peux ... " hurla Emmett. Rapidement, Emmett commença à grimper la montagne, mais il n'était pas été assez rapide pour rattraper Orion. Au moment où Emmett arriva au sommet, Orion était assis là avec ses jambes dans le vide, avec un sourire en coin, son visage joliment rougit.

"Tu as triché!" cria Emmett. Emmett essayait de paraître en colère, mais son sourire niais le trahissait facilement.

Harry se leva en riant. Ce leva sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa doucement Emmett sur les lèvres. "Tu n'as pas besoin de gagner un pari pour avoir un baiser de moi." dit-il doucement.

Emmett prit l'arrière de la tête d'Harry et l'embrassa en retour. Harry gémit quand Emmett pressa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Harry ouvrit la bouche et laissa passer la langue d'Emmett. Embrasser Emmett faisait sentir Harry tout flagada.

Emmett rit et le tira vers l'arrière. "Tu peux respirer tout en embrassant." Il serait heureux de perdre tous les paris avec Orion s'il obtenait un baiser comme ça à chaque fois après. "Que veux-tu faire maintenant ?"

Harry regarda autour de lui avec excitation. "Trampoline, j'ai toujours voulu essayer un trampoline. Mon cousin en avait un quand nous étions plus jeunes, mais je ne pouvais pas l'utiliser."

Emmett serra les poings. Plus il en entendait, plus il craignait que Orion ait été abusé. "Trampoline d'accord, mais je demande une revanche pour l'escalade avant de le quitter, et cette fois tu attends jusqu'à trois."

-a- -a -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Harry avait eu du mal à rester éveillé sur le trajet du retour. Il n'avait jamais eu autant de plaisir qu'avec Emmett. Ils avaient passé des heures à la Zone de loisir et ils devaient avoir escaladé les montagnes au moins trente fois. Les trampolines étaient incroyables, mais il faisait peur à Emmett quelques fois avec la hauteur à laquelle il allait et avec tous ses saltos. Juste avant leur départ, Mike Newton était revenue et avait présenté ses excuses à nouveau. Il avait examiné les bandes avec son père, et Dawson était coupable d'avoir touché Harry. Dawson avait été renvoyé et Emmett et Harry avait eu quatre passes gratuits pour la Zone en dédommagement. Harry ne pouvait pas attendre pour revenir.

Emmett entendit Orion bâiller pour la cinquième fois. Il pouvait dire que son chaton était épuisé. Au dixième bâillement, la tête d'Orion commença à se pencher. Il mit son bras sur l'épaule d'Orion et l'attira à lui. Souriant, Orion posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Emmett et s'endormi en quelques secondes.

Emmett gara la jeep en face de sa maison et secoua doucement son chaton endormi. "Allons petit endormie, nous sommes arrivés."

Harry gémit et se blottit plus contre Emmett. "M'dodo." marmonna-t-i l.

Emmett rit et tira Orion sur ses genoux. "Bien chaton, je vais te porter." Emmett secoua la tête quand Orion marmonna quelque chose que même avec son audition de vampire, il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Emmett fut accueilli à la porte par le rire Alice. "Awwwww, regardez comment il est adorable. On dirait qu'ils ont passé un bon moment."

Emmett baissa les yeux et sourit à son petit chaton. "Il est super ce petit chat. Il a aimé tout ce que nous avons fait."

"Vous arrivez cinq minutes plus tôt. Bon travail !" ricana Sirius. Secouant la tête, Sirius agita sa baguette sur son filleul et retira le glamour qui cachait ses traits Neko. "Alors, où avez-vous amené mon filleul ?"

Emmett pris une place sur le canapé blanc immaculé, mais garda Orion sur ses genoux. "Je l'ai amené dans une Zone de loisir. Ils ont des murs d'escalade, des trampolines et d'autres jeux amusants. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu quelqu'un d'aussi excité d'être là que lui.»

Sirius regarda tristement Harry. "Orion a eu une vie très dure. Il n'a jamais eu la chance d'être un enfant et avoir du plaisir. Il a raté beaucoup de choses."

Emmett grogna. "Il ne parle pas beaucoup, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a été négligé, et peut-être abusé."

Sirius hocha la tête et soupira. "Orion a été élevé par sa tante et son oncle, qui détestait la magie."

"L'ont-ils l'ont battu ?" demanda Rosalie. Elle était fermement accrochée à son compagnon.

Sirius ferma les yeux essayant de bloquer l'image de son filleul ensanglanté. "Je pensais qu'il était mort quand on l'a trouvé dans la cave de son oncle enchaîné au mur. Je ne pensais pas qu'une personne puisse être si émacié et être encore en vie. La seule chose que ce bâtard n'a pas fait et de le violer. "

Esme, Alice et Rosalie crièrent, en état de choc. Edward et Jasper commencèrent à grogner, et Emmett serraient Orion près de lui.

"C'est horrible." cria Esme. "Et pourtant, il est toujours si doux et attentionné."

"Orion a le plus grand cœur possible, il est le plus tolérant. Orion souhaite juste avoir une famille, être aimé et pris en charge. Il ne pense pas qu'il est assez bon, pour mériter l'amour." La voix de Sirius commençait à se casser.

Esme se leva et serra un Sirius choqué. "Si Orion décide qu'il veut Emmett comme un compagnon, il sera toujours aimé et pris en charge ici."

Carlisle marcha à travers la porte avant et regarda son fils avec un grand sourire. Edward, entendit les pensées de son père et se mit à rire. "Donc, j'avais un intéressant patient ce soir. Comme je me suis présenté en tant que Dr Cullen, il a pali et c'est énervé contre moi. Maintenant que j'ai ma version de l'histoire, peut tu prendre le soin de me donner la tienne, Emmett ?"

Emmett ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, mais Harry choisit ce moment pour se réveiller. "Un abruti à caresser ma fesses." marmonna-t-il encore à moitié endormi.

"Excuse-moi ?" gronda Sirius. "Dobby!" rugit-il.

Dobby sautilla. "Un homme a touché une partie particulière de mon Orion. J'allais l'ensorceler, mais le grand vampire a écrasé la méchante main Monsieur." Dobby sourit à Emmett. "Vous êtes bon pour le meilleur ami de Dobby.

Emmett rit à la petite créature folle. "Je t'adore, petit copain."

Dobby cria d'excitation. "Je suis votre petit copain ? Je n'ai jamais été un petit copain avant."

Sirius rit. "Merci Dobby, tu peux retourner avec Tom. Je t'appellerai la prochaine fois qu'Orion aura besoin de toi. " Il fit un signe à Emmett, puis plopa.

"Est-ce qu'il a dit vrai ?" demanda Carlisle. Dawson avait une version complètement différente de l'histoire.

"Chaque mot, et Newton a regardé sur la bande vidéo." grogna Emmett.

"Il nous a donné des passes gratuits à la Zone de loisir. Je ne peux pas attendre pour revenir. Puis-je revenir demain?" supplia Harry.

Sirius rit en voyant Harry excité. "Pourquoi ne prendrais tu pas un ou deux jour de repos, puis Emmett t'y ramènera, si il veut aussi."

Harry regarda Emmett avec des yeux suppliants. Il voulait vraiment y retourner, mais il ne savait pas si Emmett voulait retourner avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait passer du temps avec un monstre comme lui, sans valeur.

Edward transmis rapidement ce qu'Orion pensait à son frère. Il faisait en sorte qu'Orion ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

"Tu ferais mieux de croire que nous allons y retourner. Je dois encore te battre à grimper cette montagne." taquina Emmett. Il fut triste que son chaton pense de si mauvais chose sur lui-même. Orion était incroyable, adorable, parfait, doux, et un million d'autres bonnes choses, tout ça roulé en un petit Neko.

"S'il vous plaît, puis-je venir la prochaine fois ?" supplia Alice.

Harry se redressa et sourit à Alice. "Je pense que nous devrions permettre à tout le monde d'y aller, ce serait tellement amusant. Puis tristement, Harry baissa la tête. "Jake ne voudra pas." chuchota-t-il. "Je ne pense pas, il ne m'aime plus. "Une larme fit lentement son chemin vers le bas de la joue d'Harry.

Sirius se leva et se mit à genoux devant son chiot. "Chiot, pourquoi penses-tu cela ? Jake t'adore."

Harry secoua la tête. "Non plus maintenant. Il n'aime pas Emmett, et maintenant il ne m'aime plus."

"Non Orion, qui n'est pas vrai. Jake est juste inquiet pour toi, il est dans sa nature de haïr les vampires." expliqua Sirius. Ce dernier allait avoir une longue conversation avec son cousin.

"Moony ne déteste pas les vampires." murmura doucement Harry.

"Non, il ne les déteste pas, mais Moony est incroyable." ri Sirius.

Harry sourit et serra son parrain. "Je ne veux pas laisser Emm, quand pourrais-je le voir à nouveau ?"

Sirius soupira et regarda le grand vampire. "Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Emmett ?"

Harry se tourna timidement vers le vampire qui était toujours assis. Emmett ne put résister et se pencha pour embrasser le bout du nez d'Orion. "Je crois que tu ma royalement botté le cul à l'escalade et que je te dois une exploration dans les bois." Emmett regarda Sirius et rapidement ajouta. "Pas de stress… non, non stress."

Sirius rit. "Si vous promettez de ne pas grimper aux arbres, alors je veux bien que vous y alliez demain."

Harry se précipita sur les genoux de Sirius, renversant son parrain. "Merci, merci."

"Bon, Chiot, tu as cinq minutes pour dire au revoir à ton vampire en privé. Je suis sûr que Moony est en train d'attendre pour entendre parler de ton premier rendez-vous galant." Sirius rit quand Harry remonta sur les genoux d'Emmett et que le grand vampire le porta hors de la salle afin qu'ils puissent faire leurs adieux.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Harry s'était accroché à Emmett, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de le quitter. "Je me sens tellement en sécurité avec toi, je ne veux pas partir."

Emmett sourit et embrassa Orion sur la joue. "Je ne veux pas que tu partes aussi, mais bientôt nous pourrons être ensemble. Je t'aime vraiment Orion, et je serais honoré si tu voudrais bien être mon compagnon. Disons simplement que nous faisons cela pas à pas, et apprenons à nous connaître mieux l'un l'autre ". Emmett détestait dire cela, mais il voulait qu'Orion se sente mieux à l'idée de le quitter. Personnellement, il n'avait jamais voulu laisser partir Orion et son vampire lui criait de ne pas le faire.

"Est-ce que tu pourrais m'... m'embrasser ?" Demanda Harry rouge vif.

"Veux-tu que je t'embrasse, chaton ?" ronronna Emmett contre l'oreille d'Orion.

Harry avala la boule qui s'était formé dans sa gorge et hocha la tête. Emmett prit la joue d'Orion et lentement posa ses lèvres sur les sienne. Harry gémit et se pencha dans le baiser, permettant à la langue d'Emmett l'accès à sa bouche. Après une minute Emmett recula et commença à poser des petits baisers sur les joues d'Harry, faisant lentement son chemin vers son cou. Emmett embrassa, aspira et grignota le cou de son chaton.

Harry devenait mou, il n'avait jamais ressentie quelque chose d'aussi intense. Il était habitué aux coups de poing, aux coups de pied et au fouet. Il commençait seulement à être à l'aise avec les câlins et avec l'affection de Sirius. Depuis son héritage de créature, il était devenu plus affectueux que nécessaire. Parfois, cela l'irritait, mais il le désirait également. Harry pencha sa tête en arrière en gémissant, il voudrait que ça ne se termine jamais.

Emmett dû à contrecœur reculé et subtilement camoufler son érection. Il ne pouvait pas croire à quel point il était allumé juste en embrassant Orion. Emmett n'était pas vierge, mais il n'avait jamais réagi aussi intensément pour quiconque. Et le ronronnement et les gémissements du plus petit n'aidaient pas.

Harry observa, dans le vague, Emmet le regardant avec un regard de pure luxure. Ses sentiments pour le plus grand commençaient à lui faire peur. Chaque fois que quelque chose de bon lui était arrivé dans la vie, il lui est arraché. " S'il te plaît ne me blesse pas." Cria Harry.

"Oh chaton." Emmett serra Orion dans ses bras. "Jamais, jamais je ne pourrai te blesser, physiquement ou mentalement. Je n'ai jamais ressenti à propos de quiconque ce que je ressens pour toi. Je tombe amoureux de toi Orion."

" Je suis tombe amoureux de toi aussi, et ça me fait peur." Murmura Harry.

" N'aie pas avoir peur, tout va bien se passer." l'apaisa Emmett.

Harry commença à pleurer. "Rien ne va jamais bien pour moi. Si tu me prends comme ton compagnon quelque chose d'horrible va t'arriver, je le sais."

Emmett s'assit sur le sol avec Harry accroché à lui. "Rien d'horrible ne va se passer pour moi. Et même si il arrivait quelque chose, je mourrais en vampire heureux parce que je serais ton compagnon. Mais tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, je suis le plus fort et le plus dur des vampires. "

Harry eut un petit rire et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Emmett. " Je suis tellement content que mon parrain m'ait amené ici."

"Moi aussi chaton, moi aussi." dit Emmett.


	9. cauchemar

**Je ne possède ni Harry Potter ni Twilight et je ne suis que l'amble traductrice de misteeirene.**

Je remercie ma bêta, Elrika qui a corrigé ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture et au revoir !

Harry tomba au sol en un cri, rampa péniblement sur le plancher en bois, puis s'arrêta quand son dos toucha le mur. Avec des larmes dans ses yeux, Harry regardait frénétiquement la salle.

Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, il tremblait et était couvert de sueur. Il tira ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les serras, puis baissa la tête en commençant à sangloter. "C'est juste un cauchemar, juste un cauchemar." cria-t-il d'une voix brisée. Harry saisit sa queue et la mise autour de sa poitrine, essayant de se consoler. Le rêve paraissait tellement réel. «Je suis sûr, je suis en sécurité ...» répéta-t-il à de maintes et maintes reprises.

Harry trébucha sur ses pieds, les jambes tremblantes, il fit son chemin vers la porte. Quand il fut sur le point de tourner la poignée, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horloge. Trois heures du matin, il était seulement trois heures du matin. Il gémit, il ne pouvait pas déranger ses parrains à ce moment. S'allongeant au sol, Harry se roula en boule et se remit à pleurer.

Il ne voulait pas être seul, il avait peur. Il avait besoin de Sirius, Sirius arriverait à le faire se sentir aimé et en sécurité. Il ne pouvait pas réveiller Sirius, pas comme l'autre soir. Emmett, pensa Harry. Emmett était un vampire alors il ne dormait pas.

Il pouvait courir à la maison d'Emmett et il saurait lui faire se sentir mieux tout de suite. Emmett chassera son horrible cauchemar. Avec un hurlement, Harry se mit en boule. Il ne pouvait pas quitter la sécurité de la maison pour aller vers Emmett. Sirius et Remus allaient le tuer s'il quittait la maison seul.

Harry paniqua quand il devint de plus difficile en plus difficile de respirer. Il avait besoin d'un dominant. Rampant à travers la pièce sur ses mains et genoux, Harry s'arrêta au niveau de sa malle situé au pied du lit. Soulevant le couvercle, il chercha aveuglément le cadeau que son grand-père lui avait donné. Il n'avait pas encore utilisé le miroir à double sens, mais avec le décalage horaire, il savait qu'il serait éveillé. Serrant le miroir autant qu'il le pouvait, il regarda celui-ci. Il était bizarre de regarder dans un miroir et ne pas voir son reflet.

"B-bonjour", cria-t-il d'une petite voix cassée. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il allait effectivement communiquer avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'homme avait tenté de le tuer d'innombrables fois. "Bonjour !"Appela-t-il de nouveau.

"Harry, enfant, qu'est-ce qui cloche **? "** Demanda Tom. Il avait été choqué quand il avait entendu la voix de son petit-fils l'appelant depuis le miroir. Tom essaya de ne pas paniquer en voyant le Neko désemparé avec un visage bouffi, les yeux gonflés, le nez coulant et la poitrine haletante.

Harry commença à pleurer encore plus quand il entendit l'inquiétude dans la voix de son parent. Il croyait que l'homme lui aurait crié dessus car il le dérangeait. Il avait également changé physiquement. Fini la face de serpent, à sa place, se trouvé le visage d'un bel homme distingué avec des cheveux noirs ondulés et des yeux rouges.

"Harry, écoute-moi." ordonna Tom. "Je veux que tu prends une profonde respiration et que tu essayes de te calmer. Je ne peux pas t'aider si je ne sais pas quel est le problème." Harry essaya de reprendre son souffle, mais ils étaient courts et rapide. Il commençait à se sentir étourdie. "Merde Harry, explique moi !" hurla Tom. Il détestait crier sur son petit-fils, d'autant plus que c'était la première fois qu'il parlait avec lui. Si Harry ne se calmait pas, il allait se rendre malade.

"Je suis Désolé." sanglota Harry. Il essaya de se calmer, mais c'était difficile. Il était si effrayé. "Harry, es-tu blessé?" demanda Tom avec un sentiment d'impuissance. Il voulait transplaner directement vers l'enfant, mais il savait que Dumbledore traquait ses mouvements. Il ne pouvait pas mener la vieille chèvre à son petit-fils.

Harry secoua rapidement la tête. Il avait peur, mais il n'était pas blessé. "Non." répondit-il d'une voix douce. Tom se détendit un peu, au moins Harry n'était pas blessé. "Où sont tes parrains, enfant ? Tout le monde va bien ?" Quelque chose avait dû se passer pour qu'Harry décide de communiquer avec lui et fasse une crise de panique.

"D ... D ... Dors." hoqueta Harry.

Tom regarda le garçon, confus. "Pourquoi pleures-tu ?"

Harry gémit, il ne voulait pas parler de son cauchemar. "E ... effrayé, j'ai eu un cauchemar." Harry se rassit, appuyé contre contre sa malle.

Tom poussa un soupir de soulagement, merci Merlin tout le monde allait bien. "Veux-tu parler de ton cauchemar ? Cela te fera te sentir mieux." dit Tom, apaisé.

Harry secoua brutalement la tête. "S'il vous plaît, ne me le demandez pas. » gémit-il.

Tom donna un sourire rassurant son petit-fils. "Ça va aller chéri, tu peux ne pas en parler. Harry, pourquoi ne pas aller voir Sirius ou Remus si tu as peur."

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air penaud. "Veux pas les réveiller." marmonna-t-il.

"Harry, tu sais que Sirius ne sera pas en colère si tu le réveille, surtout si tu as peur. Il t'aime beaucoup." Le Neko fut embarrassé.«Je suis heureux que tu m'aie contacté, mon enfant. Je serai toujours là si tu as besoin de moi, même en pleine nuit."

Harry fit un timide sourire à son grand-père. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant qu'il avait un dominant pour le calmer, il commença également à se sentir très fatigué. "Je te remercie de m'avoir donné le miroir. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir contacté plus tôt." Harry regarda le sol. "J'étais effrayé." dit-il à peine plus qu'un murmure.

Tom grimaça, il savait qu'il avait été horrible avec Harry avant qu'il ne se souvienne. "Enfant, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal avant, mais je vais mieux maintenant. Je te promets que je ne te blesserais plus à partir de maintenant." Tom chercha un sujet pour distraire le Neko et le détendre encore plus. "Alors, dis-moi au sujet de ce rendez-vous ?" Tom savait déjà tous les détails grâce Sirius, mais il préférait parler d'un sujet sûr, qui détendrait Harry. Ce dernier sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et rougit.

"Il m'a emmené à une zone de loisir, où j'ai fait des jeux, sauter sur un trampoline et monter une énorme montagne de roche." La queue d'Harry bougea avec excitation quand il décrit son premier rendez-vous, le cauchemar complètement oublié.

Tom rit, son petit Neko était follement amoureux de ce vampire végétarien. Le cœur de Tom fondit quand le petit Neko lâcha un grand bâillement, se blottit dans une boule sur le sol et saisit sa queue entre ses mains.

"Et plus tard aujourd'hui ... ", poursuivit Harry d'une voix endormie. "Emmett et moi allons explorer la forêt." bailla-t-il à nouveau et ses yeux lentement, se fermèrent.

Tom attendit quelques minutes en s'assurant que Harry dormait d'un sommeil profond, avant de terminer la connexion et de communiquer avec Sirius. Contrairement à Harry, il ne se dérangea pas pour réveiller l'animagus. (Bien au contraire) "Sirius!" hurla le mage. Il attendit une minute et grogna quand il n'y eut pas de réponse. "Black, ramène ton cul poilue ici. Harry a besoin de vous." rugit-il. Tom n'essaya même pas d'étouffer son rire quand il entendit un bruit sourd et puis certains jurons colorés. Tel était toujours l'homme au réveille, il n'était pas étonnant que Harry ne voulait pas le réveiller.

"Qu'est-ce ... Tom ?" demanda Sirius avec les yeux larmoyants, encore endormi.

"Tu es laid quand tu viens de te réveiller !" rit Tom. Les longs cheveux du noiraud étaient noués et partaient dans tous les sens et il avait un filet de bave au coin de sa bouche. Merlin, il espérait que c'était bien de la bave. Tom couvrit rapidement ses yeux quand il remarqua que Black ne portait qu'une paire de sous-vêtements étriqués. "Merlin, mets un pantalon!" grogna Tom.

Sirius rougit et se saisi d'un bas de pyjama sur le plancher de son côté du lit. Il ne dormait normalement pas à moitié nu, mais Remus était surexcitée la nuit dernière. Il avait à peine pu remettre ses sous-vêtements après que Remus en ait eu fini avec lui. Si il n'y avait pas Harry, il aurait tout simplement dormi nu. Sirius écarquilla les yeux quand il se rappela que Tom avait dit quelque chose à propos d'Harry. "Qu'en est-il d'Harry ?" demanda-t-il frénétiquement.

"Calmez-vous, Harry va très bien. Il a fait un mauvais cauchemar et il a eu peur. Il ne voulait réveiller personne alors il m'a contacté. Le garçon était au milieu d'une crise de panique et près de s'évanouir." expliqua Tom.

"Merde" maudit Sirius. "Pourquoi diable ne m'a- t-il pas réveiller ?"

"Peut-être à cause de ta tenue et de ton mauvais caractère au réveille." rit Tom, pointant le Black.

Sirius mit rapidement une chemise et du coin de l'œil, il put voir Remus faire la même chose. "Comment va-t-il maintenant ?"

"Il va bien maintenant, mais il s'est endormi à même le sol. Je pense qu'il avait trop peur de revenir dans son propre lit". Sirius regarda le Seigneur des Ténèbres et hocha la tête. "Merci, je vais le chercher et le ramener ici." Sirius couru hors de la salle. Tom regarda le loup-garou et secoua la tête.

"Tu devrais rafraîchir le lit avant de mettre mon petit-fils dedans. Je remarque ces rayures que ton compagnon a fait sur ton dos à gauche." Tom jeta sa tête en arrière et rit devant les joues rouges du loup-garou.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Harry bailla et s'étendit sur le lit moelleux. Prenant une profonde inspiration, les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent pour voir Sirius et Remus. Harry se redressa rapidement, en regardant autour de lui, confus. Comment diable est-il arrivé dans le lit de ses parrains?

"Retourne dormir." marmonna Sirius dans l'oreiller.

Harry était choqué de se retrouver au lit avec Sirius. "Comment ... Comment ai-je pu arriver ici ?" Harry se sentait mal, il devait avoir fait une crise de somnambulisme et réveillé ses parrains.

Sirius attrapa son filleul et le tira vers le bas. Le tenant fermement contre sa poitrine, Sirius tira les couvertures sur eux deux. "Dors" grommela-t-il.

Harry ronronna de contentement. Il aimait se blottir contre son parrain comme ça. Il ne savait pas encore comment il avait fini au lit avec lui. "Sirius." Chuchota-t-il. Il ne voulait pas le réveiller s'il s'était déjà rendormir. Harry eut un petit rire quand il entendit le grognement provenant de son parrain. "Comment suis-je arrivé là ?" demanda-il doucement.

"Je t'ai portés. Maintenant essaye de te rendormir, s'il te plaît. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir réveillé, chiot ? Tu sais que tu peux venir me voir à tout moment et pour n'importe quoi ?"

"La dernière fois que je t'ai réveillé, je t'ai blessé et tu était en colère Je ne veux pas que tu sois en colère."

Sirius soupira, il pensa qu'il avait raison. "Chiot, je n'étais pas en colère, tu viens de me choqué. Je me suis senti mal lorsque ton grand-père m'a contacté hier soir. Ça fait mal que tu ne viennes pas à moi quand tu as besoin d'aide."

Harry commença à pleurer, il ne voulait pas contrarier son parrain. "Je suis désolé"

Sirius essaya de réconforter le Neko en larme. "Tu n'as aucune raison d'être désolé, donc ne t'excuse pas."

Harry se frotta les yeux humides. "M'désolé" dit-il encore.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos des excuses ?" grogna Sirius. Avant que le Neko n'aille plus loin, Sirius commença à lui faire des chatouilles.

Harry poussa un cri quand son parrain le chatouilla. "Arrête … arrête." pria-t-il. "Je ... je ne le ferai plus ... à nouveau." rit-il. Remus entra dans la pièce pour trouver Harry riant hystériquement sur le lit.

Remus se racla la gorge leur rappelant que quelqu'un avait un rendez-vous de prévu avec un certain vampire. "Si tu veux être à l'heure, il vaut mieux se lever et petit déjeuner."

Harry poussa un cri et se précipita hors du lit. Sans regarder en arrière, il courut hors de la salle, la queue battant derrière lui.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Harry était accroché fermement au dos d'Emmett alors qu'ils traversaient la forêt. Courir avec Emmett était plus exaltant que chevaucher un balai. Emmett était rapide et pouvait esquiver et sauter par-dessus des choses plus vite que ce qu'il pourrait faire. Lui et Emmett avait fait la course à travers la forêt pour les quinze dernières minutes.

Emmett c'était finalement arrêté au bord d'un petit ruisseau qui serpentait à travers la forêt. Riant, Harry glissa du dos du grand vampire. "Oh Merlin, c'était tellement amusant."

Emmett attrapa Orion quand ses jambes se desserrèrent **.** "Doucement, tu dois garder tes jambes a terre." dit-il en riant. Il aimait avoir le petit chat accroché à son dos. Il pourrait avec plaisir porter Orion pour l'éternité.

Harry rougit et descendit. Il respirait si fort qu'on pourrait penser que c'était lui qui avait couru. Harry porta sa main pour couvrir sa bouche quand il bâilla.

Emmett fronça les sourcils face à l'enfant chat. Orion n'était pas dans son état normal. "Tout va bien, Orion? Tu sembles terriblement fatigué."

Harry détourna les yeux d'Emmett, il ne voulait pas vraiment penser à la nuit dernière. Le cauchemar était encore frais et vif dans son esprit.

Emmett s'assit à côté d'Orion et le tira sur ses genoux. Il fut vite inquiet quand il vit une larme glissait de l'œil de son chaton. "Hey qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? ' demanda-t-il en essuyant la larme. Il se sentait blessé physiquement de voir le Neko pleurer.

Harry secoua la tête et se blottit dans l'étreinte du dominant. Voilà ce dont il avait besoin la nuit dernière. Il avait besoin d'Emmett pour le consoler après avoir eu des cauchemars. Harry regarda dans les yeux d'ambre d'Emmett quand le vampire lui souleva délicatement la tête.

"S'il te plaît dis-moi ce qui te dérange. Si nous allons être ensemble alors nous devons apprendre à nous faire confiance l'un à l'autre." Emmett mit sa main dans le dos d'Orion. Il prit soin de ne pas aller plus bas, il savait que la folle petite créature gardait un œil sur lui.

"Il n'y a rien, vraiment." marmonna Harry. "J'ai eu un mauvais rêve la nuit dernière."

Emmett embrassa Orion sur la joue. "Veux-tu m'en parler ?" demanda-t-il. Il détestait voir son petit chaton avec un regard si triste et solitaire.

Harry haussa les épaules et enfouit son visage son cou. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Emmett l'ensemble de son rêve, car il était un sujet de Dumbledore, et Emmett ne connaissait pas encore sa vie. "J'avais peur et je voulais. Je voulais venir à ta maison, mais je savais que Sirius se fâcherait si je partais."

Emmett prit une grande respiration inutile. Il se sentait mal de ne pas avoir été là quand son petit ami avait besoin de lui. " Tu as raison, Sirius aurait paniqué si il s'était réveillé et que tu n'étais plus là." Emmett embrassa le visage d'Orion de multiples petits baisers. "J'ai une idée. Que dirais-tu si nous nous dirigeons vers la boutique et que je t'achete un iPhone, de cette façon tu pourras m'appeler ou m'envoyer un sms quand tu as besoin de moi."

Harry rougit. "Dudley m'a donné un téléphone pour mon anniversaire, mais je ne sais pas comment l'utiliser."

Emmett sourit à son chaton. "Pas de problème chaton, je suis un expert avec tous les appareils électroniques. Si tu l'as sur toi, je vais te montrer comment tant servir." Harry se pencha vers Emmett et l'embrassa.

Il eut un petit rire quand il entendit Emmett grogné. "Mais je peux envoyer Dobby le chercher." Pendant les deux prochaines heures Emmett montra à Orion la façon d'utiliser le téléphone, entre baisers et caresses.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Dumbledore faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Il ne pouvait pas croire que ces maudits cabots avaient eu le culot de faire main basse sur son soumis. Il avait élevé le garçon Potter depuis sa naissance pour être le parfait soumis doux qui serait à jamais dépendants de lui. Il avait payé les parents du garçon pour le faire mourir de faim et le battre pour lui enlever toute espoir. Il fallait trouver un moyen d'obtenir le garçon. Il avait attendu trop longtemps et avait travaillé trop dur pour perdre le garçon maintenant. Depuis que le garçon était né, il avait vérifié à chacun de ses anniversaires si la marque des reliques était apparue, année après année, il avait dû se retenir de vraiment toucher ce beau petit corps. Même maintenant, penser à ce petit garçon timide debout en face de lui, rougissant et en essayant de couvrir ses parties, le fit se sentir serré dans son pantalon. Non pas que le garçon se souvienne des quelques minutes qu'il avait passé à caresser certaines zones supplémentaire son corps en développement. Au moins, il n'avait jamais été trop loin, bien qu'il ait passé quelques heures avec sa pensine en utilisant sa main droite.

Il savait que le garçon Potter était le petit-fils de Tom Jedusor. Le garçon était également lié aux frères Peverall par les deux côtés de sa mère et son père. Il ne savait pas la signification de cela, mais à chaque fois que le garçon était proche, sa baguette était appelée vers lui. Sa baguette était l'une des reliques légendaires de la mort et elle voulait être avec Harry.

Dès la première fois où il a posé les yeux sur le bébé nouveau-né des Potter, il savait qu'il allait être quelqu'un de spécial. Il avait fait des recherches sur tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver sur les frères Peverall et les reliques de la mort depuis la première fois que sa baguette avait chanté pour le gosse Potter nouveau-né. De ce qu'il pouvait trouver, le garçon était le véritable maître de la mort, même sans les reliques en sa possession. Il avait vérifié si le garçon avait le signe des Reliques sur son corps chaque année depuis le jour où il était né. Il savait que cela était juste une question de temps pour qu'elle apparaisse, et quand elle le fera, il réclamera le garçon.

Avoir le maître de la mort pour compagnon, et il pourra devenir immortel. Il régnera sur l'ensemble du monde des sorciers et avec l'immense pouvoir d'Harry à sa disposition. C'était juste un bonus supplémentaire que le garçon était un soumis absolument magnifique. Leurs enfants seraient les plus puissants sorciers et magiciens qui n'aient jamais foulé la terre.

Dumbledore rugit et jeta un de ses précieux instruments contre le mur de pierre, le brisant. Il avait besoin de trouver le garçon, et quand il trouverait, il le punirait le plus délicieusement et tuerait ces maudits cabots. Le vieil homme agita sa baguette et une boîte en bois magnifiquement sculpté flotta vers lui. Dumbledore marmonna quelque chose dans un souffle tout en agitant sa baguette sur la boîte jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre. Atteignant une petite fiole en verre avec quelque nuance de rouge rubis dedans.

Il était heureux maintenant d'avoir pensé à prendre quelques échantillons de sang du garçon et de les avoir préservés. Il savait que cela prendrait quelques semaines, mais il avait Severus pour lui faire une potion de traque. Cette potion était très sombre et illégale, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen pour le garçon de se cacher. Oui, je l'espère, le mois prochain le garçon sera de retour et il m'appartiendra. Il fallait juste prier pour que d'autres dominants ne l'ai pas affirmé avant lui.


	10. jeux vidéo

Je ne possède ni Harry Potter ni Twilight et je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de misteeirene.

Je remercie ma bêta, Elrika, qui a corrigé ce chapitre malgré tous ces projets en cours (dont certains que j'adore).

Encore merci de votre patience.

Bonne lecture, et au revoir !

Harry roula sur le divan, il riait si fort qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il prit de grandes inspirations pour essayer d'arrêter de rire mais il recommença à rire quand il vit le regard médusé d'Emmett.

« Je ne pensais jamais voir le jour où Emmett perdrait à ce jeu vidéo. » ricana Jasper. Il aimait vraiment ce petit Neko, il était bon pour son frère. Orion allait faire un merveilleux ajout à la famille Cullen. Il pouvait déjà dire de leurs émotions qu'ils étaient déjà amoureux l'un de l'autre.

« Comment ... comment diable m'as-tu battu ? » demanda Emmett, en état de choc. Il avait prévu d'y aller doucement avec son petit chaton car il n'avait jamais joué à un jeu vidéo auparavant. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais le soumis l'avait battu, lui.

Harry eut un rire incontrôlable, il ne savait pas comment il avait gagné le jeu, mais il aimait choquer son Dominant. Aujourd'hui, au lieu de sortir, ils traînaient à la maison Cullen, ce qui lui permettait d'apprendre à connaître son éventuelle future famille. Il aimait vraiment tout le monde, ils étaient tous très gentils et ils le faisaient se sentir bien accueilli. Il ne savait pas comment il se sentirait sans Sirius après l'accouplement, il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait survivre sans son parrain.

Sentant le tumulte d'émotions du Neko, Jasper lui envoya quelques émotions heureuses et il avertit Emmett que quelque chose tracassait son futur compagnon. Le Neko avait une excellente ouïe, mais toujours pas aussi sensible que celle de son vampire.

Grognant, Emmett se pencha, prit son compagnon et l'installa sur ses genoux. Il aimait voir son visage rougir de bonheur et ses yeux pétillants. « Tu t'amuses, mon chaton ? »

Harry hocha la tête avec impatience. « Je m'amuserais avec toi, même si nous restions justes là à regarder le mur. » Dit-il timidement.

Emmett ria et ébouriffa les oreilles adorables d'Orion. « Je peux penser à de meilleures choses que de regarder fixement un mur. » Emmett agita ses sourcils broussailleux de haut en bas.

Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté avec confusion. « Comment ça ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

Jasper se mit à rire. « Il est vraiment innocent, Emmett. » Il ne savait pas comment le petit allait gérer son frère. Orion était tout le contraire d'Emmett.

Emmett lui donna un grand sourire espiègle. « Eh bien, je voudrais te le dire, mais je pense que ton petit protecteur fou aurait ma tête. » Emmett fit un clin d'œil au Neko.

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent en grand et il rougit d'un rouge vif quand il lui vint à l'esprit ce que son Dominant lui avait suggéré. « Tu ... tu veux dire ... S.E.X.E ! » épela-t-il. Harry cacha son visage dans le cou épais d'Emmett quand il entendit tous les vampires dans la maison rire.

Pour lui, entendre Orion épelé le mot sexe était dur. Il ne pouvait pas attendre la fin de tout ça, pour qu'il puisse réclamer son compagnon ... encore ... et encore ... et encore une fois. « Je voulais simplement te taquiner chaton, mais je ne peux pas nier que je ne fantasme pas de te voir nu, posé dans mon lit ».

Harry commençait à avoir très chaud, et sa respiration devint plus rapide. « Tu ... tu fais ? » chuchota-t-il.

« Aïe ... fils d'un p ... ! » hurla Emmett, serrant l'arrière de sa tête.

« Vous ne pas parler aussi cru à mon petit maître. Vous être un bon vampire, ou je frapper votre tête fort encore. » Dobby était debout derrière le canapé, tenant un grand bâton de bois haut au-dessus de sa tête.

Jasper tenait ses côtés en hurlant de rire, la petite créature folle ne faisait même pas la moitié de la taille de son frère, et il le menaçait avec un bâton.

Edward et Carlisle se tenaient à la porte, penchée l'un sur l'autre en riant.

« Doucement mon petit pote, nous étions juste entrain de plaisanter. » plaida Emmett, en levant les mains en l'air. Pour une si petite créature, il frappait vraiment fort. « Je ne ferais jamais rien qui pourrait bouleverser, Orion. »

« Dobby, ce n'est pas beau de frapper. » gronda Harry, avec des larmes dans ses yeux. Il savait combien ça faisait mal d'être frappé par quelque chose.

Emmett arrêta de rire quand il vit que son compagnon était vraiment bouleversé. « Hey chaton, tout va bien. » Dit-il doucement.

Harry descendit des genoux d'Emmett et s'éloigna, enroulant ses bras autour de lui. Secouant la tête, il commença à pleurer. « Il est interdit de frapper quelqu'un. Frapper est méchant, et ça fait mal. Ça ne se contente pas de blesser le corps, mais ça fait mal ici aussi. » Renifla Harry, en montrant son cœur.

Jasper essaya de calmer le petit Neko, Orion était sur le point de faire une attaque de panique.

Les yeux de Dobby se mouillèrent et il tira frénétiquement sur ses oreilles. « Mauvais Dobby… mauvais Dobby. » Répétait-il.

Emmett atteint Orion, mais le soumis recula rapidement. « Je ... Je veux Siri, je veux mon papa. » Les larmes ne cessaient de tomber des yeux d'Harry, et il tremblait. Pourquoi pensaient-ils tous que frapper était drôle ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient le frapper et en rire aussi ?

« Il pense que nous allons le frapper et en rire. » Dit Edward, reprenant les pensées de Neko.

« Je ne peux pas l'aider, il est trop bouleversé. » déclara un Jasper frustré. Il aurait dû être en mesure de manipuler les petites émotions du Neko, mais sa peur était trop grande et il faisait un blocage.

Carlisle approcha lentement Orion. « Fils, s'il te plaît calmes-toi. Je te le promets, jamais personne ne te frappera ici. »

Dans la panique, Harry ne vit pas Carlisle se rapprocher de lui, il vit son oncle. Harry tomba sur le sol et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, en pleurs. « Désolé, désolé, ... S'il te plaît ne me frappe pas. »

Emmett bondit sur ses pieds et se tint entre son chaton et son père. Il savait que Carlisle ne blesserait jamais Orion, mais son vampire lui criait de protéger son compagnon. Il se sentait mourir d'entendre Orion supplier de ne pas être battu.

« Il pense que tu es son oncle, Carlisle. » Dit tristement Edward. Il recula alors que le petit Neko commençait à se souvenir des temps où son oncle le battait. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il traiter un autre être humain de cette manière ? Trébuchant vers le canapé, il s'effondra et s'attrapa la tête alors que les images devenaient de plus en plus violentes.

« Allez chercher son parrain. » Cria Rosalie en entrant dans la pièce. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter la douleur, la peur et les cris du petit garçon.

« Dobby. » hurla Emmett. Il avait envie d'étrangler la petite créature qui se tenait là-bas, regardant Orion en se tirant les oreilles. « Merde Dobby, part et va chercher Sirius. »

« S'il te plaît. » plaida Harry. « Je serai un bon garçon, je le promets. Nooon, pas le fouet. » Les cris d'Harry étaient si fort que les fenêtres massives de la salle commencèrent à trembler.

Edward apporta ses genoux jusqu'à sa poitrine, essayant de bloquer les images horribles. Orion ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans, et il était minuscule pour cet âge. Un homme, une bête, le dominait de sa hauteur et avait un regard de haine et de dégoût sur son rouge, visage tachée. Dans sa main, il y avait un long fouet en cuir qui avait l'air d'avoir des piques sortant de celui-ci. Avec un sourire sadique sur son visage, l'homme abattit le fouet sur le petit garçon, déchiquetant ses vêtements et sa peau. Edward couvrit ses oreilles en essayant de bloquer les cris d'Orion dans la vision, ainsi que les cris réels d'Orion.

Alice courut vers Dobby et commença à le secouer. « S'il te plaît, tu dois l'aider, vas chercher son parrain. » Dobby donna à son meilleur ami un dernier regard avant de partir.

Emmett était sur ses mains et ses genoux à côté de son chaton, essayant de le réconforter, mais chaque fois qu'il essayait de le toucher, Orion hurlait plus fort. « Ça va aller, Orion, je ne laisserai personne te blesser. S'il te plaît, reviens-moi. »

« Ne le touche pas, Emmett. » Avertit Carlisle. « Il est pris au piège dans un souvenir. » Carlisle regarda Edward et Jasper qui semblaient souffrir physiquement. Il savait que Jasper ressentait ce que le Neko ressentait, et Edward vivait ses souvenirs.

Edward se leva du canapé, atterrissant sur ses genoux. Il serra sa tête si forte qu'il arracha certains de ses cheveux. De grosses coupures sanglantes étaient en train de couvrir le corps du petit garçon et le monstre continuait à abaisser le fouet. Le plancher, les murs et les vêtements de l'homme étaient couverts de taches de sang de l'enfant. Ricanant de l'état du garçon, l'homme jeta son fouet sur le garçon, puis donna trois coups durs à son petit côté. Le monstre se mit à rire quand il entendit le bruit d'un os cassé. «Tu es un petit démon indigne et dégoûtant. Tu vas passer ta vie seul après tout, qui aimerait une créature aussi immonde que toi. »

Dobby revint dans la pièce avec un Sirius échevelé et en panique. « Qu'est-il arrivé ? » Demanda-t-il, agenouillé à côté de son filleul et versant une potion calmante dans sa gorge.

« Mauvais Dobby ... Mauvais Dobby. J'ai blessé mon ami. » Dobby ramassa la manette de jeu et commença à se frapper la tête avec.

Carlisle courut vers la petite créature et lui arracha la manette des mains. « Dobby a pensé qu'Emmett parlait de manière inappropriée à Orion, alors il l'a frappé sur la tête avec un bâton. Nous avons pensé que c'était drôle, mais cela a vraiment bouleversé Orion. »

Edward se remit brusquement sur ses pieds. Maintenant que la potion agissait, Orion n'était plus enfermé dans ses souvenirs. « Cela a déclenché un retour en arrière de quand il avait environ cinq ans. » Edward ferma les yeux et accepta un câlin de sa compagne. « C'était horrible. » Dit-il d'une voix étranglée. « Je ne sais pas comment il a survécu en vivant avec ces monstres. »

Harry avait la tête en sueur sur les genoux de son parrain, et il haletait et tremblait. Harry regardait au loin, le regard perdu, essayant encore de chasser les derniers restes du flashback.

Sirius passait doucement ses mains dans les cheveux de son chiot. « Tout vas bien, chiot. Tu es en sécurité ici avec tout le monde. »

Emmett regardait anxieusement. Il voulait désespérément être le seul à réconforter Orion, mais il comprenait que son Neko avait besoin de son parrain.

« Il se sentait déjà un peu bouleversé avant qu'il n'ait la crise. Je pense qu'il vient de s'apercevoir que s'il se met avec Emmett, il devra vous quitter. Il ne pense pas qu'il puisse survivre sans vous. » Expliqua Edward.

« Il vous a appelé papa. » Dit Rosalie doucement. « Il vous a demandé, puis a dit qu'il voulait son papa. »

Sirius regarda à nouveau son chiot qui le regardait avec de grands yeux, pleins de peur.

« Il pense que vous serez en colère et dégoûté parce qu'il vous a appelé papa. » Dit Edward en lisant les pensées d'Orion.

« Chiot, tu me considère comme ton papa ? » Demanda doucement Sirius.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et tourna la tête en fermant les yeux. Il savait que Sirius ne voulait pas d'un fils aussi pitoyable que lui. Il devrait rendre service à tout le monde et se lancer un Avada Kedavra lui-même.

Edward plissa le front avec confusion. « Qu'est-ce que un Avada Kedavra ? » demanda-il avec inquiétude.

La tête de Sirius se leva brusquement et il regarda Edward. « Pourquoi demandez-vous cela ? » Sirius redoutait la réponse. Edward avait l'impression de cafarder le petit Neko, mais de toute évidence, le petit avait besoin d'aide. « Il veut désespérément que vous soyez son père, mais il ne pense pas qu'il soit assez bon. Merci à son oncle, il croit qu'il est sans valeur et qu'il n'est pas digne d'être aimé. Il a dit qu'il devrait nous faire une faveur à tous et se lancer un Avada Kedavra lui-même. »

Sirius attrapa Harry et le fit s'asseoir dos contre le canapé. Ignorant les grognements venant d'Emmett pour sa manipulation brutale, Sirius attrapa les côtés du visage d'Harry. « Regarde-moi ! » grogna-t-il. Sirius était furieux qu'Harry envisage le suicide, mais plus que furieux, il était terrifié. « Merde Harry, tu vas me regarder. » Sirius savait qu'Harry n'aurait pas le choix, il était dominant et il lui avait donné un ordre direct. Sirius savait aussi qu'il aurait des explications à donner, après avoir fini. Afin d'attirer l'attention d'Harry, il avait utilisé son vrai nom.

Harry ne voulait pas regarder Sirius, mais il ne pouvait pas refuser. Il voulait simplement ramper dans un trou et mourir. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Edward avait tout dit à Sirius, en particulier la partie de vouloir se lancer un Avada Kedavra lui-même. C'était son corps, s'il voulait se tuer, il en avait le droit.

Edward gémit quand il entendit les pensées d'Orion. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'était l'Avada Kedavra, mais apparemment c'était une forme de suicide. Sachant qu'Emmett se préparait à crier contre Sirius pour avoir été grossier avec son compagnon, Edward l'attrapa par le bras et secoua sa tête. « Ne fais pas ça, Orion envisage le suicide. » murmura-t-il afin que seuls les vampires puissent l'entendre.

Si Emmett avait pu pâlir encore plus, il l'aurait fait. Il sentait comme si quelqu'un avait traversé sa poitrine et lui avait arraché le cœur. Il savait que Orion avait des problèmes, mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point ils étaient graves. Comment quelqu'un qui était si plein de vie et qui il n'y avait pas quinze minutes était en train de rire hystériquement, pouvait envisager de se tuer ? Les jambes tremblantes, Emmett s'assit sur le sol à côté de son Neko.

Sirius regardait les yeux verts émeraude terrifiés. Il prenait sur lui pour ne pas secouer le chaton jusqu'à ce que sa tête quitte son corps. « Parle-moi, Harry. » Ordonna-t-il.

Harry essaya de baisser les yeux, mais s'arrêta quand son parrain grogna. « Je ne suis pas bon. » Dit-il d'une voix brisée, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. « Je suis déplaisant. Qui voudrait de moi pour fils ? Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bon, je n'ai aucune valeur, je suis juste un petit monstre qui est un fardeau pour tout le monde. » Harry pleurait si fort qu'il pouvait à peine respirer.

« Damnation Harry, je pense déjà à toi en tant que fils. Je t'aime tellement que ça fait mal. Cela me tuerait si tu mourais. Tu es ma raison de vivre. Si ce n'était pas pour toi, j'aurais abandonné à Azkaban le premier mois où j'étais là-bas. Ne vois-tu pas, tu es mon petit garçon. Tu n'es pas une de ces choses horribles dont ta tante et ton oncle t'ont traité. Tu es aimé Harry, et pas seulement par moi. Remus t'aime, ton grand-père t'aime, tes cousins t'adorent, les Weasley t'adorent, par l'enfer, tous ceux que tu connais t'aiment. »

« Je t'aime. » Dit Emmett doucement. « Je pense à toi tout le temps, et les seules fois où je suis vraiment heureux, c'est quand je suis avec toi. Lorsque tu pars, je ne cesse pas de m'inquiéter pour toi jusqu'à ce que tu sois en sécurité dans mes bras. J'ai besoin de toi, Orion ... Harry ... qui que tu sois. Et même si tu étais un fardeau, c'est une bonne chose car je suis le vampire le plus puissant ici. Je serai heureux de te porter pendant toute l'éternité, du moins tu vas être mon fardeau. Je ne pense pas que tu sois bizarre, mais si tu l'es, c'est une bonne chose car j'adore les choses bizarres. Vraiment, tu devrais voir ma collection de roches en forme d'animaux. »

« On dirait que c'est lui le fou » Se mit à rire Rosalie, en poussant Emmett avec son genou.

« Tout le monde pense que je suis un monstre à cause de mon attitude quand j'ai mes visions. » dit Alice en souriant.

« Pareil. » ajouta Jasper, en saisissant la main de sa compagne. « J'ai du mal à résister au sang alors on a toujours l'impression que j'ai mal. On m'a appelé par beaucoup de noms, mais monstre est le nom le plus utilisé. »

« Vous ... vous n'êtes pas des monstres. » cria Harry en état de choc.

« Et toi non plus. » dit Carlisle. « Nous venons peut-être juste de te rencontrer, mais nous nous soucions beaucoup de toi. »

« Nous te considérons déjà un membre de la famille. » Ajouta Esmé.

Sirius souriait, des larmes plein les yeux. C'est vraiment une famille incroyable. Ces vampires étaient parfaits pour son chiot. Tom s'était déjà confié à lui à propos des Reliques et du fait qu'il pensait qu'Harry était immortel. Cette famille continuerait à s'occuper de son fils et à le chérir longtemps après qu'il aura disparu. Il savait, en raison de sa nature de créature magique qu'il vivrait plus longtemps qu'un sorcier normal, mais il finirait par mourir. La pensée de ne plus être là pour son fils le terrifiait, mais au moins il avait Tom. Il savait que ce dernier avait atteint l'immortalité en créant des Horcruxes.

Harry s'était accroché à Sirius le tenant d'une main, et tenant Emmett de l'autre. Il ne pouvait pas croire tout ce qu'il entendait. Non seulement Sirius l'aimait, mais Emmett aussi. « Je ... Je vous aime aussi. » Cria-t-il en les regardant tous les deux. « D... Désolé, je vous promets que je ne penserai plus jamais à me tuer à nouveau. » Harry regarda autour de lui tous les Cullen « Merci. » Chuchota-t-il.

Sirius l'embrassa. « Je t'aime, chiot. Ce serait un honneur si tu voulais bien m'autoriser à t'adopter. »

Harry fut bouche bée tellement il était choqué. « Tu ... Tu me veux ? Tu veux honnêtement être mon papa ? » Demanda-t-il, incrédule.

« Harry, j'ai voulu t'adopter le jour de ta naissance. Égoïstement, ton père a refusé. » Rit Sirius. « James n'a jamais été partageur. Vu que je n'ai pas été autorisé à t'adopter, j'ai dû accepter d'être seulement ton parrain. Maintenant, nous devons d'abord demander à ton grand-père parce que je ne sais pas si mon sang de créature ne va pas t'affecter, mais je veux que toi Harry, ne doute jamais une seule seconde que je te veux comme fils. »

Harry se jeta dans les bras de son parrain, en pleure. « Je t'aime tellement ... Papa. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur. »

Sirius le tira légèrement en arrière afin qu'il puisse regarder dans les beaux yeux de son fils. « Promets-moi Harry, promets-moi que tu ne penseras plus jamais, jamais à faire quelque chose pour te blesser. »

Harry eut honte de ses pensées. « Je te le promets. » Dit-il tristement.

Sirius mit son fils près de sa poitrine et l'embrassa, ne voulant pas le laisser partir. Regardant Carlisle, il dit. « Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. »

Carlisle hocha la tête. « Dès qu'il sera calmé, nous pouvons attendre. » Carlisle savait qu'il y avait en plus d'Orion ... L'histoire d'Harry, mais il était prêt à attendre.

Edward se mit à genoux à côté du petit Neko. « Hey, désolé que d'avoir tout dit, mais j'ai eu si peur pour toi. Je pense déjà à toi comme à mon petit frère et je ne veux pas que quelque chose de mauvais t'arrive. J'aimerais que tu ne sois pas en colère contre moi. »

Edward eut seulement une seconde pour se décaler avant d'avoir les bras pleins du Neko soumis. « Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, je vais avoir un papa. Je te remercie pour ton aide, et je suis désolé que tu aies dû voir ça. » Dit-il en pointant sa tête et en regardant ensuite ses mains. Il était malade de savoir qu'Edward avait été témoin de ce que son oncle lui avait fait.

« Ne sois pas honteux de ce que ce monstre t'a fait. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, et tout ce qu'il a dit était des mensonges. » Il savait qu'il lui faudrait des années pour qu'Orion surmonte l'abus qu'il avait subi aux mains de sa famille. Il savait aussi qu'Orion croyait vraiment toutes les choses horribles et blessantes que sa tante et son oncle lui avaient crachées dessus.

Emmett se sentait impuissant, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire pour aider son chaton. Cela l'avait vraiment effrayé quand Orion avait eu sa crise et il n'y avait pas eu d'ennemis qu'il puisse combattre physiquement pour l'aider. Emmett était tout en muscles, il ne savait pas comment gérer les trucs émotionnels. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas le bon compagnon pour Orion. Il aimait déjà le soumis, mais Orion serait mieux avec un dominant qui était plus comme Edward ou Jasper. Il ne pensait pas qu'il puisse donner au Neko ce dont il avait besoin.

Harry cria et serra sa poitrine, il semblait que quelqu'un plantait un couteau dans son cœur. Chaque fois qu'il essayait d'inhaler, il semblait que le couteau était poussé plus profondément. « S'il te plaît, ça fait mal. » Cria-t-il. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Sirius saisit son fils et le posa sur le canapé. Il maudit son manque de connaissances médicales. Carlisle posa sa main sur la poitrine du garçon, inquiet quand il se sentit à quel point son cœur battait fort. « Son cœur s'affole, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. »

Dobby se jeta dans la pièce et percuta le grand et puissant vampire. "Tu fais du mal à mon ami. Tu es un mauvais vampire, tu as dit que tu ne le blesseras pas. »

« S'il te plaît. » Cria Harry pitoyablement. La douleur devenait plus intense, il sentait que son cœur allait exploser.

Emmett essaya de repousser la petite créature folle, il avait besoin d'aider Orion. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'elfe le blâmait pour ce qui se passait chez le Neko.

Jasper saisit l'elfe et l'arracha de son frère. « Pourquoi blâmes-tu Emmett ? Tu sais ce qui arrive à Orion ? »

Les bras et les jambes de Dobby se débattaient, il essayait désespérément de revenir vers le mauvais vampire. « Il rompt le lien, il fait mal à mon ami. »

« Merde. » Jura Sirius. Sirius fixa le vampire dominant. « A quoi tu penses ? Est-ce que tu rejettes mon chiot ? »

« Non, non ! » Cria Emmett paniqué. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était responsable de la douleur de son doux petit chaton.

« Emm, tu étais en train de penser que tu n'étais pas assez bien pour Orion. Tu as dit qu'il serait mieux avec quelqu'un comme Jaz ou moi. » Dit Edward.

« Ouais, mais je ne l'ai pas rejeté. Je l'aime. » Emmett était hors de lui tellement il était inquiet. « Je ne savais même pas que le lien avait commencé. »

« Sa magie a vu cela comme un rejet et maintenant sa créature le punit d'avoir échoué vis-à-vis de son dominant. » Avertit Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver ? » Demanda Esmé, effrayée pour le petit soumis.

« Je ... Je ne savais pas. J'aime Orion et je veux qu'il soit mon soumis. J'étais juste inquiet de ne pas être assez bien pour lui. Je suis tout dur et tout en muscles, je ne sais pas comment faire avec les sentiments. » Emmett s'accrochait désespérément à la main d'Orion.

Sirius regarda comme son filleul se pliait sur lui-même, gémissant de douleur. Il savait qu'une personne soumise comme un Neko mourrait si le lien était cassé, mais il ne savait pas ce qui arriverait à Harry en raison de son immortalité.

Emmett ramena Orion et le serra contre sa large poitrine. Il n'était peut-être pas le meilleur dominant pour Orion, mais il ferait de son mieux, il aimait Orion plus que tout, plus que lui-même. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser quelqu'un ou quelque chose lui retirer son chaton. « S'il te plaît Orion, ne laisse pas le lien se briser. Je t'aime tellement. Mes insécurités ne sont pas de ta faute, tu ne devrais pas être puni parce que je suis un grand idiot. Donne-moi une autre chance. » Pria-t-il.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Dit Harry les dents serrées. Une seconde plus tard, Harry devint complètement flasque dans les bras d'Emmett.

« Papa. » Hurla Emmett en totale panique.

Carlisle sourit à son fils. « C'est bon, il est juste en train de dormir. »

Emmett baissa les yeux tandis que quelque chose s'accrochait à ses jambes. « Tu as sauvé mon ami, tu es un gentil vampire. »

« Petit gars, tu me donnes le tournis. » Ricana Emmett. Une minute, il est un bon vampire, puis il est mauvais, et maintenant, il est redevenu bon. « Est-ce que le lien est toujours là ? » Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

« Oui, je vois le lien. Il vous aime beaucoup. » Dit Dobby, toujours en train de serrer les jambes d'Emmett.

« As-tu déjà entendu parler d'un lien qui se formait avant l'accouplement ? » Demanda Carlisle à Sirius.

Sirius secoua la tête. « Non, mais Harry ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde. Il a réussi à briser presque toutes les règles magiques. »

« Donc, il est Orion, ou Harry ? » Demanda Carlisle, tout sourire.

Sirius soupira. « Pendant qu'il dort, je vais tout vous dire. » Sirius regarda Dobby qui regardait Emmett comme s'il était un dieu. « Dobby, va dire à tout le monde qu'Harry va bien, et que nous allons rentrer dès qu'Harry se réveillera. » Il savait que c'était juste une question de temps avant qu'il ne soit assailli de questions dans la maison Cullen.

Dobby donna un dernier câlin aux jambes d'Emmett avant de transplaner.


End file.
